If I could do it again
by BriRy18
Summary: Before Sora even held a keyblade, her destiny had been triggered by the unfortunate events of three friends whose fates were tragically altered by the corruption of Xehanort. Ven, a young keyblade wielder, seeks to protect her friends from the new threat known as the Unversed and the girl behind their creation, Vanita.
1. Unbreakable Connection

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 1: Unbreakable Connection**

In the beginning everything was a shadowy ocean, pitch black and constantly moving. Ven felt herself drowning there. She wondered if she'd died, or if she was about to be born again… or, maybe all this was ever gonna be and she simply didn't exist at all.

It was so lonely in the black, and it hurt, god the pain held her like a tight fist around the throat, choking, releasing, choking, releasing, over and over again until she couldn't even tell if she was breathing. She couldn't take it anymore, she cried.

"Someone, someone please help me!"

" _Hey, Where am I?"_

The voice caught Ven off guard, and light warmed her face the choke gone, the pain gone… but she still didn't quite feel alive. Now she was coasting… floating down the black and into the light. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, The Dark still surrounded her, but she stood upon a pedestal of light, one that was rapidly fading.

" _I'm a brand-new heart."_

The voice spoke again, echoing. Her blank eyes search for the source, but she was still the only one around. A new heart, she thought… her new heart? Why was it here? Was hers broken? She saw the broken pedestal she stood upon. Oh, yes it was.

"But this is my heart… why are you here?"

" _I saw a light in the distance, and I followed it here._

"Yeah…" Ven touched her chest looking down at the simple white slip she wore, and her bare feet. "That was my light, but my heart is fractured. Now the little of what I have left is slipping away."

She gasped as the broken fragments start to sparkle with light, and little by little the heart filled til Ven clutched her chest feeling it beat and warm.

" _Now our hearts have touched, nothing else will slip away. One day you'll be strong enough to win back the part of you that already did."_

"Right…" Ven sighed with relief and closed her eyes again. "Thanks."

" _It's time to wake up now. All we need to do now is…"_

" _Open the Door"_

"Open the door" They spoke in sync with each other, the light cascading off her heart, forming shapes and pieces of herself she'd forgotten had been there. She stretched out her hand, and her heart forming there in the shape of a keyblade.

 **~Land of Departure~**

It had been some time since Ven had given any thought to that day. She had awakened from that dreamlike state lying on the ground and staring up at the portal she'd created, her keyblade glittering in hand, curved and short with five jutting spikes at the end forming a half crescent shape, like half a heart.

After that day, Master Xehanort who apparently had been her teacher, brought her here, to Master Eraqa's school in The Land of Departure. Everything about her life had been blurred and sketchy, before her heart had been fractured she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember where she'd come from, who her parents were, family, friends, or even why she could wield a keyblade.

She followed Master Xehanort like a lost lamb with its shepherd, hoping he'd guide her to the right path. The place he'd taken her to was like a palace, standing strong and intimidating all on it's own with the surrounding lands structured for training purposes. There was a long winding road leading from the school to a course and a lookout that let you see the stretch of the beautiful sky whether it was covered by endless blue and clouds, or the glitter of stars at night.

Master Eraqa… now she was an intimidating woman. She was a strong mature woman, with salt and pepper hair that cascaded down her back pin straight. The first time Ven had seen her the woman had that hair bundled atop her head with two stick stabbed into the twist to keep it steady.

"Master Xehanort…" Eraqa narrowed her eyes at the man giving Ven a brief glance. "Why are you here?"

"Eraqa, I need your help. Come, let us talk alone. Ven, stay where you are." Xehanort ordered with a firm stare. Ven numbly nodded and stayed still as a statue in her spot, unaware that she was being watched from above.

"Who's that girl? Do you think she's okay?" Aqua spoke to her friend and fellow pupil Terra. She leaned over the banister watching the girl with avid interest. Five minutes had passed and the girl hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm not sure, stay here I'll go talk to her." Terra suggested with a smile and unfolded his arms to take a brisk walk around the steps and down to the girl who still stood at the entrance. He took his time looking her up and down. She wore an outfit similar to Aqua's he saw: a sleeveless tunic of cream with black straps across the chest. She wore shorts of the same color and a ruffling skirt in the back of white and black and arm cuffs of a matching design. In the center of the straps on her chest was a Keyblade Master charm. All of whom wield a keyblade had this charm, but varied in design and size. He figured her a student like himself, but considering how young she looked probably was a beginner.

Changing his gaze to her face his instant reaction was that she was a cute girl, soft and innocent with messy blonde hair that refused to be tamed in the long tail she pulled it back in. Her eyes, blue as cobalt seemed almost lifeless, and he frowned over that. "Hey…" When she looked up at him he fixed a smile on his face. "I'm Terra. What's your name."

After a moment of silence she answered him.

"Ven."

"Whew, you do speak," relieved Terra grinned and glanced up at Aqua who had been watching. "Hey Aqua, come down and meet our new friend."

Aqua smiled and hurried down to join the two. She leaned down studying the girl much the same way Terra had. "Hi, I'm Aqua."

"Terra, Aqua…" Ven looked between the two, standing side by side tall and eager. They were the first people to approach her besides the master, young and close to her age but older, at least by a couple years. In her vague interest she studied the two, wondering why she felt a sudden happiness at their approach.

"Have you come to train with us?" Terra wanted to know. "Where are you from?" He saw her face, mistook the pained expression for shyness and badgered on hoping to get her talking. "Who was the man you were with? Are you good with a keyblade"

Ven couldn't handle the questions, the more she tried to think of his answers the more pain rushed in her head. She held it whimpering at first then screaming as she fell to her knees. Terra was shocked, he went to touch her, but Master Eraqa's voice boomed from behind stiffening his back.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I-" he paused as Xehanort brushed past him to cradle the girl who passed out. "I just asked her some stuff."

Eraqa's eyes narrowed on Terra and then on the girl. She sighed and shook her head. "Ven cannot tell you anything, because she cannot remember anything."

Terra's eyes widened when he hears this. He and Aqua share a look of remorse before turning their eyes back to Ven who lay pale and unconscious. They take her upstairs, laying her down in a bed and covering her up so she could rest comfortable. While Aqua stayed with her Terra followed his Master and their guest to the main hall.

"Master Eraqa I truly am sorry. I was just trying to be her friend."

"I know you were, Terra. I hope you will continue to try. Ven will be staying here for now, and once she is feeling better I would like you and Aqua to help with her training. Master Xehanort has decided to pass his pupil to me, he feels it would be best for her to be around others her own age."

"Oh, so you're Master Xehanort?" He quickly bows. "Forgive me, master for upsetting your pupil."

"It's alright, Terra. I imagine it won't be the last time. She's been in an out of sorts ever since the accident, and I doubt she will ever be the way she used to. I'm hoping Eraqa can give her a better life than I can."

"Xehanort, I know we've been at odds, but I can assure you I'll take good care of your pupil." Eraqa said staring at her long time training partner, and former friend.

"I know you will, Eraqa. I was a fool, and I think it's time I went on a solo journey and rethink my methods. You will keep me informed of her progress?"

"Of course, until we meet again, Xehanort." She gave a slight bow of her head, he mimicked it in turn before walking off and out. Eraqa turned to face her own pupil who was watching Xehanort leave. "Terra, I want you to keep a close eye on Ven while you're training with her. Report to me of anything odd or suspicious in her behavior."

"Yes, of course, but…" Terra wondered why he would need to do such a thing. One look at Eraqa's face, however, told him it was better if he didn't know the details. "Never mind, I'll do as you ask."

"Terra! Master! Ven's awake!" Aqua's voice called out from down the hall and the two of them hurried to Ven's room. The girl sat up in bed staring blankly at her hands. Aqua had pulled out Ven's tail and all that hair spiked and curled around her young face.

At that moment Terra thought she looked much like a young princess awakening from a sleeping spell. "Ven, are you alright?"

"Terra…" She said it blankly and stared at him, a single tear fell down her cheek and he crossed to her gently wiping it away.

"Don't… don't try and force it out. It'll come to you one day. Then when you're ready you can tell me everything." He smiled and sat at the edge of her bed. "We're gonna be friends now, you, me and Aqua. We'll train together, eat together, and have fun together. You'll see."

"Fun?" Ven blinked slowly those shaded eyes looking so lost that all Terra wanted to do was cradle her much as the master had. The sudden urge made him fluster a little and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, fun… don't worry we'll show you how." He patted Aqua's arm gesturing to the two of them. When they both smiled Ven continued to stare, her lips twitching before a soft smile appeared.

"Okay."

Time passed and Ven learned and grew. She treasured each day with her new friends. It was like learning to walk the way they patiently took her through the steps of life at the school. At first she wasn't allowed to use her keyblade, instead they gave her a wooden sword, one that soon became covered in dents and knicks.

" _Each one of them is a sign you're learning."_ Aqua had once said, cheering her on and giving her courage and determination.

And Terra…

" _Being a keyblade master is all I've ever dreamed about!"_

Terra was everything she now aspired to be. He was kind, and strong, and so determined to fulfill his dream.

" _You, me, and Ven, we all share the same dream."_ She remembered his face when he said this, she hadn't been so sure of the words, but when he knelt beside her and held out the keyblade he'd made himself from wood and leather she took it, and treasured it as much as her own.

Terra believed in her, believed that they would all one day become masters. She didn't want to let him down. So she trained mind and body, getting better with her keyblade, and finding new memories to treasure in her heart. The dullness in her eyes began to fade and inside her awoke a new Ven, stronger, happier than the last she was sure.

Soon it would be time for the Mark of Mastery exam. She was still young, not quite ready to take on the challenge, but she would be there to see her best friends become masters. She couldn't wait because she knew the two of them deserved the title.

Aqua, so patient and wise, those kind blue eyes looking at her as she imagined a big sister would. She liked it when she and Aqua sat in her room, Aqua brushing out the made tangles from her hair after a long day, the two of them talking about the pros and cons of what had happened.

She imagined, in time, Aqua would gain the respect and admiration that the master had.

As for Terra, she imagined him as a great hero. A brave knight facing against the darkness and the evils of the worlds. She could see him, keyblade in hand, rushing across great valleys, scaling mountains and swimming rivers. She imagined herself beside him, always having his back as he rode off into adventure and danger.

She wished she could be just a year older, just one year so that she could take the test with her friends, so that they could reach their goals together. She lay on her bed, night time covering the sky and stars glittering. She slowly sat up on her bed sighing, longing.

A quick glint caught her eyes and she glanced out the window, excitement thrilled as she saw stars zipping across the sky. "A meteor shower!"

She jumped out of bed, rushing out of the castle and down onto the training grounds so she could get to the lookout and watch the shower. Her heart beat rapidly, she spotted the course, grinning she whipped out her blade giving a quick little dance with it to send the targets spinning before continuing her run up the hill.

She reached the lookout her breath panting out and she smiled watching the stars fall and shoot around in a beautiful dance. She lay on the grass, eyes staring at the sky unable to look away. The sight of them sent her mind drifting… "Why does it seem so… familiar?"

Her vision blurred and went to black, she drifted asleep again, and dreamed of hearing the ocean, waves lapping at her bare feet, her slip waving around her knees as she stared up at the stars.

When she awoke she found herself right back where she'd been. Sleepy she gave a long yawn and fell back to rest again, and jolted when she spotted Aqua.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you could have at least brought a blanket." Aqua, always the big sister, lecture to her. Ven got to her knees fists resting on them as she pouted, her hair tossed about carelessly as usual.

"Did I dream that place up? It felt like I had really been there, looking up at the stars."

"Yeah, except you've always lived her with us." Aqua reminded her.

Not always, Ven mused silently still frowning. They never talked about it anymore but Ven knew she'd been elsewhere before coming to live with Terra and Aqua… back when she'd forgotten everything about herself, except for her own name. Still she didn't press and gave a careless shrug.

"Yeah, I know…" She watched Aqua walk to the edge of the lookout to sit. Ven followed sitting beside her so the two of them could look together up at the sky. "Hey Aqua, do you ever wonder what stars are… where light comes from?"

"Hmm…" Aqua thought about it a moment. "Well they say-" ready to lecture again Aqua only found it mildly annoying when Terra's voice, rich and poetic spoke before her.

"-that every star up there is another world."

"Terra."

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." Terra walked forward towards his friends. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What?" Confused Ven got to her feet. "I don't get it."

Terra eyed her, a smile in his eyes and curling at his lips as he examined her. She'd changed in the little time they'd been here. No longer a lifeless princess doll but instead a vibrant young woman… girl, he corrected himself. She'd become so full of joy, so eager to learn and to live.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ven put her hands on her hips coming toe to toe with him her lips in a full pout when he waved her off.

"You'll find out someday I'm sure."

"But I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua's laugh cut off the argument, both heads turning to stare. She hadn't been able to help it, watching them brought on all kinds of giddiness. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You two would make the weirdest siblings."

"Siblings…" Ven and Terra looked at each other. Ven imagining him as a brother, Terra imagining her as a little sister… the image made them both laugh, and the three of them shared it.

They enjoyed the night, and each other's company. They talked of life, laughter, of the possibility of seeing other worlds, and of course training. This reminded Aqua.

"Oh right, Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." she pulled something out of her pouch. "I made us good luck charms."

She tossed one to Terra. Ven eyed the pretty orange star with glee then gasped as she clasped the one Aqua tossed her mid air. "I get one too?"

"Of Course, one for each of us." All three stuck out the hands so the three stars made a circle. Aqua's was blue, naturally, a shimmering sapphire color that was feminine and cool. Terra's was orange and gold, regal and strong. As for Ven's the calm green was highlighted by bright yellow accents. Happy colors, Terra absently thought, suited Ven well.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. The fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

The tale brought on a mist to Ven's eyes and she cradled the charm to her heart smiling. Aqua turned to them, her eyes memorizing each details of their faces. "Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra teased.

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes?" Aqua retorted.

"So…" Ven's saddened voice made the others glance her way. She stared at the charm in her hands holding it like a lifeline. "This isn't a real good luck charm?"

Aqua's annoyance melted and with a smile she strolled to Ven placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Well that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it."

"Really?" Wide eyed and happy Ven's eyes stared into hers. "Like what?"

"An unbreakable connection." She lifted her blue star up so it meshed with the ones in the sky.

They spent a little time training with each other, before Terra decided it was time they headed back to sleep. Ven raced at his heels laughing when his hand rested atop her head mussing her hair. Aqua watched them leave and stared down at her star again.

"Together… always."

 _But that would be the last time they ever spent together beneath the same stars._

 _ **Wooo first chapter up! Took me forever to finish this first chapter because I had to find some reference points but hey I got it! Hopefully the next couple chapters will be easier. So tell me what you think of the start, and let me know if you've any requests or questions about what's to come!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Pulling Threads**_


	2. Pulling Threads

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 2:** **Pulling Threads**

Vanita stood outside the palace that was Master Eraqa's school. She was a dark beauty, locks of thick black hair spiraling down her back, pale skin gently dusted with freckles over the nose, and gold eyes that were sharp and calculating. She narrowed those eyes as she examined the area.

Everything seemed so bright and hopeful here. Glistening towers, glittering stain glass windows, strong statues and pillars. The skies were always bright, and were now a rich gold from the rising sun. She let out a small humph and glanced over her shoulder at her Master. "Big deal, it's just a fancy prison."

"Behave yourself while you're here. I let you come so you can watch, not to make a spectacle of yourself." Xehanort stepped up beside her. He gave her a stern stare showing he would not tolerate insubordination.

"Yeah, yeah." She flicked her hair back, the armor she wore was tight as leather hugging her young curves giving her a more womanly physique despite her young age. The skirt flared over narrow hips and long legs. The heeled boots added even more length to her making her tall and intimidating. She preferred it like that. "I'll keep my eyes open and my arms folded."

"See that you do, and stay where you won't be seen, you smell too much of darkness to be canoodling in the light."

She gave a wicked smile and slipped the helmet over her head, darkness sinking in so her entire persona was shrouded in black and hidden beneath the mask.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Here it is, Eraqa has a natural fear of the darkness and she can easily sense it in the air. I doubt she'll ever fully trust me cuz of it. I've had to learn to mask the scent from her."

"If she wasn't suspicious of you, old man, I'd have considered her a weak and foolish woman. At least now I can say she's got wits since she can see through your little play acting."

"She is foolish, always has been, but that doesn't make her weak. It just makes her cautious, and that could pose a problem. So stay hidden, and stay alert."

"Yes, master." She strolled beside Xehanort and once inside the school she faded into the shadows to watch the fun.

When the exam began she watched her Master, seated beside his counterpart as they examined the students. He really did put on a show, pretending to be a wise and serious old man. It made her want to laugh. Her master, she knew, could be a giddy as a little boy when toying with hearts. It was that giddiness and childish curiosity that had created her.

Her eyes found a source of burning light and she turned to see Ven in a corner watching with avid interest. Heh, speaking of childish.

"Today you will be examined in the Mark of Mastery Exam. Not one but two keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. However this is not a competition nor a battle for supremacy,"

Master Eraqa spoke in a strong yet near monotone voice that had Vanita's eyes dulling from boredom. ' _Yeah yeah yeah,'_ she thought. _'Get to the good stuff.'_ She crossed her arms impatiently.

"Then let the examination begin!"

Terra and Aqua turned as golden orbs lined across the floor. They would soon be moved in a way that Vanita was sure would be slow, and predictable. Vanita had to hold back a snort. _'Child's play.'_ How was this any kind of a test?

Master Xehanort must have thought so as well because discreetly he used the darkness to shift and change the orbs patterns making them wild and unpredictable and more dangerous. Vanita couldn't stop the grin from spreading at the shocked faces. Terra and Aqua quickly sprung into action to stop the orbs, and from behind her mask Vanita watched with glee as the casual exercise turned into a battle for safety.

The orbs were moving wildly not caring for protocol or boundaries. Orbs slipped past the two students and towards Ven who had been staying completely out of the way.

"VEN!" Terra and Aqua shouted in concern.

Ven saw the orb coming to her and she called forth her own blade knocking the orb aside. "Don't worry about me!" She called out. "You two focus on the exam!"

"Ven, it's dangerous here. Go wait in your room." Aqua insisted.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this! Watching the two of you become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!" Ven countered more than ready to stand up and fight.

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself. She's been out there training just as hard as us." Terra risked a glance over his shoulder to look at Ven who was ready for the excitement. She was smiling, he saw, and it made him smile as well. That girl was always up for an adventure.

"Stay Sharp, Ven!"

The three students used all the skills they'd learned to battle the dark orbs. Their moves weren't completely insync, but that worked to their advantage since the orbs were so sporadic and bouncing all over. Each took care of themselves and trust allowed them the freedom to act without need to worry over the other.

Terra watched Ven in between his battling and was astonished by her progress. He'd seen her fight before, against himself, and Aqua, just friendly spars really. He'd never seen her fight like this though. So determined and focused as if she was also looking to impress. He hoped the master saw this in his young friend, he hoped she would see the light beaming from her.

His focus grew, and he turned his concentration fully on dispersing the advancing threat. He also didn't want Ven to show him up.

Once the balls had dispersed the students returned to their original positions and Eraqa stepped forward again. "That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold." Eraqa side-glanced to look at Xehanort her lips pursing in a small frown before looking back to her students. "Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua faced off, the two staring at each other, both hearts beating strong, both hearts filled with nerves, but also focus and determination. Ven's stomach was in knots. They had all sparred each other before, but this was different, both wanted to show their best and both would fight to the best of their abilities.

"Remember there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Eraqa reminded them and folded her arms over her chest . "Begin!"

Ven clasped her hands together as she watched her friends, each clang of the blade was like a jab to the stomach making her queasy. In the shadows Vanita watched her, and grimaced. "Weak fool… you won't get any stronger here." Her eyes looked at the friends, she looked just as Aqua's blade narrowly missed Terra's face causing him to back up, power, fear, and the slightest hint of anger causing darkness to swell and his hand glowed with it. She smirked. "Well, well. well…"

Vanita wasn't the only one who'd see the change. Eraqa saw it, and inwardly sighed with regret. After a few minutes, she halted the battle, and pulled Xehanort aside a moment to speak of what they'd seen.

"Terra's not ready, he failed to hold the darkness back." Eraqa said with saddened sigh. "It's a pity, I had high hopes for him."

"You're too hard on the boy. Sure the darkness surfaced but he pulled it back, wouldn't use it. It shows good character."

"No, it shows a fear of losing. Facing against drones and decoys are one thing, but were he to face against a foe with skill as good as his own, I can't trust him not to use darkness to win. I care for him like a son, Xehanort, which is why I can't let sentimentality cloud my judgement."

Not again, she thought looking up at her old friend, sorrow hidden behind her eyes. She couldn't trust anyone with darkness that ran deep inside. Not even Terra.

"He is your student, so it is your decision, but I feel you're making a grave mistake." Quick to defend he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You remember I too had problems holding the darkness back, and not that long ago either. There's hope for him yet."

Eraqa's eyes narrowed at his statement and she brushed his hand away.

"Perhaps, but as you pointed out, it's my decision." Eraqa glanced back to see Ven hugging both her friends, her face beaming with pride and hope. "I know what I must do," and stepped down again to address them.

Terra was shocked and disappointed in Eraqa's decision, his face read it all. The master's stepped aside and let the information soak into both the students. Aqua looked to Terra not sure what to say. She raised a hand, hesitated to touch him.

"Hey…" She began but it stopped there and she pulled back the hand to clench in a fist.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said with disappointment and sadness. Unlike Aqua she risked to touch his arm, felt him flinch and he looked back at her. He saw the emotions swimming in those eyes, and his already faltering heart fell and shattered. He'd failed… and worse Ven was there to see it.

"The Darkness… I don't know where it came from."

"Don't beat yourself up, Terra. You did great… I'm sure the master will give you another chance soon." She hugged him from behind resting her head on his back. His hand raised and touched hers on his stomach.

"Thanks, Ven… I'm alright, really. I just, I need some time alone." He pried her hands away, and walked off.

Xehanort stepped down the steps until it slipped into shadows. He saw Vanita there propped on a wall her helmet off again and eyes looking bored and calculated as if a plan was forming inside her head. "What do you make of Ven?"

"She ain't gonna cut it." She said with a cold tone. "Someone has to break that loser in."

"Not here you won't, I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said firmly walking past her towards the door.

"I know that… she just needs a little incentive to leave home." She gave a cool smile before righting the helmet again and she vanished into shadow to put her plan into action.

Terra sat on the steps of the school looking out as the sun began to set in the distance. He fisted his hands on his knees thinking about his exam, about everything that had happened. Was the darkness the only reason Master Eraqa didn't pass her? Was that really enough to fail him? So what if there was darkness inside of him, he was strong enough to hold it back, he knew it and spoke it aloud to confirm it.

"I know I'm strong enough to hold it back!"

"Yes, you are indeed strong." Xehanort's voice cut into his thoughts and Terra jolted to his feet looking back.

"Master Xehanort!"

"The darkness is nothing to fear, still how frustrating it is that Eraqa refutes its power." Xehanort stepped toward the boy his calculating gold eyes staring deep into his, gaging him, watching his emotions stir. "Why you could train with her forever, and still you'd never be a master in her eyes."

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What have I failed to learn?" Half in panic by his statement he struggled to maintain his composure as he addressed the master.

"You're fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be channelled." He said simply planting the seeds for his plan into Terra's head.

"Yes! Thank you, Master!" Terra straightened and bowed. Bells rang out startling him. He knew them to be a sound of warning, of danger. He hurried inside his face flushed and breath panting out as he ran straight to Aqua who had been in lecture with Master Eraqa. Eraqa now spoke to a glittering diamond on the wall, apparently in conversation with someone.

"What's going on?"

Ven had also heard the bells, She'd been in her room holding the wooden keyblade Terra had given her firmly in grip. She sliced it across the air, held it out, then again, and when the bells rang she jumped ,startled.

She ran to her door and halted when she heard a cold voice speak behind her.

"Better hurry, Ven." Vanita spoke slowly turning to her. The helmet hid her face away but Ven didn't need to see it to know the girl was baiting her. "Otherwise you won't ever see Terra again."

"What? Get real, I can see Terra anytime I want." Ven didn't know who this girl was but she didn't care for the threat lingering in her tone.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person."

"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra!" Ven clutched the wooden blade in hand ready to knock the girl over the head with it. "Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight, or what?!" She sneered, Vanita enjoyed the heat of it, but the words made her snort.

"Oh grow up." Vanita sauntered across the room showing off those long legs and feminine gait. "You call that friendship? You'll never learn the truth until you go out there and see it for yourself." They stared each other off, light against dark, hot anger against cool manipulation. "What could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

Vanita watched Ven's face, doubt and fear taking root, she smirked under the mask, opened her black portal and stepped through.

Ven watched her go, her heart trembling. Was the woman right, was Terra really leaving? Why? Was it because of the test? Was it because he didn't want to be here anymore? What was going on?

She thought of him, of all they'd been through. The hard work, the pain, the struggle, and the happiness, the fun and freedom. She had plenty of memories of all three of them: Him, Her, and Aqua… but Terra was special. There was something deep rooted there, something she couldn't find with Aqua

She thought of them just last week when he let her help him prepare for the tests. The two of them practicing on guard techniques and form. He'd watch her, those eyes kind and affectionate.

Then again when he lectured her about keeping focus, he'd been tough, and caused her to whimper and tears to form. Just as easily as he had been firm, he'd silenced her tears with a gentle touch to her hair and cheek.

She remembered his laugh, rich and thick and contagious. She'd laughed with him treasuring that moment with all her heart. The Memories ached in her heart causing her breathing to struggle. She slowly turned the room, she ran fingers through her hair fisting it there. "Terra...mmmph… TERRA!"

Fighting against instinct Ven ran. She sprinted through the halls, past the great hall and down the steps to the front of the school. She saw Terra his back to the school his, pace quicken and determined. Her eyes lit with fear and she ran straight to him colliding with him as she held on. "Wait Terra!"

"Whoa… easy Ven." He pulled her back, caressed her shoulder gently. "It's gonna be okay."

"But… but Terra I-" she trailed off tears watering as his lips pressed a friendly kiss to her forehead. She touched it watching him back away and touch a hand to the trigger on his arm. Armor appeared in a flash of light making him look strong and much like the knight she'd always envisioned him as.

He sent his keyblade flying, the blade shaping into a flying craft. Terra mounted it and blasted off into the sky through the portal. Ven watched him go.

Go?

He was gone…

Leaving her, just as that girl had said.

Why? What was going on?

The Bells.. they had meant danger was coming… and if this danger is what Terra was gonna face off, then she wanted to be with him, and help him face whatever was coming. She'd always promised to be there for him. Hadn't she'd always dreamed of one day travelling wit him? To stand side by side in battle facing against the evils.

Like hell she was gonna let him face anything alone. With a grit of her teeth she looked to the same trigger on her arm and she slapped it firmly. Armor of her own formed around her, silver and green sleek and form fitting. She took a moment to feel the awe before mounting her own blade craft and taking off after Terra.

Aqua saw her, shouted after her as she ran down the steps.

"VEN!"

"No, she mustn't!" Eraqa gasped out, panic building up in her own throat. "Aqua, you must go after her!"

"Don't worry, Master. I'll find her!" Aqua followed suit, her own armor sleek and feminine and her craft bursting and racing through the sky after her two friends.

Eraqa watched her students disappear into the sky with a heavy heart. She clenched her teeth fisting a hand over her chest. "Xehanort, somehow I know this is your doing!"

 **~The Keyblade Graveyard~**

Vanita stepped through the portal and onto the rocky ground where Xehanort waited for her. She removed her helmet and gave a rich laugh tossing her hair about. "Well that was productive."

"You did well, Ven's left the nest, and soon her power will grow, as will her need to fight." Xehanort stood atop the rocky mantle looking out at the long stretch of discarded blades from the Keyblade War.

"Poor little lamb, I wonder if she realizes just how deep her feelings run for that boy?" She laughed again. "It'll make for some excellent motivation."

Xehanort said nothing a moment, then turned to her.

"We need to pull the next strings for our plan."

"My friends are scattered all across the worlds," She stretched out a hand an unversed shadow crawling over her arm like a pet rat and she cooed at it. "They'll keep the group busy awhile." She looked up at Xehanort. "What do you wanna do with the two interlopers?"

"I've plans for Terra, you'll leave him be, let me tug at his strings. All you need to do is play your part." He walked over taking her chin. "As for Aqua, she's too much like Eraqa to be of any real use to us."

"She might be fun to play with." She smirked with a glimmer in her eyes. "Leave her to me, I'll have her running around in circles with her own feelings."

"Don't get careless. She's stronger than she looks. We have to be cautious, one slip up could send my plans spiralling, especially once they're all together. I don't want any of them to know what I've got in store until the right moment."

"You're the boss…" She slipped the helmet back on. "I'll go tug on those strings… oh and master." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll do my best not to break your toys." With that she left, her laughter echoing in the darkness.

 _ **Is it sad I've always loved Vanitas? I enjoy making a female version of him. Hope you guys like her too because I plan to feature her whenever I can. Tell me whatcha think!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sleeping Princess**_


	3. Sleeping Princess

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 3: Sleeping Princess**

Terra didn't think he'd ever seen a place more beautiful. The glade was calm, thick tufts of green grass lay at his feet, with a small pond hosting a variety of fish. There was the sound of tweeting birds as they flew overhead, chirping squirrels as they skittered up the nearby trees, and frogs giving big bellowing croaks.

It was so peaceful, so why was he here?

Because of the Unversed, he reminded himself, creatures that fed on negativity and darkness. He and Aqua had been asked by Master Eraqa to investigate and put things back into balance.

It was imperative, he had been told, that he do well for it was his second chance to prove to Eraqa that he had what it takes to be a master. Terra was determined to prove that he had what it took. It didn't matter if there was darkness inside him, he would push it back, he would fight it! Giving a nod he took one more scan over the glade, and suddenly went on alert as the first black shadow appeared.

It's eyes glinted like a fox, sharp and quick and darted across the grass, a smudge of black against the bright green. Terra's blade was out slicing down across the back of it, the light from his blade incinerating it to smoke.

More appeared, different shapes and sizes. So these were the unversed. He whirled taking them down one by one with power and force. They were relatively weak, but they had large numbers. Thankfully his training kicked in and he was able to handle them with minimal effort. His eyes scanned the clearing and he saw one of them making a dash out. He grunted.

"Oh no you don't!"

He raced after it. He ignored the pretty scenery, keeping his eyes firmly on the racing shadow as it darted off. Grass gave way to stone and Terra jumped up and came down with a cry as his blade obliterated the shadow. He let out a whooshing breath, straightening himself before looking around. His brow raised. "A castle…"

Ven would like this, he thought. She'd always had the fanciful mind, talking of castles, and knights, and great heroes. She liked to hear the master tell stories of his adventures to the outside worlds where she'd met Kings and Queens and protected the light hearts, and illuminate the shadows. She'd even once told him that's how she saw him, a strong proud knight there to rescue the princess and slay the beasts. It had made him laugh… and blush.

The castle was what some would deam romantic; silvery gray and blue with tall towers reaching for the sky like beacons. It was completely made of stone, old yet strong, and would stand for years to come. It had only one entrance and the rest was surrounded by a large lake, a bridge connecting the castle's island to the forest where he had just come from.

Taking a closer look he spotted a figure staring up at the castle. He was alone, and ominous. Dark and masculine with his strong arms crossed, his thick black cape shrouded over black and gold armor. Terra thought him a different type of creature… a gremlin perhaps… or even a devil, for he hard curved horns sprouting from his short thick mane of black hair. His face had a lily green complexion, but the man didn't look ill. Instead, Terra noted, he looked powerful, and very intimidating.

"What's this?" The man spoke, the voice deep yet lulling like a lullaby. He slowly turned to Terra his cape flowing out like wings before falling back to place. "Why aren't you asleep boy?" He lowered his arms using his hands now as he spoke with fluent dramatic gestures. "That fool Flora cast a spell on this castle putting everyone into a deep, deep slumber."

"Who are you?" Terra hadn't meant to ask, but the question had popped out before he could stop it.

"I'm Vincent, as all who dwell in this kingdom would know."

Terra winced, oops, he had him there.

"Now you must reciprocate the introduction, who are you?" Vincent stepped closer to the boy to give him the once over.

"I'm Terra." Easing into the conversation Terra tried to relax and remain friendly. "What do you know about those monsters, the ones that attacked me?"

Vincent lifted his nose haughtily and he strolled to one side of the bridge turning his back to Terra to stare out at the water. "Why would give a thought to creatures so base, so inconsequential?" He said arrogantly, as if his own powers were enough to keep those simple creatures at bay.

Then again, Terra had remembered how easy it had been for him to rid of them.

"Well they are base, that's for sure." He said with a small laugh. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Every heard of a man named Xehanort?"

"That name is not familiar to me, is he an outside like yourself?" Vincent glanced back with a raised brow. When Terra didn't answer he gave a small hmmm. "Then again, I do recall someone leaving the castle."

"The castle…" Terra gave it a small glanced before returning his attention. "What was he doing there?"

"I couldn't say… I just know he wasn't from this kingdom." Vincent turned to him fully and then looked to the castle. "If you're really so curious perhaps you should find out for yourself. The entrance is just past the bridge."

"Right, thanks." Terra stepped forward.

"I believe I also heard him mention something about imprisoning "the light." Terra paused his walk at Vincent's words and glanced back. "The light could mean so many things… but perhaps he had meant Princess Aurora."

Aurora… another word for the light of the dawn. Terra hurried inside now, he ran past the entrance and slowed as he walked into the throne room. It was as quiet as a tomb. If there were people around they'd either abandoned the area or had huddled elsewhere. The few people he'd spotted at the main gate had been asleep at their posts and hadn't noticed him at all. Vincent had been right, everyone had been put to sleep.

He had a brief curious thought as to why anyone would want the whole kingdom to sleep… perhaps they felt it would be safe from danger… or it could have meant someone had meant it out of spite, or some other purpose. Terra wasn't entirely sure, and he had to remember it wasn't really his place to question. He couldn't interfere with the other worlds. His only business was to find out about Master Xehanort, and stop the Unversed from wreaking havoc.

He wandered about the castle, finding unversed sprouting from the shadows which he quickly disposed of. A further investigation led him to a hall and at the very end was a door, shrouded by a magic barrier. Terra frowned at it and used his keyblade to open the path and get inside. No one blocked anything that wasn't important.

He strolled inside… Disappointed when the room he walked into was just a bedroom. A woman's room no less, with a vanity mirror, and another door that lead up to a tower room probably used for reading or other activities. He continued to glance around.

...Then he saw her.

She had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Golden sunshine in her hair, lips that shamed the reddest rose, and skin so soft it made his fingers itch to touch. He stepped closer reaching out to brush hair from her face and suddenly pulled back looking at his hands.

"Why does this feel so familiar?"

"Her heart is filled with light," Vincent's voice suddenly spoke from behind him and Terra whirled around to see the dark man smiling almost cruelly. "There's not the slightest touch of darkness in it. It's just the kind of heart I need."

"For what?" Confused and on alert Terra questioned and made sure he stayed in front of the sleeping Aurora.

"Imagine with me the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts all overflowing with light," In his elaborate movements vincent walked the room. "Brought together, they have the ability to grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"That blade you hold… the 'keyblade' is it?"

Terra's eyes widened and suddenly he growled and his blade appeared ready to strike.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"That trinket you carry," ignoring his question Vincent pressed on. "it's the only way to collect the hearts."

"Enough games, where is Master Xehanort?" Tired of feeling like a fool he emphasized his words to make them sound more intimidating.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child!" Vincent snarled. "If you really want to know more, you must first retrieve the heart of Aurora for me."

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Terra grew weary, wishing the jerk would just answer his question. Heh, fat chance.

Vincent smirked and he waved his hand, a staff coming into it. "It's not a matter of why, but of will. INside your heart there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Vincent swirled his hand, the green orb atop his staff glowing and smoking.

Terra felt the power invade him, there was a stirring inside, like butterflies in the stomach and a pounding in his head. Her grunted and struggled trying desperately to push it all out and away. "I...I don't know...what you're talking about."

"Perhaps not yet, but I've power over sleep. I will awaken what's inside you, and you can be free to be who you truly are." Vincent let his power flow out, he could feel the darkness inside Terra, and he called to it, whispered his desires for the heart making it stir and boil inside.

Terra felt his world going black, the darkness rising from him, clouding his vision, choking his throat until he couldn't breathe. He could hear Master Eraqa in his head, her voice calm and strict trying to coach him through it.

 _Push down the darkness… give it no quarter in your heart!_

She made it sound so easy… and he tried, desperately tried. Why was this so hard? Why was it the harder he fought it the stronger it pushed back. He could feel his limbs moving on their own but couldn't tell what they were doing. He screamed at himself, told himself to stop… Don't give in!

He snapped out of his gaze with a breathless gasp. He stared at the pale curtains of Aurora's bed, his keyblade in his trembling hand, and Vincent laughing as he clutched the shining orb in a thick green fire.

"What… what did I do?" He whirled on Vincent. "What did YOU do?"

"You make it sound as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth. I simply whispered to the darkness you already had inside." Vincent explained with a calm smug tone.

Terra grit his teeth looking at his hands and then back at the princess. What had he done? How could he have done such a thing? Why was there such darkness inside him? He leaned on the bed staring down at Aurora's sleeping figure… then gasped as Ven flashed in his mind. He jumped back as if the bed was on fire.

"Ven!"

He saw her there… very brief but so vivid. Ven laying on the bed still as death, her blonde hair in curtains around her soft innocent face. He'd wanted to touch her too, he recalled. She'd look so gentle, so sweet. He'd wanted to run fingers through her hair, over her cheek, touch his lips to that soft unpainted mouth.

It was those feelings, those needs that had put his back up, that had pushed him to treat her like a kid, to try and think of her as a friend, as a sister… anything but what he had thought of her that first day they'd met.

Was that what caused him to act like this? That deep dark urge to touch what he shouldn't? Had that been the reason his darkness had overpowered him so easily?

"Now then, you wanted to know where Master Xehanort went." Vincent approached him again, the boy slowly turning from the princess to look back at him "That I cannot say, he left so suddenly and disappeared into the darkness."

Terra hung his head, all this trouble, for nothing. He had no answers, only more questions and a guilty conscience.

"Now then, join me boy. Collect six more hearts of light and we shall rule all the worlds together."

"You seem to have things mixed up." Terra said on a sneer. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant." Terra jolted as the castle rocked, his feet feeling the floor vibrate unsteadily.

"Humph, for a peacekeeper you're off to a very poor start." Vincent teased. "Now then, my work here is finished. As is yours, wasn't there someone you needed to chase?" Vincent laughed as he vanished into flames.

The castle rocked again, and thunderous steps and thumps sounded from downstairs. Terra panted and looked around. "The unversed, they're gonna bring down the castle. I've gotta do something!"

Terra rushed out of the room and down the stairs. What he found caught him off guard. The spiraling wheel and sharp spindle stepped across the ground of the throne room knocking on the supports crashing in the walls causing dust to sprinkle from the floors above.

"Knock it off!" He shouted and leaped straight into battle. It was far larger than any of the other unversed and far more difficult to deal with. He found himself taking massive amounts of damage which he had to use potions to heal since he hadn't learned any cure spells yet.

Still he wore it down, taking it apart piece by piece til all that was left was the main body, and even that was staggering on its legs. It got in a quick hit that had him sprawling across the ground. After falling hard, he scrambled to his feet and quickly dashed to the side and brought his blade up on the underbelly. The wood split and the large body shook and began to crumble before evaporating to dust as its counterparts had.

Everything went calm again, and Terra sensed that the darkness had eased some. With the largest threat taken care of Terra knew his business here was done. He started for the door, paused and glanced back at the stairs.

He returned to Aurora's room, to look upon her sleeping face one more time. However this time all he saw was Ven, and it ate at him that he could have done such a horrible thing, even if his mind had been clouded by an outside force.

What if it really had been Ven? What if Vincent had wanted her heart instead of Aurora's? Could he have done the same thing? Or would his feelings allow him to push past it and hold the darkness at bay?

It didn't matter, not now anyway. Because it was Aurora, not Ven, who lay in a dead slumber without her heart.

"I'm sorry, I'll get your light back, after I figure out how to battle the darkness inside me." He touched her hand, feeling it cold under his palm and he grit his teeth pulling back and walking away. As he strode across the bridge he thought of all he had learned here, of Vincent's words.

Why was Master Xehanort after imprisoning the hearts? What was his connection to the unversed? He needed more answers and hoped he would find them in the next world.

After watching Terra leave, Vincent appeared back in his castle and mantled the heart in his chamber. He guarded it with a portal maze and laced it with traps and minions so that any who tried to seek it out would be confused and stumbling around. He sensed a presence behind him and smirked. "Was that a suitable enough test for you, Xehanort?"

"Yes, it was very well executed." Xehanort approached him staring at the heart with a calm smile. "There's such rich darkness inside that boy… the more he becomes attuned with it, the easier it'll be to manipulate him to use it."

"Yes, he's very promising, but stubborn. You have your work cut out for you, Xehanort."

"All good things come to those who wait." He reached out holding the flaming orb in his hands and he extinguished it to admire the purity. "One down, six to go."

"Seven hearts of the purest light… such a search may take some time. As you said, good things come to those who wait. I shall have the patience for this." Vincent took the orb as Xehanort handed it over. "Whilst I collect the hearts and opening the portal to the heart of all worlds, you work on corrupting that young vessell of yours. Together we shall recreate this world, and turn it into one of complete darkness!"

Xehanort chuckled and gave the heart once last glance before strolling off. "Until then, we best keep our distance from each other. I'll be in now and again to check your progress, Vincent. Don't disappoint me."

Vincent watched him leave and then strut to his own throne sitting upon it. Little by little he let out a laugh… starting from a soft chuckle and growing to maniacal laughter, the sounds which echoed his halls and sent chills to all who heard him.

 _ **This chapter turned out shorter than I wanted, but I think I got the gist of it across. I won't be showing off every world from every POV but I'll be showing the major highlights of what I think will push the story along further.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: My Dream is...**_


	4. My Dream is

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 4** _ **: My Dream is…**_

So far Ven wasn't really enjoying her time seeing other worlds. Oh sure she liked the vivid display, the first world she'd gone to was an enchanted dream, with rocky mountains, dark spooky forests, and at the end a beautiful glade of flowers with a castle in the distance. However…

" _Get away, yah thief!"_

" _We don't know any Terra."_

" _Haven't I seen that sword before? A young man pointed one at me asking about some Xehanort, my poor heart nearly stopped."_

The people there hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms. She'd been treated like some kind of criminal. The only one who showed her any sort of kindness had been Snow White, a princess and one of the sweetest people she'd ever known. But even Snow had said that Terra had come, and had summoned a bunch of monsters… well that's the way the dwarves interpreted it. There had been monsters, but Terra didn't summon them, he couldn't have because she'd seen them herself, and no Terra.

Oh, Terra had been there, that she was sure of, but why? And why did everyone say he was doing bad things? She had to find him, she had to find out the truth… but how was she supposed to do anything trapped in this stupid cage! Better yet…

"Somebody wanna tell me how I got so SMALL!" She shook the bars and gave a deep sigh hanging her head. She heard a noise and went on alert. She gripped the bars tightly as she saw a pair of feet walking straight to her. She backed up squeaking as the cage lifted up and she fell against the back sprawled out wincing.

"Don't be afraid… oh my, you're the strangest looking mouse I've ever seen."

"Mouse?" Ven winced and peered at the woman through squinted eyes. The beautiful face was dusted with cinders, she noted, as if she'd been working around the fireplace. She was dressed like a maid and yet the woman held such posture and manner of speak you'd think the girl was a noble or something.

"Jacqueline you'd better explain things to her." She set the cage down, and Ven got a look at the mouse, clad in a little red dress and hat. The mouse was as big ad her… or maybe she was as big as a mouse.. .either way Ven considered it an odd meeting.

"Now then, looka lil one. Rakeareasy." The squeaky female voice spoke in an odd slang with a lil laugh in the throat. "We likea you, Cinderelly likea you too. She's a nice, very nice nice."

Ven stared, then glanced up at the woman. Cinderelly? The woman smiled at her sweetly and all the knots of nerves and uneasiness melted. She returned the smile and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Come on now, Zugk-Zugk!" Jacqueline told her walking out of the cage with Ven right behind. Once all the way out they stood beneath Cinderelly face to face for introductions. "Name a Jacqueline, call me Jaq."

"I'm Ven, It's nice to meet you Jaq."

"Ven-Ven! Needa summa, aska Jaq."

Ven giggled and gave a node. She jolted when a bossy voice echoed in the halls.

"CINDERELLA!"

"Oh well, I better get to my chores." Cinderella said on a sigh. "I'll see you two in a little while."

"Wow, it looks like she's got her hands full." Ven noticed watching Cinderella go.

"Yep-Yep, work work work, Cinderelly step-mother keep her busy all day." Jaq explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice and face.

"She didn't seem to mind much, though." Ven had remembered the soft smile Cinderella kept pressed on her lips. If she'd had to do chores like that all day she'd be crabby and scowling. Just showed how sweet a person Cinderella was.

"Nope not our Cinderelly, she gotta dream, dream gonna come true too."

A dream, huh? That put a smile on Ven's lips. She recalled Terra's voice in her head.

" _Being a keyblade master is all I've ever dreamed about!"_ His voice had been thick with youth and determination. It was like him swearing up and down that his dream would come true.

"That sounds like somebody I know." Despite the smile on her face, Ven had an almost desperate urge to see him just now. She'd also seen his face so disappointed after the Mark of Mastery exam. She wanted so badly to hug him, to tell him it'd be okay and that he would be a master, one day, and to just keep wishing and dreaming and not to let it fade.

"Oh! Maybe you can help me find him." Ven suddenly shouted startling Jaq a moment. She gave an apologetic look and lowered her voice to a calm tone. "I'm looking for someone, his name is Terra, have you seen him?"

"Uh.. nope-nope, never saw Terra afore." Jaq pouted at Ven's disappointed face.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Come on, gotta see the house!" Determined to get that sad look off Ven's face. Jaq pulled her along. Instead of using the door and risk being spotted Jaq lead her through a hole in the wall. Inside were little obstacles and makeshift stairs for creatures just their size. There were a few unversed looming around, but they came in small clutches, easy enough for Ven to take care of. Climbing up little boxes and discarded bricks and the inner wooden structure of the house the pair of them made it to Cinderella's room.

It was a small but cozy room. The bed was just big enough for Cinderella to snuggle into. A cute vanity desk with brush and ribbons sat on one side along with a tall dressing shade that held an old fashioned pink and white gown. Jaq signaled her over to the window and she quickly bounded up the step stool and looked out with big and wonderous eyes.

Her giddy female heart danced with delight at the glittering palace all lit up at night like a beacon of hope. "Wow! That's so beautiful!"

"That's a palace, King's Palace, gonna be a big ball tonight." Jaq explained.

Wow, that sounded like so much fun. Too bad she was so small, Ven would have loved to go.. dressed all up dance with a prince. Her heart sighed and she lay out on the sill in a dreamy state. "Sound great… Is Cinderella going?"

She glanced back at the dress hanging up.

"Oh…" Jaq gave a deep sigh. "I don't know." The door opened and there she was. Cinderella smiled at the two of them as she strolled to the dress shade.

"Hello, have you two become friends already?"

Jaq and Ven shared a smile, then Ven rolled onto her back then sat up so she could face Cinderella who was humming happily as she worked on the dress in question. "You sure look happy, Cinderella."

"I'm going to the royal ball tonight." Cinderella said with eager excitement. "Ah, I guess dreams really do come true." Cinderella looked dreamy all for a split second before that screech of a voice rang out again. Ven inwardly wanted to thwack her keyblade against the person's head. "My dress will just have to wait."

As Cinderella left Jaq brought he apron to her face to sniffle into it. "Poor Cinderelly, she not go to the ball."

"What?" Shocked Ven looked over. "Why not?"

"You'll see, they fix her. Work, work, work she'll never get her dress done."

No! Ven inwardly screamed as she got to her feet. She wasn't gonna see another person's dreams come to a crashing halt.

"We can't let that happen. Maybe there's something we can do."

Jaq's hands fell from her face and she gasped with a sudden giddiness. "Hey I gotsta idea! Ven-Ven helpa Jaq?"

"With what?"

"Fixing Cinderelly's dress for the ball," Jaq practically danced from the idea.

"Okay!" Ven a bit giddy herself looked at the dress then paused and stroked her chin. "Huh, but what do we need to get?"

"Look around the house, lotsa pretty pretty things." Jaq explained.

"Hmm, okay, I'll go get what we need, Jaq you set things up here. I'll be right back!" Ven jumped down from the sil, pausing when Jaq called back up to her."

"Carefee Roosafee."

"Roosa-fee?" Ven raised a brow at the name.

"Yep, Roosafee a cat-cat. He meanie sneaky, jump at you, bite atchu HA!" Jaq made like a cat knawing her teeth in the air as if feasting on a mouse. Ven shuddered at the visionary display

"Gotcha!"

She stepped cautiously through the house taking care of the small patches of unversed that slithered through her path. She'd found the items one by one lugging them upstairs. It was a work out, but one that she enjoyed. She'd kept the image of Cinderella's surprised and happy face in her mind to help the time pass and she could pry the smile off her own face at the thought of it.

They lay the items by the dress, little by little changing and altering the dress on it's mannequin. Ribbons, sashes, buttons, what was missing? Ven touched a hand to her mouth as she considered. "What do you think, Jaq? What are we missing?"

"Hmm, oh, it still needs a pitty-pitty pearl!" Jaq exclaimed. Ven's eyes went to the neckline and she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know where it is, I'll get it!" She rushed through the hole jumping in her excitement. She paused peeking around the wardrobe when she saw the big black cat asleep on the floor. Wouldn't you know her luck, the pearl was right by its paw.

She snuck forward, the cat's eyes were closed, and Roosafee… Lucifer… whatever it's real name, appeared to be asleep. She approached quietly, waving a hand over it's face and letting out an easy breath before plucking up the pearl. She began to sneak off again… but there was a cool shiver running up her spine.

She jumped when she heard Jaq's voice above her. "Rook out! Roosafee!" Big balls of yawn fell from above. Jaq tossed them at the cat causing him to howl in protest and run around before beating it's body against the end table knocking Jaq off her feet and onto the floor.

"Oooh dat hurt… GAH!" She huddled as Lucifer raised it's paw to strike but Ven didn't let it reach her new friend. Blade in hand she snapped it across the cat's paw.

"Time to play, cat!" She handed the pearl off to Jaq and motioned for her to run. She darted and dodged the playful cat, knocking it around with her blade and singeing it with spells that had it's eyes dizzying.

Jaq watched from the safety of the hole in the wall, her eyes wide in wonder as Ven not only held Lucifer off but was down right beating the poor cat into the ground. Lucifer ran off, a down right fraidy cat out the open door to the hall and Ven let her blade vanish and turned to give her a smile.

"Wow, Ven-ven save a Jaq."

"You saved me first, that's what friends do. We girls gotta look out for each other, right?" She giggled.

"Zugk-Zugk, Ven and Jaq are good friends."

"Yeah, now come on, let's get that dress finished."

Cinderella came into her room exhausted from the night's work. Her step mother and step sisters were already getting dressed for the ball, and she hadn't spent any time on her dress at all. Disappointment ached in her heart and she sat at the window trying to rationalize reasons why it was better that she didn't go.

They all failed as all the images turned to deeper wishes, and wants. She felt the first tears sparkling in her eyes as she stared at the castle, the white glittering against the dark blue sky of the night. She gasped when she heard movement behind her, the dress shade opening to reveal her dress, but instead of the old fashioned plane dress it was modified, pink and white with bows and ribbons dazzling it up classically.

"Oh my… is that my-"

"Surprise! It's a present from us," Ven explained looking at Cinderella's face expressing the looks Ven had imagined perfectly. "Now you have a dress for the ball."

"It's such a surprise." She knelt down to cradle Ven in her hand the tears in her eyes fell but they were happy tears of gratitude. "Oh Thank you, Ven, Jaq. Thank you so much."

Ven felt a wave of satisfaction and happiness when Cinderella had practically danced out of her room in her new dress. Her and Jaq took a breather together at the window sil watching the palace, imagining Cinderella dancing her heart out.

"Jaq-Jaq hope a Cinderelly dream come true." Jaq dabbed her wet eyes with her apron and looked at Ven curiously. "What's Ven-Ven dream?"

The question surprised her. She hadn't really given it that much thought… until Jaq had asked. She remembered Terra's dream, his face, his voice, calling out with such pride, happiness, and determination… and then remembered Aqua's voice ringing in tune.

" _Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about."_

" _Well you're not the only one."_

Terra had looked down, saw the two girls at his feet sitting side by side, Aqua smiling, Ven staring almost in awe at him with her solemn blue eyes.

"I know, you, me, and Ven all share the same dream." He had knelt down holding out the wooden keyblade to her as if to say, take it and it will all come true. She'd grasped it firmly the first light sparkling in her eyes.

"Funny, I'd never given it much thought, til you asked me. My dream… is to become a keyblade master."

"Jaq hope Ven dream come true too."

"I just gotta keep believing, right?" Ven looked over her shoulder smiling at Jaq. Terra, she thought hoping her thoughts would somehow reach him. You have to keep believing too, don't give up.

~Castle of Dreams: Courtyard~

Terra's dreams were far from his mind as he stepped through the portal and into the new world. It was dark out, light shimmering from the moon and the castle in the distance. It was a quiet night, the only sound were that of crickets… and a woman crying.

He glanced over seeing the girl huddled on a stone bench weeping. He approached her, his gentle heart reaching out to her hoping he could soothe away the woes.

"Is something wrong?"

Stupid question, he thought, of course there was something wrong. A woman in tatters kneeling and crying as if the world around her was crumbling.

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress- but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it, and I was so looking forward to the ball." She sobbed the words, not really caring who was listening, but grateful that someone was around to listen. She needed to let it out, the pain filling her heart making her weep more and more in desperation.

Cinderella had always been so hopeful, even as things got dire, and dreary around her she'd always believed her dreams would come true. She believed she would one day be a lady again, to go amongst other people with the grace and poise of her former title, to dance and be happy just as her father had once danced with her right in that very courtyard. It had been her dream for so many years now, and now that dream was in tatters, like her dress.

Terra didn't see the inner fight, all he saw was a woman slipping into despair and he tried to comfort.

"Darkness, always finds way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." How had the master found its way to his words? He could hear Eraqa speaking to him, very much the same way he spoke to Cinderella.

Unversed sprouted from the ground spotting a wounded victim ready to drink up the negative emotions she was unleashing. Always ready to protect he went on guard and battled them back. Still even as the last shadow vanished, she sat there weeping. Terra was at a loss of what to do…

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need." The sweet grandmotherly voice echoed in his ears catching Terra offguard. He saw a shimmer of smoky light cloud in the area and appear by Cinderella. The woman was shrouded in happy blue and a pink ribbon, her round face as sweet as can be. She stroked Cinderella's head speaking calmly and ushering her up to her feet.

"Come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball… oh but I'm not-" Cinderella began to interject but the woman waved her off with a flick of the wrist.

"Nonsense, of course you are, but we'll have to hurry. Now what were those magic words?" She thought her long white stick flicking about with a tiny spark of magic on the end. Fascinated Terra watched, and had to take in a gasp of breath as the woman sent a pumpkin rolling and morphing into a carriage with a simple phrase, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

He continued to watch, as she turned the girl's tatters into a sparkling dress that was the color of sea mist, just the palest of blues. "Oh, it's liek a dream come true!" Cinderella exclaimed rushing to the water to see it for herself.

"Yes, but like all dreams this can't last forever. The magic will only last until midnight, then on the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"yes, I understand." Cinderella hugged the small woman sighing happily. She gave Terra a brief glance and smile before hopping into her carriage and riding off into the distance. Terra watched her, puzzled and bewildered.

"Her heart was full of light." Terra said aloud blinking in surprise. "Why didn't I see it?What did you do?" Terra asked the fairy. "I could hardly tell she was the same person."

"Who are you?" She asked wanting the answer first before she answered his.

"Terra." He stated simply and she understood that was all she would get from him.

"Well Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

"I do," Terra stated honestly. "I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done." Fairy Godmother explained with a quiet calmness. "Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she was right."

"So that's what made her shine," Terra concluded, "Faith in her heart that anything is possible."

He thought of it, and of the Fairy Godmother's words when he followed Cinderella to the castle. He escorted her inside, past the unversed who lingered and tried to halt her, and up the steps to the ballroom where a crowd of people gathered.

The task of protecting her had been a bit difficult, but she'd shown little fear. Her light shone even as the darkness crept around them and Terra had a thrilling need to protect that light from everything that threatened it. It was a familiar tug in his heart, one he would explore later.

"Thank you, um…" Cinderella felt silly staring at her savior without even knowing his name.

"Terra," he answered with a smile. When she returned it he couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Thank you, Terra."

He laughed and like a proper gentleman put an arm behind his back and motioned with the other as he bowed as if to say "after you, madame." She giggled at his chivalry and waltzed past him.

Her face shone as she danced, and that familiar tug pulled at him again. He had to inhale quickly whe he saw himself looking at Ven's face, feeling her light. "Wha-" he shook his head holding it. "What am I thinking?"

Maybe he missed her, he was used to seeing her everyday. Terra wasn't sure how long he'd been gone but he knew he'd never gone this long without seeing her face, her smile. It was making him uneasy, making him feel all these uncomfortable emotions and think uncomfortable thoughts.

Just like with Aurora.

He winced at the memory and crossed his arms determined to watch the ball and not think about that or about Ven. Shadows moved above and he narrowed his eyes. "Unversed."

That, at least he knew, would keep him occupied.

Aqua stepped into the castle just as the bells were ringing midnight. She couldn't believe how far she'd fallen behind. Her travels in the dark lanes between had lead her to this world, but it had been a long one, too long. She'd lost sight of Ven almost right after she'd left. She hoped Ven was here, the first world she'd stumbled across.

She saw a fleeting figure above, a woman in a sparkling dress running, not quite afraid, but there was a small sensation of panic across her face. She'd lost a shoe, and was in too much of a hurry to grab it as she fled from the hall and the grand duke who was in hot pursuit of her.

Well, she thought, this was odd.

"Aqua!"

She turned around startled and looked up the stairs and felt a wave of relief come over her at the familiar face.

"Terra!"

Terra too was grateful to see her. He thought about comparing notes, to see what she knew, but as he descended the staircase her first words to him were…

"Terra, Ven ran away from home."

He halted mid-stride, confusion and fear pitting in his gut. "What?"

"I think she left to go find you." Aqua explained watching the clash of emotions on her friends face. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No…" He whispered it, but knew that wasn't quite right. He thought of the last time he'd seen her, how she had come barrelling down the staircase and clung onto him for dear life. He had thought it was because She knew he was leaving on a mission… but maybe it had been something else. "Actually, just before I left she tried to tell me something."

He walked some needing to calm himself, the way Aqua was looking at him was making all the knots that had loosened after his Unversed battle tighten up again.

"I should have listened to what she had to say."

"Oh…" Aqua watched him, weary of his behavior. From the moment she'd told him the news his normally cool and collected face had gone white as a sheet, and then his body had stiffened. He was holding something in, and she began to pry.

"So did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light."

"Pure hearts… filled with light?" Confusion sang in Aqua's voice.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra began to walk out. He couldn't sit still, not anymore. New information bubbled in his brain and he barely heard Aqua speaking. He paused, calmed himself and turned around to face her.

"Aqua… do you still have the same dream?"

"Well… yes." Even though she was a master already she knew of the dream he spoke of. It wasn't a matter of becoming a master, but for all of them, her, Ven and Terra to all become masters. That was the true dream

"There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness."

Aqua's uneasiness fled and she smiled genuinely. He hadn't given up, he was still fighting for his dream

"If you see her, give her my thanks."

"Mmm will do." And she would give her, her own thanks for teaching Terra to just keep believing.

 _ **I was debating where to leave this chapter off, and I hope i chose the right one. I'm going to be bouncing around between characters for most of the chapters so I can give you guys a wide view of the story and I hope you won't get confused by it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The girl in a mask**_


	5. The Girl in the Mask

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 5:** _ **The girl in a mask**_

 **~The Mysterious Tower~**

Terra left Cinderella's world with determination to seek out more answers. He didn't find much in that small world, but he had gotten an answer to one of many question that had lingered in his mind. The Grand Duke whom had extended his thanks to Terra for dealing with the unversed who'd crashed the ball, had given him news on where the unversed came from.

Apparently there was a rumor that a girl in a mark had summoned the creatures, and they obeyed her every command. This girl in question soon vanished shortly after arriving but her minions stayed behind feeding off the negative energies around them.

He felt he needed further guidance, and what better a person to seek out than Master Yen Sid. He had been the one to first sense the disruptions and he may have more answers than what was told to them. He glided into the small clearing, doffing his armor, and turning his eyes up high to the top of the tower where he was sure the master rested.

His attention was caught when a small figure came rushing out the front door. Terra's interest was instantly piqued when he saw the figure, a mouse, was carrying a keyblade. The mouse rose another object into the air calling out the magic words "Alakazam!" This sent the object aglow and suddenly the small keyblade wielder was bounced about in the sky and sent skittering off.

"Hmmm…" Terra wondered just where the little mouse was headed off to. He gave it little thought as he climbed the steps and approached the Master. The tall elderly man in thick blue robes stared off at the sky, probably watching as his pupil had darted off.

"Master Yen Sid!" Terra straightened and bowed in proper greeting. "My name is Terra."

He turned slowly to face him and at the name given gave a slow cautious grunt.

"Yes, Eraqa's pupil, I've been expecting you. It is the unversed." Yen Sid sat, knowing this may not be the most pleasant of visits.

"Yes, I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself."

"I am no longer master, I doffed that mantle."

"But sir…" Terra hesitated to correct him but followed through. "Wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a keyblade."

"You refer to Mickey. He too sought guidance here. As a king he is good and kind, but the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness." Yen Sid said with more amusement than annoyance in his voice. Still that amusement waned as he explained further. "He has left using an object he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help to him in his current quest. Like you he is eager to use his keyblade to set things right."

To set things right, yeah that was what he wanted, still he needed to set himself straight and make sure he was seeking the right questions so he could find the right answers.

"I'm not even sure of what's wrong. Master Xehanort is missing, and now I've learned that there's a masked girl who is controlling the unversed."

"You must approach things differently. First you must consider that these are one in the same problem."

"You mean, you think Master Xehanort has something to do with the unversed?"

"I must not make assumptions." His visions were too clouded, but his own heart wavered knowing that his old friend was once again stirring inside the darkness, and Xehanort had a problem with separating it from his heart.

"Master Yen Sid… there's something else that's been troubling me." Terra started then once again hesitated to ask. He wanted to see if Yen Sid knew where he could find Ven, so maybe he could convince her to go home, so she'll be safe and stay out of his thoughts.

"Whatever else is troubling you will have to wait. Find Master Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin. I've no doubt that the pieces will fall into place once you do."

"Yes Sir!" He bowed and quickly exited.

Terra was unsure of where to go next in his search. Aboard his craft he zipped through the lanes between worlds hoping the answers would come to him, and the light would guide him. Instead, and unexpectedly, Master Xehanort himself led him where he needed to go. He could hear the elderly master whisper huskily in his thoughts and his head shot up in surprise.

"Master Xehanort!"

"Terra! Come see me at once!" Xehanort left a trail, opening the path and guiding him to a dusty world on the very outskirts of the cluster of worlds he'd just explored. It was a dark and perilous desert with rippling storms of dust and dirt kicking up around tall rocky structures. Atop one of the pillars Terra spotted the master waiting for him, and he quickly made his descent.

As the armor disappeared he stood gait to gait with Xehanort his eyes hard and searching for explanations. "I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done. I just don't understand why."

Xehanort's eyes lowered guiltily, "Someone had to safeguard the light, from the demon I unleashed." He took a moment his mind clicking and repeating his own words in his head before he spoke them. "You must know of the girl by now, the one in the mask."

He saw the confirmation on Terra's face and he turned his head away picturing his creation standing there, her wicked smile spreading and her fingers stretching out to toy with the shadows unleashing from her own power. He had to hide his own smile from spreading.

"Her name is Vanita, a creature of pure darkness, one of my making."

"Vanita…" the name, so dark and disruptive, it suited what Xehanort was describing. "Are you telling me she came from you?"

"She came from Ven."

"Ven?" Nothing he could have said would have surprised him more. His face paled and his entire body tensed up.

"Yes, Vanita is the darkness that was inside your friend." Xehanort saw Terra's stature crumbling and he hurried his explanation so that the information would all sink in. "It was an accident. While training with me Ven succumbed to the darkness and there was only one way to save her. Strip that part of her away and thus Vanita was made. In the process I damaged Ven's heart in the most horrific way. "

He turned his back to hide his face, he no longer trusted himself to keep his face calm and in character.

"So I did what I felt was right, and left her with Eraqa. I knew she could no longer stay with me, the man who did her such grievous harm." Dramatically he placed a hand over his eyes as if to keep tears from spilling.

Terra watched and listened but he could hardly believe it. He thought of Ven, his friend, that bright spirited girl. It was hard to believe that someone so sweet and innocent could have any darkness inside her at all let alone succumb to it.

Then again… that was the point wasn't it. If Vanita was the dark, that meant Ven was the light. A pure heart void of darkness, just like the princesses he had met. It explained why he thought of her every time he met one.

"Master Xehanort… Ven has gotten a lot better since then." Wanting to soothe the grief he sensed in Xehanort's words Terra approached him. "You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save her."

"Well thank you, lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease."

So… that's what it was. Terra thought, relieved by the confession. He closed his eyes remembering the day Ven had been brought to them. She walked and talked, but her eyes had been so… not quite blank as he'd originally thought, but sad… as if there was pieces of her missing. It made sense now, all of it. It was just as Yen Sid had said, the pieces were falling into place.

He narrowed his eyes, it was time to deal with the second problem.

"Master, why is Vanita still free?"

"Well I did my best to contain her the moment she was unleashed but…"

"She managed to escape." Terra finished. Xehanort nodded in confirmation and he stepped towards Terra.

"Vanita uses the keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And now you see the worlds are coated with her ghastly underlings."

"The Unversed!"

"She has no control over the darkness in her heart. The keyblade is not hers to bear." Xehanort said on a snarl to put his point across. "She's an abomination, beyond hope of salvation. Join me, Terra. Help right this wrong that I have wrought."

"Hmm, but I have no idea where to find her?"

"What I can tell you about Vanita amounts to this." There, he thought with and inward excitement. I have you hooked, and now to reel you in. "Her darkness is drawn to the light which she seeks to disrupt and then destroy."

Terra began to think hard, and seek his heart for answers to Xehanort's clues and riddles. As he did the darkness in his heart swelled up, fear clutching in his belly as he fought off images of Aqua and Ven fighting and hurting. He saw Ven's face tear streaked hand stretched out before she collapsed on the ground lifeless. He snapped away from his vision.

"Ven!"

He hadn't meant to call out her name but the fear had been too fresh, too harsh in his memory. He needed to say it, needed to hear her name.

"Yes, I imagine she'll seek out your friend sooner or later." Xehanort had to turn his face to hide the secret smile on his lips. "The two of them were once united, and she is now pure light, the souce of Vanita's need to disrupt and destroy. It stands to reason that one day the two will clash together, but with Ven's current state of power, I doubt she will be able to stand against her."

"I have to stop her! I have to stop Vanita before she finds Ven!" Terra didn't care for the panic that now laced his voice. His heart was thudding, and it ached from the overwhelming fear. He began to think of what he should do… should he tell the master? Maybe he should find Aqua… or Ven, he had to get to Ven… no… no he had to find Vanita. He had to eliminate the problem before she could cause anymore harm.

"Agreed, I suggest you go to the city of light, Radiant Garden. That is most likely the next place Vanita will strike next."

Terra composed himself, he ordered his heart to calm again, but still the image of this masked girl, and Ven fighting now plagued him, and shook his nerves. He stomped his foot as he straightened to his proper stance, and bowed to Xehanort.

"Don't worry, Master. I'll take care of Vanita."

Once Terra had gone a portal of darkness swelled behind Xehanort and Vanita stepped through and removed her helmet to let those long dark curls fall loose. "I found her, Ven was at Vincent's castle along with the newest keyblade master."

"I see, I take it Vincent gave them a show."

"Ven released the captive princess' heart, Vincent was pissed." She laughed. "To think a child stole it right from under his nose. He must be mortified."

"He'll get over it… Aurora is only one heart of seven, and he knows it'll take time to find them all and secure them." He turned to her fully. "More importantly what did he say to them, about Terra?"

"He did as you asked like a good little puppet. He sowed seeds of doubt, planting the idea of Terra's betrayal into their heads, particularly the new master." She gave a sultry laugh and did a slow spin. "How I love the taste of deceit!"

"I suggest you continue your deceit and lure Ven here. It's time for her first test to see how the worlds have improved her skills. However, you're NOT to kill her do you understand, Vanita?"

"Yeah, yeah… mmm our first confrontation…" She looked at him with cruel eyes smiling sinfully. "This outta be good."

 **~The Lanes Between~**

Ven was a mess, her head filled with thoughts that upset her and made her whimper. Where was Terra? What had happened? Was Vincent telling the truth? Had Terra really stolen Aurora's heart? Why? It didn't make any sense, none of it did.

What had happened that would make him change so much? He'd seemed content when he left, filled with purpose and determination. That didn't sound like someone who had given up or was falling into darkness. But what if...

No!

"No!" She repeated to herself and slammed a foot on her hoverboard making it zip faster. "I refuse to believe it! I refuse to believe Terra would fall to Darkness!" She zoomed through the sky letting the speed and the shift of lights and worlds move past her and ease her troubled thoughts.

She'd just managed to calm herself down when a figure zipped by her, flaming red and fiece. Ven's eyes met the hollow black mask of the woman she'd seen back at home.

"Her again! You're not getting away this time!" She sped off after her, following her to a dusty world that was not the sweet fairytale the others had been. This one looked like the promising nightmare.

She dropped down, armor fading off her and she looked around, hair whipping in the wind and she tossed it back out of her face. She sensed the dark presence behind her and whirled around. Found you, she thought.

"All right, you, what did you mean when you said Terra would be a different person?"

Vanita strolled across the desert plane her long legs strolling causing that feminine gait to practically slither up and stand toe to toe with her.

"I meant exactly what I said, you simple fool. The Terra you know will be gone for good." She made a pouty voice. "It's a shame isn't, especially since you like him so much."

"That's the biggest load of nonsense I've ever heard!"

"What is? The fact he's gonna change? Or that you like him?"

"Don't try and confuse me because it isn't gonna work. I'm telling you that Terra will always be my friend, and whatever you're planning to do to him will fail!"

"Me? Plan… HAHAHAHAHA!" Vanita laughed outright. "Oh little girl, you're so naive. I don't plan, scheme a little maybe, but I don't like thinking too far ahead… makes the outcome so boring." She stretched her hand out grinning behind the mask. "I prefer to cause a little chaos, and let the outcome speak for itself." The keyblade form, a dark spiral shape with etches around a blue orb in the shape of an eye.

"What?" Ven stared at the object in disbelief. "A keyblade?" She snarled and let her own blade from free the two of them staring off ready to battle.

"Good," Vanita laughed. "Let's see what you're made of."

Vanita stalked her like prey, watching Ven's eyes shake a bit as they stared her down. The poor little lamb, she laughed inwardly. I'll give her something to really fear. She vanished into shadow, Ven's momentary loss of her costing her greatly as Vanita appeared above her and knocked her across the ground.

Ven skidded and rolled then jumped to her feet, all the tension erase as she was overcome with a need to just attack. She launched at her slicing her blade up and matching against the girl's with a little spark show.

Her strength had improved, Vanita thought looking on and considering… but she's still hesitant… still wet behind the ears. This battle is gonna be cake. Oh sure, her light side had some moves, and did a little damage, but it was all too easy to send her flying.

Ven shouted as she fell on her back her blade skittering out of reach and Vanita stood over her, sour and disappointed. "I was hoping for a better fight. You're pathetic. Completely worthless." She snarled and watched Ven struggle to grip her blade again. "I'd be going against the master's orders… but who cares. You're a waste of space."

Ven looked up her eyes widening as the dark light above her formed, ready to obliterate her from existence,

"As far as I'm concerned your part here is finished!"

Vanita sent the ball flying, it exploded on impact and she grinned behind the mask at the sound of Ven's pain filled cries.

"Ta-ta, little lamb."

 _ **Why do I like Vanita/ Vanitas so much? In the games his character is just so interesting, cocky and confident… it's a great relief compared to the variations of Xehanort that are usually the main bosses. Anywho, hope you're all enjoying this, Aqua will be playing a bigger part in the next chapter for those of you who are missing her character.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: City of Light**_


	6. City of Light

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 6: City of Light**

She'd been saved by a mouse. He was a keyblade wielding mouse, but a mouse nonetheless. Together they beat the strange woman in black, but not before she'd twisted up Ven's insides with words she couldn't understand.

" _Consider yourself on probation."_ She had said.

Probation for what? What did that woman have against her anyway? What was all this about? Worry stirred in her gut and she desperately wanted to find Terra and get to the bottom of it all. She gave Mickey a small smile and held out her hand to shake with him.

"Thanks for saving me. My name's Ven."

"Aww don't mention it, Ven." Mickey laughed. "I"m Mickey."

"I see you've got a keyblade."

"Yep, I've been training under the great Yen Sid." Mickey let the keyblade fade from his hand. "He found out the worlds were in trouble and I sorta took off without telling him."

Ven laughed her hand pressed to her mouth. "I guess that makes two of us. I ran off too, I'm looking for my friend Terra."

"Well I haven't met any Terra yet, but the I haven't really been anyplace long enough to have a good look." He holds out the star shaped item. "All i have to do is think and this star shard will take me anywhere I wanna go… but I haven't gotten the fine points down yet, like when or where. It just sort of kicks in whenever it wants to."

He glanced down at the shard a minute a small glimmer of annoyance passing, but it went by quickly as the optimistic little moused smiled up at her. "But I wouldn't have met you, if it hadn't had brought me here."

Ven laughed imagining the small little mouse travelling like that, popping in and out of worlds. Mickey kept his arm stretched out so she could get a good look at it. Her eyes took in the pretty blue glass surface and lightning yellow jagged patterns inside.

"You know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts working, 'cause it's reacting to something."

Unable to resist Ven stretched her fingers out to touch the glass surface. She wondered if the shard could help her find Terra… and the moment her fingers brushed the blue shine a light sparked bright and Ven felt herself being yanked and shot through space.

 **~The Space Between~**

Aqua zipped through the dark spaces, her mind whirling on what had happened in the last world she had visited. She'd seen Ven, all too briefly as the girl had taken off. Ven was determined to find Terra and find out what was going on with him. Truth be told Aqua was worried too, but she had to have faith in him. Didn't she?

Of course she did, he was her friend, and she knew he could battle against the darkness.

She hoped.

Her thoughts cut off as a glint caught her eye. She spotted Terra and her eyes widened. Speak of the devil and there he was, Terra was zooming looking tensed up and in a right hurry. She sped up after him following him through a warp. She lost sight of him just as she approached the new world, her eyes narrowed and she looked around for him.

"He must have gone there, maybe he found something out about Master Xehanort."

Decisive, Aqua opened the portal and stepped out into the world. She casually strolled through the gate her eyes looking around the main square. She spotted only one person and immediately approached him.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to bother you sir."

"Ah well now, aren't you a well mannered lass?" The small old duck gave a hearty smile and leaned some on his cane as he talked with her. "I'll be pleased as punch to help you if I can."

"Thank you, I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here."

"Hmmm.,," Scrooge touched his bill looking the woman up and down. "I don't know about a boy, but I did see a lass similar to yourself."

"Really?" Ven… did that mean Ven was here? "Where did she go?"

"She headed up toward yon castle in a right hurry." Scrooge pointed it out behind him.

"Thank you so much for your time, sir." Aqua hurried off her legs eating up ground in quick fast strides. There was a beautiful garden just outside the castle gates, and she made her way through even as unversed began to pop up like daisies from the darkness. Too busy with her foes she failed to see Ven leap over the wall behind her and run back toward the square in pursuit of something bigger than a few minor shadows.

It cornered poor Scrooge McDuck in the square, and despite being an eighth of its size scrooge rose his cane against the thing. "Away ye beast, you'll not be getting any of MY money!"

Ven didn't know whether to laugh or gasp in shock at his impetuousness. She rushed forward swinging her key and sending the monster skittering off further through the town. She turned to pursue it but heard the squawk of Mr. McDuck.

"Now hold on there lassie. Don't go skittering off before I had a chance to repay ye." Scrooge walked to her leaning gently on his cane.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Now I didn't mean my fortune… hmmm oh but I have just the thing in my hat." He pulled off his top hat, leaning into it he got a wicked gleam in his eyes and leaned in to whisper to her.

"Ye can tell me lass, ye came here from another world, didn't ye?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Ven's eyes widened wondering what she'd done to give it away. Amused, scrooge gave a light hearted chuckle watching her with glinting eyes. Yes they'd all had the look, he'd pinned them all as outsiders the moment he laid eyes on them."

"Dinna worry, me bill is sealed. I'm like you, I come from another world too, I asked a Wizard named Merlin to bring me. Now then, here you go, lifetime passes to Disney Town, enough for you and two grown ups."

Grown ups? How old did he think she was, eight? Ven mentally pouted, but took the passes with a hint of a smile.

"Thanks, if you'll excuse me I have to go after that monster." She bowed her head and rushed off.

Terra panted as he raced through the town in hot pursuit of the monster he'd saw. It was definitely the boss of this world, if he didn't destroy it it could very well cause all manner of damage to the town which held many innocent people.

As he reached the end of the road he looked around for it, the outlet circled around, a series of pipes and machinery that must have been used for some of the amenities in the castle. He heard puffing breaths behind him and completely circled to see Aqua, and then at the same time he and Aqua noticed Ven.

"Terra, Aqua!" Ven had only a momentary sense of glee as she spotted her two friends. The three separate unversed began to move and form together creating one intimidating beast of a robot. It descended upon them threateningly, coming down with a crashing thud before the trio.

The fact that the entity was in essence three separate parts made it hard to pinpoint where exactly to attack. Working together the three heroes chopped down a piece at a time, each getting their share of bruises and scrapes along the way.

Terra found himself deeply impressed by Ven's growth, in the short time he'd been away and she on her own journey Ven had improved so much. He got a bolt to the back due to his admiration and quickly shook himself out of his daze to concentrate on the fight. He shot up cutting down the piece that had attacked him, and this left only one piece.

It rose up ready to attack again, coming at it from different angles the heroes rushed forward. Aqua shouted, "Terra!"

Taking the cue Terra looked to Ven and nodded. "Ven, Now!"

Aqua's hit first paralysing it, long eough for Terra and Ven to attack simultaneously, their blade cutting through in a wicked X shape and turning the monster to shadowy dust. Terra punched his fist in the air as the three rushed together.

"Got 'im!"

"We make a good team." Aqua agreed.

"Sure, do… Terra!" She hugged him suddenly catching him off guard. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Ven." He stroked a hand down the length of her hair and eyed Aqua over her head. "I'm sorry I took off without listening to what you had to say."

"That's alright, you had a mission, right?" Ven pulled back smiling. Still the same… nothing had changed. Ven knew deep down all the nasty rumors and stories had been wrong. All misunderstandings… and if Ven ever saw that girl in the mask again she'd ram her keyblade over her head.

"Yeah," He touched her face smiling. For a moment they just stared at each other, affection sparkling in each other's eyes. Terra had also felt relief at seeing his friend's sparkling smile. After everything Master Xehanort had told him about Vanita, and knowing Ven had been out on her own he'd worried about not finding her in time.

Aqua saw the connection, and something inside her pinched painfully in her gut. She squirmed a bit and cleared her throat, the two looking at her then slowly pulling apart laughing a bit.

"Oh, yeah, I got you these tickets!" Ven pulled out the passes Scrooge had given her.

"For what?" Terra asked eying the pass in his hand.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town… he said to take- eh…" Ven hesitated not wanting to repeat it. "He said to take two friends." She covered, the lie tasting foul on her tongue.

"Looks like fun… but Ven." Aqua put the pass in her pouch. "We need to get you home."

"It's okay, Aqua," Ven grinned puttig her hands on her hips confidently. "Trust me, that girl in the mask is history. She'll never badmouth Terra again."

That struck a chord with Terra. Without thinking or hesitating Terra grabbed her shoulders. "You saw the girl in the mask?!"

"Huh?" Shocked by the sudden change of mood she saw in Terra's face, Ven shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah."

"Vanita…" Terra's eyes narrowed. What had the woman done? Ven looked unharmed… but if they'd encountered each other… no he couldn't let Ven stay out on her own. "Ven…" he cupped her cheek speaking softly now. "You let Aqua take you home."

"What?" Ven's eyes widened. "No way, I wanna go with you. Trust me, Terra I can handle myself! You saw me!"

"I saw, but we've a dangerous task ahead of us, I don't want you to get hurt." He very nearly said please, but Aqua cut him off with a suspicious tone.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra. It doesn't sound like what the master asked you to do."

Terra slowly let go of Ven to turn to her. "It might be a different path, but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure, I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done." Aqua averted her gaze remembering what she'd heard from Vincent, and the whispers of the dwarves she'd helped. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself, Aqua!" Ven, immediately having Terra's back, fought against her judgement. "Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?!" Terra's voice cut off Ven's in a short angry snarl. Ven looked to Terra holding a hand up to soothe but he brushed it away. "Is that what she asked you to do? Was that the Master's orders?"

"She was only-"

"Aqua…" torn and sympathetic Ven looked between the two. Where there had once been affection and friendship now had become hurt and a sense of betrayal.

"I get it…" Terra turned around to walk away. In a panic Ven rushed to him her hand touching his arm. He flinched and pushed her back. "JUST STAY PUT!"

Ven clenched her hands over her heart looking at Terra's face, though the hard lines showed anger, in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes she saw the underlying hurt. "I'm on my own."

Ven watched Terra walk away, her heart aching and tears stinging her eyes. Her own anger and frustrations built up and she turned accusingly at Aqua. "You're awful, Aqua! I can't believe you said that to him!"

"So now you know, but the Master loves Terra."

"Were you also ordered to take me home?" Ven asked her fury and sadness bubbling inside. At Aqua's silence she let it boil over.

"You're the one who's changed, Aqua. Ever since you've become master, you let it go to your head!" She whirled on her, blonde locks flicking over her shoulder. "I'm gonna find Terra! I refuse to go home!" She ran off after him.

Aqua stayed put watching her leave. She clutched the star shape wayfinder in her hand wondering if Ven was right. She'd been so focused on her mission, so focused on obeying her orders that she let her friends down.

Ven may not have fully understood, but her loyalty to Terra was what true friendship should be. Maybe that's why she felt so disconnected from them when the two had embraced. They'd been together so long that it had seemed impossible to pull the three of them apart… but now that this crisis had grown Aqua began to feel like the first discarded piece.

Terra felt his emotions going all over the place as he found his way back to the main square. All manner of thoughts filled his head and began to suffocate and confuse him. The master didn't trust him, that much was clear… and now she had Aqua having the same doubts over this fight with the darkness.

Ven at least had been supportive, it brought on the vaguest of smiles to remember how she had fit in his arms. He'd felt her light then, warm and encouraging, it banished away all the dark thoughts that had plagued his mind even for a few moments.

He had to protect her.

She and Vanita had already encountered each other once, he only hoped that Aqua would do that small part and take her home so she'd be safe and away from Vanita's clutches. Still he probably should have asked just where Ven had seen her, maybe then he could put a finger on where to target her next.

First things first though… He had to deal with this man he'd met. Ridiculous fool, whatever the cook had planned there was no way that Master Xehanort had let himself get caught by a thug. Still there was no harm in looking. The Outer Gardens were quiet, and the stone pillar which led the underground waterway was just as quiet… and empty.

He snorted a bit, what a joke, he should have just-

Terra tensed up as he sensed the presence… whirling his head up and around he looked up and spotted Master Xehanort slumped against a pillar with chains holding his body upright. "MASTER XEHANORT!"

"The old coot sure knows how to take punishment." The thug's voice echoed through the room. Terra's eyes sped around before finding him descending the steps.

"Just like I know how to deal it out." Brown eyes sharpened with an almost crazed look, and Terra knew he wouldn't get himself or the master out of here without a fight.

Back in the gardens Ven had rushed through the pathways in pursuit of Terra. She'd fallen behind because she'd given Aqua a piece of her mind and now she'd lost track of him completely. She slumped in front the moogle hut pulling her legs to her chest she let her head rest on her knees.

Terra…

Why would the master distrust him? Sure he had darkness inside him but he was fighting it. There was too much good in him, too much to love for the darkness to take root. She believed it, and refused to think otherwise. If she didn't believe in Terra who would? Hadn't he already started to doubt himself?

She had to find him, had to tell him how she felt, had to tell him that he wasn't alone! She got to her feet again racing into the courtyard. She gasped when she spotted more unversed, they just kept popping up everywhere, and now they'd surrounded a helpless little boy. "Look out!"

She raced through slicing her blade across the dark shifting bodies. "Run!" She ordered the boy and took on the hoard alone. Once gone she looked around, smiling when she saw the boy was safe. He walked to her, eying her with big gray eyes that held such curiosity and innocence.

"Ienzo, where are you?" A voice called out from the walk above. Even, a strange looking man in a white scientist coat that matched the little boy's, walked down the stairs towards them. "Haven't I told you before not to wander off, child?"

Even looked to Ven his eyes narrowing on her. He'd gotten a brief look at her when she'd ran right up to the palace doors in search of her big eared friend, but now that he saw her up close his earlier notes were confirmed. He sensed nothing but light from her, a pure hearted child much like the young princess Kairi… so very curious.

"It seems we owe you our thanks. We've done our best to raise the boy since his poor parents are not here to do so."

"Oh… you're on your own, huh?" Ven's eyes immediately held sympathy. For a moment she let that sink in, wondering why it struck a chord in herself. Shaking it off she looked up at the older gentleman. "Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy, dressed kinda like me. Have you seen him?"

"Hmmm, i did see someone fitting that description heading to the outer gardens."

"Thank you," Ven turned towards the direction pointed.

"I should be thanking you, for keeping our dear Ienzo out of harm's way. Also I feel we are destined to cross paths again." Even spoke cryptically and guided Ienzo out of the square.

What had he done? Terra thought with an inner shudder. Just what had he done? He'd let it slip, he'd let the darkness take hold! Everything he'd been taught, everything he'd fought against was all for nothing.

Sure he'd beaten back the thug, who had turned out to be stronger than Terra had anticipated, and saved the master, but at what cost? He looked at his hands, forever tarnished by the stain of darkness.

He had succumbed to it, just as he had when he had stolen Aurora's heart. Anger, hatred, it had all but swamped him and swallowed him whole. "I can never go home, now."

He could never go home, he could never look into Master Eraqa's face again after he'd done such a thing.

"Then don't…" Master Xehanort walked to him, calm and proud of his accomplishment in twisting Terra's perception. "You could become my pupil." He read shock in Terra's face and quickly began to weave his web. "Eraqa is so afraid of darkness that she too has succumbed, not to dark, but to light, which is just as dangerous."

Terra listened, his breath unsteady and his mind and heart in turmoil trying to figure out what to do.

"Hers shines so bright that she forgets that light begets darkness." To put a nail in the coffin Xehanort added the final touch. "Aqua and Ven, their lights shine too bright as well. It's only natural that they cast shadows on your heart, Ven in particular." Xehanort pointed to his heart.

"Why Ven?"

"As I told you she's a figure of pure light, you've recognized it the moment you met her, and have come to care for her, love her. You fear of anything that would hurt her, but She doesn't fear it or darkness because you've sheltered it all from her, taking on the burden of protecting her… but this is a natural thing. After all it's a key bearer's duty to protect those with hearts of pure light, just as I have been doing since I begrudgingly let Vanita out into the worlds."

It made terrible sense, Terra thought. He had always been protective of Ven, and little by little had watched her grow… even as she gained more strength, and skill he worried for her. I his mind he knew Ven can take care of herself, but in his heart he had continued to watch her, protect her.

"Eraqa is such a fool! Light and darkness, they are a balance that must be maintained. Terra, you are the one who shows the true mark of mastery."

"What?" HIs mind whirling from one subject to the next. "Me?"

"Yes, and Eraqa refuses to see it. I know why… it's because she fears you." Xehanort turned to him and took his hand. "Join me, you and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

"Master Xehanort," thrown for a loop he stared wide eyed at his teacher.

"See more worlds," Xehanort exclaimed wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanita, and bring an end to her… Master Terra."

Terra was still whirling about it when he walked up the steps to the garden. Everything Master Xehanort had said all rang so true to him. It made sense about the quivers that had been going on in his heart and it explained why the darkness had lingered there in himself.

Ven…

Out of all of the pure lights he had encountered in his journey, hers remained the one he cherished most. He continued to want to protect it, to protect her and knew he had to find Vanita to do it.

Still the darkness had left its mark, and he wondered if he'd ever have the courage to touch Ven again…

"Terra!"

Ven's voice startled him and he looked up and found himself holding her again. The doubts and the taint vanished and all that was left was Ven. Her scent, her warmth, her touch, everything put him at ease. She held on, and he let himself do the same. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in.

"Ven."

His voice swam through Ven. Everything she had wanted to say, to tell him, had all vanished and she caught herself only able to ask one thing.

"Take me with you…" She asked, breathless from the run. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. "Don't leave me behind again."

He wanted to, desperately wanted to keep her close to him so that the wavering doubts in his heart would remain calm…

"I can't do that, Ven."

Having her with him may bring Vanita out of hiding… but he just couldn't risk it. More so as he looked down at her face he remembered Aurora, remembered how darkness had led him to stealing her heart, her light. He couldn't trust himself not to fall to it again.

"Why not?" Ven's eyes, teary and pleading nearly had him begging. Keeping calm Terra lay a hand on her cheek and let a thumb brush a tear away.

"When I really need you, Ven. I know you'll be there." Just as she had been there for him now.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Her smile returned and she wiped the other tears herself. "You're my friend."

"Yeah," he laughed a little despite the twinge in his chest. "Thanks, Ven." Indulging one last time he cupped her face and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Stay safe." He backed up, pressing a hand to his shoulder his armor appeared and he flew off through the portal leaving Ven to watch after him.

"I better tell, Aqua."

 _ **Real life has a way of getting in the way of creative flow. As much as I wanted to get this particular chapter done quickly I had trouble finding the time to sit and put it all down. Thankfully I finally finished it, and hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long to finish.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Aqua's Resolve**_


	7. Aqua's Resolve

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 7:** _ **Aqua's Resolve**_

Vanita watched Ven after she'd left Ienzo and Even… her sultry form casually strolling across the gray brick ready to pick up where'd they left off… that is until she heard the hurried steps of someone coming into the square. With the other two walking off to the castle Vanita was left alone with a panting Aqua.

"A mask? You're the girl Ven mentioned."

"Hmmm?" Vanita raised a brow from behind the mask, her lips curled into a smug smile. "Ah yes, Ven… tell me something has she learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

"What do you mean?" Aqua accused.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Vanita hushed her with a wave of a finger. "Uh uh, sweetie, I'll be asking the questions. After all, between the two of us, I'm the only one that will be walking away alive." Vanita's blade swirled from the dark in a manner that immediately had Aqua feeling more threatened than the words spoken.

Aqua scoffed and grit her teeth.

"Ha! Guess again!"

The two women launched… Vanita was definitely the faster of the two, moving like smoke in a way that had Aqua dizzy and stretching all of her senses to feel her out. She felt slashes against her body and cringed in pain… but the mistakes she let slip made for a learning curve… she follow Vanita's pattern and matched her own movements to them. She blocked the next oncoming attack and unleashed a whirlwind of her own. She send a thunderous spell shocking Vanita and making her fall back and examine her opponent.

Vanita cocked a head, cracking her neck she let out a little laugh. "Pathetic…" She sent a blaze of fireballs which knocked Aqua back and singed her hands and arms. In a flash she was in front of Aqua her faceless mask nearly nose to nose… for a moment Aqua thought she saw what lay underneath, piercing gold eyes that sent a disturbing shudder throughout her entire being.

Almost by accident Aqua shoved her blade up and hit Vanita directly in the chin knocking her back and making her lay flat out on the ground. Stammered and relieved Aqua panted and stood up straight staring at her opponent who lay apparently unconscious on the ground.

She stepped toward her, slowly a moment so as to remain cautious. She was more annoyed then startled when Aqua reached down to take off the helmet and ended up yanking her hand away as Vanita burst out with wild laughter.

Vanita got to her feet in a smooth acrobatic move that had Aqua guessing that the woman had merely been toying with her.

"Not bad, honey, not bad… Congratulations, I'll keep you around." Darkness waved behind her in a vortex. "After all, it never hurts to have a back-up." She strolled into the dark leaving Aqua behind.

Aqua stared up into space for a long while. What seemed like hours that passed was really only a few short minutes… and in those few minutes, questions upon questions raced through her head. Just who was that girl? What did she have to do with Ven? Better yet why did she want to hurt Ven?

It had been clear in the girl's words that she was no friend of Ven's, and was determined to do her harm. Now she understood a little of Terra's anger and fear for their comrade. He had obviously gotten the heads up about this Vanita girl during his travels searching for Master Xehanort and it had caused him to stray from his path.

Aqua felt awful, she'd been thinking the worst of Terra when in actuality he'd been doing his best to protect what he cared about. Sure it wasn't the exact orders the master had given him but his heart was in the right place. Aqua felt sure of it.

Her gaze trailed off when she heard Ven approaching. The young girl sprinted across the ornate courtyard, a streak of gold and white against the nearly monochromatic grounds. "Did you find Terra?" She asked when Ven was finally close enough.

"Yeah, but now he's gone again." Ven said sullenly.

"I see…" Gone after Vanita, she knew. She'd have to find him, apologize, and then the two of them could figure out what to do next. "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me come with you Aqua…" Ven started with a gentle smile but it faded when Aqua's eyes turned harsh on hers.

"No! Do as I say and go home."

Hurt, and fighting with pride Ven's shoulders straightened and her chin rose up. "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." Aqua said truthfully. Her eyes studied her young friend with an almost motherly sympathy. She knew she was being hard on Ven, but her hands were tied. She couldn't risk putting her in danger knowing that Vanita was after her. Better that Ven go home where the Master could protect her. She stepped to her setting a hand on Ven's shoulder. "You understand?"

No, Ven thought as she watched Aqua leave through the portal. She didn't understand at all. Why were her friends pushing her away? What sort of dangers did they think she couldn't handle?

Ven walked to the edge of the court and slumped against the bric. She pulled her knees up leaning her chin on them and closed her blue eyes, picturing the memories of her training.

Where were the friends who encouraged her to fight? Where was the Terra who pushed her to best him? Where was the Aqua who cheered her on from the sidelines? The memories of them together were starting to seem so long ago that it was painful.

The wooden keyblade terra had given her appeared in her hand before she even realized she'd pulled it out. She gripped a tight fist around the handle admiring the many notches and marks along it's surface. Just how far behind them was she? She'd never thought there was a great distance before… but now it seemed like they were years ahead of her and she was struggling to catch up.

She twirled it once… twice…. On the third toss her fingers missed the pass and it skittered along the ground at the feet of a boy who'd been passing by. Ven watched him pick it up, admire it, then turn his eyes on her.

For a moment they just stared, her rich blue against his hot teal. His hair was a rich red flame atop his head and when he grinned she felt her cheeks start to flush. "This yours?"

She nodded.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." Ven's eyes briefly glance at the silver haired boy who spoke.

"Lighten up Isa, there's always time for a pretty girl." Lea strolled over to Ven admiring the wooden blade again before handing it over. "You play with toy swords huh? That's cute."

She frowned at him, her hand gripping the handle and she folded it across her knees turning her nose up. At her haughty expression Lea's interest increased… "If you think that's cool check these out… Ta-Da!"

Lea pulled out two circular disks he'd painted evil faced flames on and held them with swagger. "What do you think?"

"Not a whole lot." Ven humphed and turned her head further away from him.

"You're just jealous…" Lea chuckled. "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" With the disks still in hand he pointed to his temple. Ven spared him a glance. "What's your name?"

"Ven."

"Well Ven how about a little friendly sparring match? Winner gets a kiss, whaddya say?"

"Tch!" Ven snorted and stood up placing her free hand on her hip. "How about loser kisses the winner's feet?"

"Now that's more like it!" Lea jumped back ready to rumble.

Ven's smirk reached her eyes and she crouched into ready stance.

"You're gonna be sorry!"

Her training worked well for her as she had Lea on his butt within a few minutes. He panted and wheezed staring up with his cocky grin still in place.

"You had enough?" He asked breathlessly. "Cuz, I'm willing to call it a draw if you are."

"What?" Ven put away the blade and set her hands on her hips. "Gee thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"From my point of view the only thing you drew was a big "L" on your forehead for Loser… Lame, Laughable." This from Isa who strolled over to them. The fight had been entertaining, even more so since his best friend had just gotten his butt kicked by a girl.

"What?" Insulted Lea sat on the ground holding his arms out in a defeated gesture. "Isn't this the part where you try to cheer me up or something? You could've said, 'You're just having an off day' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches."

"Oh, so you wanted me to lie." Isa smirked and looked at Ven who was suppressing a giggle.

"You see what I gotta put up with?" Lea collapsed onto his back pillowing his head against his folded hands. "Huh, sure hope you don't have friends like him."

This time Ven did laugh, her eyes happy and her body relaxed. He returned the smile and stood up.

"There it is… I was hoping I'd get to hear you laugh. You looked awfully mopey earlier."

This caught Ven by surprised. Her eyes widening slightly as Lea stood and walked over to her. She felt a little jolt of surprise when he took her chin in hand and stared into her eyes.

"Tell whatever jerk that put that look on your face to go fly a kite. No one should ever put a look like that on a girl's face."

"Heh… I'll keep that in mind." She smiled a bit.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa interrupted the moment, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Right." He dropped his hand turning to walk.

"Already?" Ven's smile started to fade but Lea glanced back tapping her lips and then his temple in reminder of his words.

"I'll see you when I see you… after all we're friends now, right?"

Ven's smile grew again.

"Get it memorized." He winked at her and strolled off with Isa.

"You and your weakness for pretty girls." Isa commented as they strolled together. "Why do you always insist on picking up stray puppies?"

"I want everyone I meet to remember me." Lea commented risking a glance back at Ven who was still watching them. "Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you," Isa huffed. "Believe me I try all the time."

"See! I'm Immortal!"

"You're obnoxious."

Ven walked off to the side her heart lighter than it was before. Isa and Lea seemed to have such a close and carefree friendship. It was a joy to see, despite the little tug of envy that pulled in her thoughts.

"Must be nice, knowing who your friends are."

 **~Deep Space~**

Disney Town had been a calm relief to the stress of the world to world travelling. The only unversed Aqua had found there had been on the Fruitball court, and they only seemed to be interested in playing games. She found a few more in the underground tunnels but they were too few in number to really give much thought to.

So she moved on… and had been surprised to see a large ship cruising through the void. Lights were going off signaling some kind of an emergency, and with no real alternative to ignore it Aqua transported in to take a look.

Almost immediately she'd found unversed, popping up out of nowhere and causing chaos in the close knit area. It was a small challenge containing her attacks in a way that wouldn't damage the area around her. One false move and she could rip a hole and cause the unversed and herself to be sucked out into the void.

Thankfully the material was well blast proof, she was able to do her job without much fuss. She took a brief glance around, and an object on the floor caught her eye. She walked to it and picked it up admiring it. The star shape was put together by a variety of different parts and objects to meld together the colorful star shape.

"This looks like the wayfinders, but how did it end up here?" She gasped as a quick blue blur snatched the object from her hand. She looked and spotted the little blue creature, clutching the star protectively and growling at her.

Her keyblade had come to hand before she could stop it, the instinct of danger had fluttered inside but the growling dog looking alien was definitely not an unversed… at least none that she'd ever seen before. "Tell me, where did you get that?"

626 growled, how dare this stranger touch his friend star? What right did she have to ask about it. All his instincts told him to attack this new person… but his eyes saw the blade… the blade like Terra's. His aggression eased, turned to curiosity. Did she know Terra?

"Come back here you little trog!"

Gantu's voice halted his inspection of the stranger. Quickly, he ran off ducking through the ventilation system to escape, and ignoring Aqua's pleas for him to wait. Gantu entered the room, blaster at the ready and his large shark-whale body towering over Aqua who stared in wonder.

"You there, has experiment 626 passed through here?"

"I don't understand, experiment what?"

"Don't be dense, Dr. Jumba Jookiba's genetic mutation, Experiment 626… small, blue, VICIOUS!"

"Him?" Aqua thought of the little blue alien, holding in a laugh. Such a cute tiny thing like that… he looked angry, protective… but vicious? "He didn't look vicious." He reminded her more of Ven when she was having a tiff with Terra. Cute and Angry.

"Ah, so you have seen him."

"Yes, he's in the ventilation system."

"Blast! He got away again…. Wait why don't I know you? What section are you from?"

"Um...I'm…"

"Trying to stow away are we?" He turned his blaster on her. Aqua let out a heavy sigh and turned to go to him. He led her out the main blast door, walking her down the hall and snapping whenever she trailed behind. As they past by the main control center an elderly voice snapped at Gantu.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Grand Councilwoman strolled from the control panel and towards teh door. "Captain Gantu, I thought I told you to apprehend the fugitives immediately."

"Yes, and I will have them in custody soon." Gantu calmly explained. "I'd have them in custody already if it wasn't for those wretched monsters… uh I mean if I hadn't uncovered this stow away."

The Grand Councilwoman's eyes narrowed on Gantu then eyed Aqua cautiously. Aqua saw the opportunity to explain herself and took it, hoping the woman would be more willing to listen than the stubborn giant beside her.

"I wasn't trying to stow away, believe me. My name is Aqua, and those monsters, I followed them here." She stepped to her, her voice remaining calm and negotiating. "Please, I can handle this threat, just give me a chance. The weapon I carry is the only one that can stop them."

"Our weapons are of no use against them?" This was news to her, and her eyes turned accusingly again onto Gantu.

"Well uh, we haven't explored all our options yet."

"Nor do we have time to!" The Council Woman snapped at him having lost her patience. She turned to Aqua and calmly pressed her hands together. "It is fortunate you are here, Aqua. Your assistance will be most welcomed."

As Aqua received orders from the Grand Council Woman, 626 had been wandering all over the ship in search of Terra. He had more questions, more thoughts on this thing he called friendship, and on the trinkets they now both carried.

He paused in the small tunnel, looking at the star shape in his hand. His creator Jumba had said friendship was of no use to him, that he wasn't programmed to have such feeling and emotions.

If that was true then why did Terra's words plague him so?

" _No, Stop! My friend gave me that!"_

" _Funny, I told myself I wanted to be more independent, but when I let my heart do the talking, I realize just how much I miss them."_

" _My name is Terra. I can't explain friendship… when you feel it, you'll know it."_

Friends, Heart, Feelings… He wanted to know more… needed to know more. He pocketed his wayfinder skittering through the tubes again. Perhaps Terra had been captured again, he'd check the prison bay just in case.

Jumping down he looked at all the cells, his eyes peering around and he whimpered and whined when he didn't find him. Where could he have gone?

"Look Out!" The female voice surprised him, he got a brief glance at the dark figures before the strange woman from before cut them down and landed in front of him.

"You must be experiment 626. I have orders to take you in"

Did she just help him? No one had ever helped him before… except….

"Terra." He said the name he'd been taught, watching the surprise flash over her face. He had no time to deal with her. He had to find Terra. He turned away, even as she beckoned him back he continued to crawl along the ground, hoping to catch a whiff of Terra's scent.

What he found instead were more dark creatures. 626 growled and snarled, the woman stood beside him with her key weapon stretched out to attack. Together they attacked, the horde of monsters surrounding them, preventing either of them from escaping without a fight. Had he been caught alone it would have been a problem, but the woman helped.

More and more she was reminding him of Terra… but he couldn't fully trust her, not if what she said was true and that she'd been told to apprehend him. He couldn't afford to get caught again. When the monsters were all destroyed he went back to crawling on the ground. He caught a whiff, an old scent of Terra's which meant he hadn't been here recently. He'd have to look elsewhere.

"What are you looking for?" Aqua asked wondering what the little guy was doing. He looked to her, his blue eyes staring her down a moment.

"Terra." He said simply, and skittered up the wall and vanishing from her sight again.

She reported back to the councilwoman after giving another thorough search of the ship. In her search she'd found 626's wayfinder floating and had tucked it safely in her pouch of items.

"Is 626 really that dangerous?" she couldn't help but ask. She didn't know this world, didn't really know the people. What side was right? What side was wrong? She just didn't know anymore.

"We must assume so. Dr. Jumba Jookiba and 626 have been spotted on the launch deck, they must be apprehended."

"Very well, I'll go there at once." On a sigh Aqua turned and walked out. On the way there she kept weighing the outcome in her head. The battle raging inside was just like the one she was having with Terra. She wanted to have faith in Terra, wanted to believe he was doing good, but his actions and his decisions have been wavering to the dark, making her wary.

626 was also on that teetering scale, everyone telling her that he was bad, and dangerous… but the creature she'd met, the one who'd fought beside her didn't seem dangerous, not to her.

She'd miscalculated on terra's part and had driven him away, made him doubt their friendship. She wouldn't do the same with 626. Pulling out his wayfinder she made a promise, she would talk with him, somehow, and get some answers before automatically assuming like she did before.

When she reached the launch deck she spotted the two fugitives below. Dr, Jumba slowly walked towards 626, his tone miffed and annoyed. "It's time to give up Then I will fix abnormalities and ridiculous behavior stops!"

Jumba's odd accent rolled out thick and was spit back as 626 snarled and growled in an odd language Aqua didn't understand. Not wanting to lose them again Aqua jumped from her perch above them.

"Hold it right there, Dr, Jumba, Experiment 626. I have been authorized to take you both into custody." Aqua stolled up, 626's wayfinder tucked in her palm. 626 leaped snatching his star away from Aqua and nuzzling it affectionately, protectively.

"So it really does belong to you… but where have you seen that shape?"

"Is a copy of good luck charm that boy Terra showed him." Jumba explained eying his experiment with displeasure. "Terra said friend gave him charm, and was very protective of it."

Aqua couldn't hide her shock and the pleasure that lit her eyes. "He really said that?" She held her heart, eyes warming and she smiled. "Terra. You're still alright."

"Now thanks to Terra and his little bauble, my genetic experiment is hesitating in his destructive programming. Just look at him!" Jumba accused holding out his hands to 626 who was cradling the star like a precious baby.

The precious moment was ruined by a blast that narrowly missed 626. He looked up cautious and confused. Aqua let out a gasp as her eyes followed the trajectory to Captain Gantu.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to capture them alive!"

"I've decided to take a new approach. Alright you two, any last words before I blast you into a million pieces."

"Lala PATOOKEY!" 626 shouted in a taunting voice.

"I'm just big boned!" Gantu retorted and thumped down. 626 made a dash across the launch pad, becoming cornered as the only way out was into the outside space. He turned and slowly backed up facing the point of the blaster.

"Stop it!" Aqua screamed at him her keyblade out ready to protect.

"I warned you, stay out of it!"

"Heh, I guess we get to do this the hard way."

Gantu may have been ten times her size but he was ridiculously slow. She was easily able to outmaneuver him, avoiding his blast bolts, and knocking him around with heavy strokes from her blade, and shocking him with her magics to leave him dazed.

626 was amazed and the fight left him giddy. Aqua now was joining his small list of people he liked. He watched the big patookey land on his butt twice, and it made him want to laugh. The big guy raised up on one knee raising his blaster again to fire at Aqua.

"I'm not done with you, yet!"

"ENOUGH!" The grand council woman's voice rang out furiously. "I have observed everything on the monitor." She explained, calmly yet dangerously. She ignored Gantu's stuttering excuses and went straight to Aqua. "You've been of great service to us, thank you Aqua."

"As for you, Captain Gantu, you will escort 626 to the asteroid in which he has been banished to, and when you return you're back on patrol!"

"Not Patrol!"

"Please ma'am!" Aqua couldn't stop herself, she couldn't let 626 have such a fate. "Please consider sparing experiment 626."

"Spare him? He's too dangerous a creature to be released."

"But at least he's trying to make friends… and dangerous or not, I truly believe he can succeed." She eyed the tiny creature, their eyes exchanging words in a way language could not.

"Very well, if he behaves I will consider shortening his exile."

"Thank you, ma'am." She walked to 626 now, crouching down so that they were eye level. She gently touched the charm in his hands, his immediate instinct to pull away paused as the touch was gentle, and not gripping. "I like the charm you made."

626's eyes widened just a little and he shifted a bit closer to listen.

"Do you think, maybe my circle of friends can become yours?" At his confused expression she gave a little laugh. "My name is Aqua, My friends are Terra, and Ven."

"A-koo-ah… fren….Terra...Ven."

Aqua smiled and watched him go. She hoped 626 would continue to make friends, and she hoped that Terra, wherever he was knew that she still treasured him as a friend.

 **~Olympus Collesium~**

Vanita scowled up at Hades, her helmet removed and her unversed friends snaking around her like a dark cloud. "Hades when I said I'd help you get your revenge I was expecting you to have a better plan than this. I'll provide you with plenty of my little friends, but putting them in the games to test your new dark warrior is a bit pathetic."

"Don't patronize me, short stuff, I'm Lord of the Dead, I know exactly what I'm talking about. He's not just a dark warrior, he's THE dark warrior. I'm talking major strength, and i just need to give him the right push to accept the darkness inside him" Hades didn't particularly care much for Vanita's attitude but what could he do? The girl was pure darkness, perfect for hatching his plans.

"I just took a look at the rosters and I gotta tell yah most of these chumps are just that they're chumps… but I've just wrangled myself a perfect darkness candidate, just take a look at him." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder motioning out towards the center ring.

Vanita narrowed her eyes and felt a jolt inside when she spotted Terra in the center ring taking down yet another foe. Hades couldn't hide the glee from seeing her shocked face. "What did I tell yah, the kid's got something."

"You're right…" She slowly let the smile spread across her lips. She watched Terra carefully, that tall athletic body was so strong, so fierce. She'd gotten a little glimpse of him when she watched the Mark of Mastery exam… but seeing him here, in his element, was all too seducing. "He's perfect."

She stretched out her hand and closed the fist as if to grip Terra into it. She didn't care what the master's orders were, there was no way she was gonna waste this perfect opportunity to poke at Ven's precious Terra.

"Hades… I've a plan of my own."

 _ **Whew, long chapter but I wanted to give Aqua a bit of time to shine. For the most part I've been sticking to canon when it came to the storyline… but in the past weeks i've been pulled away from writing I got to thinking on some twists I could add and thought that this would be ideal. Hope you guys are as excited about it as I am…**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Terra meets Vanita**_


	8. Terra and Vanita Meet

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 8:** **Terra meets Vanita**

Hades had failed to convert Terra, and Vanita hadn't been shocked one bit by that fact. Hades was too fast talking and obvious in his lies to really lure a man as smart and strong as Terra to the darkness. Terra had immediately distrusted him from the beginning, half listening to his lectures and advice and sticking to his own goals.

When Hades realized this, he corrupted a young warrior named Zack. The boy she saw had potential, but he was too wet behind the ears. Playing her part she helped Hades seduce the boy with darkness and Hades used that darkness to control him like a puppet.

Tch, foolish God. Hades may have been immortal, may be Lord of the Dead and all his boasting but he was still a fool. His eyes were too concentrated on revenge, too concentrated on Zeus and his Mt. Olympus to really commit to her needs for him.

Still Hades had played his part, had led Terra to the victory circle as champion of the games. After the darkness drained from his young opponent Terra helped him up, the two chatted a moment, and then the crowd erupted with cheers.

She saw the look of surprise on his face as he let his surroundings soak in. He wasn't used to being labeled the hero, she mused. It made something in her chest clutch and she grumbled and rubbed knuckles into it to ease the ache.

She knew she was going against her master's orders by orchestrating this meeting, but ever since she'd laid eyes on him the first time she'd wanted to be close to him. For too long she'd gotten images and shadows seen from Ven's eyes instead of her own. While she knew in theory that her feelings weren't all quite her own when it came to him it still didn't take away the fact that she wanted him.

Ven was such a child about such matters. The girl couldn't recognize her own feelings for what they were, couldn't follow through and make that last move to pull Terra in and make him hers. She didn't even realize just how deeply in love Terra was with her.

It made her teeth clench. God she hated her other self, if purely for the simple fact Ven had everything she wanted and was too stupid to realize it. Well she wouldn't let this chance slip away. Screw the plan, she was making her own move.

As the people applauded around Terra, cheering for their new hero, she slowly let her own dark power out. She froze time, letting the world settle still. Terra's opponent Zack was frozen mid stride on his way out the colosseum.

Terra looked around his body back on alert as everything froze, and the scent of darkness clouded the air. He looked around, teeth grit expecting to see Hades or the unversed… instead he saw her.

She strolled across the ground, slow and saucily, darkness oozing out of her in a eerie aura that sent shudders up his spine. Still it wasn't her aura that made him back away, but her eyes. The masked had been completely discarded, letting all that curly black hair tumble free, her youthful face showing a mixture of emotions. Pride, flirtation, and just a hint of anger hidden under it all.

"Hello, Terra." Her voice didn't match the youthful face. It was rich and sultry, and had just a hint of playfulness in the tone. Those eyes, it wasn't the color that was familiar but the shape of them. If they had been blue, they would be the same as Ven's. It sent him on full alert and had his blade whipping out into the palm of his hand.

"Vanita!"

She clapped and laughed richly. "Very good, I didn't even have to make introductions. You're very clever, Terra. More so than your master gives you credit for." She didn't acknowledge his keyblade… not yet anyway. She merely began to circle, like a lion debating whether to pounce on a full grown buck with horns that could easily pierce through flesh.

"I've been looking for you." Terra said firmly and kept pace with her circling to stay proteced. "It's time I put an end to your darkness, and to your deception!"

"Deception?" She paused then, raising a brow. "Just who have I lied to?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you've been darkening my name, making Aqua and Ven…" He trailed off gritting his teeth. "Making them think that I'm submitting to the darkness."

Oh, it wasn't her that was doing it… but she let that slide. "Aren't you?" Amused she stepped closer making him jump back and she laughed. "Put that thing down, Terra. I won't fight you today." She held up her hands in defense. "I merely wanted to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I've a mission to accomplish, and that mission is to see that you're destroyed."

"Did Master Xehanort tell you to do that?" She gave another laugh, this one low and soft in her throat. "Foolish man… He has all these plans and theories and foolish dreams. He's what you might call a hypocrite. He submitted to darkness, and ever since then he's been fascinated by it, straddling the lane between wanting to know too much, learn too much. It was because of him that I was given life, it was because of him that your precious Ven suffered and will continue to suffer even if you did manage to destroy this body!"

"What are you talking about?" Terra demanded, the blade no longer in hand and his eyes narrowing on this form. It was his interest that allowed her to get closer now. "What's going to happen to Ven?"

"She's never going to stay as she is." She was toe to toe with him now, so close that Terra could feel the dark vibrations of her power. It stirred something inside him, made him fidget a moment. Vanita watched him, eyes bright and fiery gold on his face.

"Even if you destroyed me," she continued her tone quieter almost threatening. "My essence will return to her, she will be vulnerable to darkness again. Do you think a person that pure, that weak could handle a darkness as strong as me?"

"She's stronger than YOU give her credit for." Terra immediately defended, even though fear prickled up inside him.

"Oh no…" She laughed. "You misunderstand me. I don't mean her power… she's potential there… but her heart is weak. Master Xehanort recognized it immediately in her… poor innocent thing, trapped in her own emotions." She let her lips fall into a falsely sympathetic pout.

"He used her or should I say us seeing as we were one person at the time. He used us for his experiments, trained us to use the keyblade, trained us to fight, but he was impatient, and too curious. He liked to put us up against opponents well out of our range… like it was a game of chess to him and we were his pawns, testing the grounds."

"He's changed since then, he regrets." He grit his teeth when she laughed yet again.

"HA! Regrets… he may regret the outcome of his experience but he doesn't regret the deed."

"You're wrong about that, he brought Ven to Eraqa, he saw to protect her."

"Yes, Ven is a being that needs protection." She gave a dragged out sigh. "She feels too much. I know because I am her. Everything she knows, everything she sees, everything she feels…" She touched her heart and then her head. "I experience it whether i want it or not. It makes me hate her all the more for it because I've no control." Her emotions began to snap right before Terra's eyes catching him off guard. "I've my own feelings, my own dark heart, and yet I crave her light!" Her eyes sharpened. "Everything she has I want! Everything she cares for makes me ache!"

She suddenly grabbed him, and Terra wriggled in response. She held him firm, fingers clutched around the straps across his shirt and she tugged him close so their bodies pressed.

"What are you-"

"I want everything, everything she loves… because I love it as well!" She kissed him, Terra's eyes went wide as saucers and his wriggling stopped. He should pull away, WOULD pull away… he even put his hands on her hips ready to do just that… but he hesitated. She tasted so...sinful. It was like devouring a whole box of chocolates, so sweet, so indulgent, and for the moment, THIS moment he could care less whether his belly would ache or his teeth would rot afterward.

His hands trailed up, finding all that hair and gripping his fingers in it. She sighed into him, seducing him with her darkness, tangling herself with him. He tasted just as she imagined he would, hot and bold and strong. His scent, his body, his touch all of it made her yearn for more and more. The surroundings began to waver as she lost control and she pulled back just slightly to pant his name. "Terra…"

It was his name she spoke and it was his name that snapped him to reality. He stared, shocked and appalled at himself at what he'd done. Much the same as he'd awaken after stealing Aurora's heart he felt dazed, flustered, and tainted. He shoved her away wiping a gloved hand over his mouth and snarled at her.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

The brief submissive look reverted back to one of cruel amusement. Now that she'd tasted him, she was determined to keep him for herself. "Life… life is a game, and I don't intend to lose. Sometime in the near future your precious Ven and I will battle. Whoever wins will control our shared heart, but neither of us will ever be the same."

"I won't let you get near Ven!" Keyblade out again he charged and sliced at her but she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared behind him.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm trying to warn you!" She snarled at him, her patience finally tugged too thin. "I don't like it, but I've feelings for you because SHE has feelings for you. Despite that neither of us will have you to ourselves if Xehanort has his way."

"What are you talking about?" Terra lowered his blade but kept it in hand.

"I can't say much more than I already have. I've a schedule to keep and more places to see. All I can tell you is, is that you can't trust anyone. Not Eraqa, Not Xehanort, Not Aqua, and not even Ven."

The darkness opened and she stepped back into it. "Consider this your one and only warning."

The darkness closed and she travelled through the lines between.

Terra stared after her a moment as everything came back to life again. The world had been blissfully unaware of her presence and he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He'd let her get away, he was letting her get to him.

The problem was, was that everything she'd told him was making a sick kind of sense. Was it the darkness inside him that wanted to believe her?

He touched his lips… he could still taste her.

It made him sick just as he had predicted… but the moment had both been a nightmare and a sweet dream. He'd imagined kissing Ven countless times now since they'd parted. He couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong, knew it was a bad idea to want anything but friendship from her, but the dream was there. He wondered if Ven would taste the same, feel the same pressed against him, her mouth on his… no no he couldn't quite picture Ven being that seductive and that… arousing.

He flushed at the thought and briskly started to make his way out of the colosseum. Now THAT was dangerous territory. It was apt though. Vanita was Ven's darkness… they were two sides of the same coin… same face, same heart, but one was shrouded in darkness, and the other glowed with light.

If he did end up kissing Ven he was sure it'd be different. He had images of a soft sweet kiss under the stars of their homeland. He could hear her sweet voice in his ears, see the sparkle of stars in those radiant blue eyes.

What kind of a woman would she become if Vanita was right and she and Ven would merge? Whether by his hand or someone else's Vanita's body would be destroyed, but her essence would go on, and would return to the heart she belonged.

His eyes closed as he stood outside the Coliseum gates and he pictured Ven… a little older, a little fuller, the same blue eyes, but instead of seeing innocence he would see mischief, and mystery. The combination of the two women sent his gut tying in tight knots and he quickly shook the image away and ran hands over his face.

What the hell was he thinking? He didn't have time for this! More he couldn't afford to believe Vanita's words at all. He would ignore it… ignore the thought, ignore the image, and ignore the kiss… the only thing he would do is be cautious as she suggested. He would trust no one… not even himself.

~Keyblade Graveyard~

Vanita reappeared at the Keyblade Graveyard and immediately let out a scream as a dark ball of power exploded against her chest sending her skidding across the ground.

"I thought I told you not to go NEAR HIM!" Xehanort snarled. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

Coughing and holding her stomach she glared up at her master and slowly rose to her feet. "I think I was doing what I liked. I'm going along with your little game, old man because it suits my interests in destroying Ven, but that doesn't mean you rule me or own me!"

He hissed and sent her flying further back as he launched another ball at her. "Don't be a fool! If he had the sense to attack you're nowhere near his level of strength. You're good, Vanita, but he is far better. If he wanted to use his true dark potential he could easily best Aqua and Eraqa."

"Right… and we can't afford for me to be destroyed by anyone except for Ven. Even if she somehow manages to defeat me the two of us will be combined and your precious X~blade shall be formed."

"Precisely." Eyes narrowed and his temper cooling he relaxed again. "Ven is already growing stronger, and more powerful than we could have imagined. You feel it, don't you, her rising strength, her potential."

"Yes I feel it," she said with disgust. "I feel everything, you know that." She touched her heart and turned her head away. "She's nearing the last world that's been opened, Terra is not that far behind her."

"Aqua is trailing behind," Xehanort continued. "She's becoming distracted by the other worlds."

"Yes, now there is a real fool. Eraqa considers her a master, but what she is, is a priss. Ven secretly wants to be like her, for whatever bloody reason. I'd like another shot at her."

"Then take it. I need you to run an errand anyway. This time you'd best stick to your orders. If I see you go near him again I'll throw more at you than those balls."

Though her teeth grit and her eyes showed such disdain and contempt she lowered her head in submission to him.

"Yes, Master."

 _ ***Waves a hand in front of her face* Whew I got a little heated with that one. This chapter is a little short compared to its predecessors but I've been wanting to make this meeting happen since I started this fic and boy do I feel satisfied. I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: What I treasure most...**_


	9. What I Treasure Most

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 9: What I treasure most…**

Ven shot through the sky on her key glider, the worlds zipped by her in a rush of stars and she was following impulse, and a tug on her senses. She wasn't sure what had changed in the air, but something was stirring. It felt both dangerous and alluring, and both frightened her and made her curious. She looked to her right seeing the new friend she made, Experiment 626.

The little blue fluff ball drove a big red spaceship and was in the process of figuring out how to operate the controls. "Hey! Where are we going?" She saw him struggling his face now planted on the window as ships gathered around trying to keep them from escaping.

"Hyperdrive Charing… warning guidance system malfunctioning, do not engage hyperdrive, I repeat do not engage hyperdrive."

"Break Formation! Get clear!" The other ships veer off and Ven got close to 626 her eyes wide beneath the helmet. 626 beat on the window speaking something in his foreign tongue that she couldn't understand.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She saw terror in his eyes as the hyperdrive engaged, 626 bellowed out her name as the shockwave knocked her back and sent her skittering through the void of space. "AHHHH!"

~Neverland~

A glittering star bounced across the dark sky… tinkerbell eyed it with wide fascinated eyes and followed its descent. Excitement bubbled in her when she saw it land in the Indian camp and she buzzed down to the troupe of lost boys that gathered by rainbow falls. She tugged on the ear of the fox to get his attention.

"Ow, what is it tink?" He frowned up at her, the bear cub strolled up beside him interested in tinks twinkling gibberish.

"What? A shooting star? Here? That's awesome let's go check it out!" The two ran forward heading out… and stopped at the path when they saw a girl lying in the dirt. Curious the two circled around her. Tinker bell scowled and floated above her head her bell voice ringing high pitch in an attempt to wake her. When that didn't work she fluttered off to the side winding up her foot to kick.

"Tinker bell?" Fox held out his hands not sure kicking her was such a good idea.

"Uh…" The bear leaned over poking her. "She ain't moving. Give it a go tink!"

Ven's eyes fluttered open just in time to catch sight of the pixie read to kick her in the head. She let out a yelp and rolled out of the way in time and crouched looking around wide eyed at her surroundings. "What?! Huh!?"

"Who are you?" The fox and bear huddled over her wide eyed and mouths open trying to assess her. The only girls they had ever seen on the island were Tinkerbell and Tiger Lily… unless you counted Captain Amelia Hook which they didn't. This girl was different, bright hair, blue eyed, but full sized and dressed in something that looked like a costume.

"Huh? Oh I'm Ven… I uh…" She quickly got up brushing herself off and laughing rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I must have fallen asleep when I sat down to rest."

"Where did you come from?" Bear asked, intrigued.

"Well… that's kind of a long story."

Tink, frustrated with jealousy and not wanting Pan to find her tugged on the ear of the fox. "Alright, alright we're going!"

"So long, Ven!" The small troupe headed off and Ven held out her hand to stop them.

"Hey wait, where are you guys going?"

"Tink saw a shooting star, we're gonna go check it out."

"Really!? A shooting star?" Her eyes sparkled with life and adventure. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not," the fox said before Tink could disagree. "You gotta agree to follow us!"

"Sure!" She jogged up the few steps to match them and ran fingers through her hair. The breeze was cool and the sun warm providing the perfect temperature. The sounds of the ocean were comforting and exciting all at the same time, and the scent of that sea was a welcoming one.

"What's this place called?"

"Huh? You don't know? Why, it's called Neverland!"

~Terra~

"I don't want your treasure," Terra said with a frown. "I'm looking for someone, a girl wearing a mask. Does that ring any bells?"

"No not a one." Captain Amelia Hook huffed out turning her back on the stranger. She was a tall voluptuous woman with curtains of raven black hair spiraling down her back and a ruby red feathered hat atop the crown.

Terra sighed muttering under his breath as he held his chin. Something had led him here… the keyblade hadn't lead him astray before. Either Vanita was on this island, or there was something important he had to see to here. His last encounter with the girl, woman, ugh whatever… with Vanita had muddled his brain. The kiss had taken him completely by surprise, and her words made his insides churn up. He shook his head, remembering that he promised himself he wouldn't think of what she said, or what she did. One of the fingers on his chin rose up to brush his mouth and he grit his teeth shaking off the memory of her kiss.

"Come smee, we must move the chest before the light draws them back." Hook explained standing pompously over her minion. Terra's interest piqued at that.

"What was that about the light?"

Hook's eyes narrowed then a mischievous smile curled over her full lips. "Tis sad, really. This chest contains light gathered from all around." She turned and strolled over and motioned her hook over it. "I've got an acquaintance, a boy who'd surely try to seize it."

"A boy… not Vanita but…" If this boy was trying to seize the light, he could be an accomplice of Vanita's. "Why don't I help you protect the light? Maybe you can tell me more about this boy that's troubling you. What's his name."

Hooks eyes take on a sharp light and she raised her hook as if ready to carve the name through the air. "Peter Pan."

Peter Pan crouched behind a formation of rocks watching as Hook and Smee conversed with a new flunky… their words were a background noise to him when his eyes spotted the large chest, filled with what Captain Hook deemed as "The Light."

"Tch, yeah, good one, Hook." Pan chortled silently. Still it would be interesting to see just what kind of treasure hook had inside. He heard the location of where they planned to stash it and grinned. Raising up he flew off to find his men. He scoured around and when he spotted the group, along with an unfamiliar face, he gave a crowing cry through the air.

"Pete Pan!" The boys jumped for joy as Pan flew down, he floated beside Ven giving her a curious and judging stare.

"Who do we have here, never seen the likes of you before." Pan held his chin eying the stranger. The girl was different… she reminded him a bit of the captain's new flunky but her face seemed too innocent, too pure to be a spy.

"I'm Ven, It's nice to meet you." He was flying, she noted. Sparkling like a fairy he just glided around and made her smile big. Pan saw the smile and felt his stomach untwist. Yeah, this girl could be trusted. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around to face his lost boys.

"Ten-Shun!" The boys lined up and stood straight. "Now then, men, I don't suppose you want to go hunting for some real pirate treasure?"

"Real pirate treasure?!

"Guess who saw Hook and his men stashing away their treasure?" He paced in front of the boys who were getting more excited the more Pan talked. Ven could tell Pan was really admired amongst the boys and couldn't help but smile more at him. "What do you say we sneak in there and grab it."

"What about the star?" Ven asked, Tink also piled up, kicking the two boys in the head and flew up beside Ven to sit on her shoulder with arms and legs crossed huffily.

"What star?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We were all supposed to go find a shooting star together." Ven explained.

"Aw who cares about that, pirate treasure is way more fun. Come on, Tink you're coming with us." Tinker bell turned up her nose haughtily.

"Well that's no way to respond to an invitation. How about you Ven? You're a better sport than she is aren't you?"

Insulted Tink rose and flew off. Ven followed her track then gave a small smile to Peter.

"It does sound like fun but I wanna check out that star first. We'll catch up later." she followed Tink.

Pan scratched his head in confusion. Girls, he muttered under his breath. Who could understand them? He motioned his men off towards Skull Rock.

Hook tossed back her mane of black curls grunting a bit in frustration as her right hand Smee continued to bother her about a shooting star he had seen. "Enough of that, it's of no matter to us."

"But Captain… this was no ordinary shooting star. Normal stars flicker bright for a moment then die out… this one kept glowing even as it landed… What if it isn't a star at all, but instead a priceless gem."

Hook paused her strut, her eyes glittering with female appreciation at the words "Priceless gem."

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so you fool? Come let us go…" She looked to Terra who stood by the chest his eyes narrowing on the space around them. "Terra is it? Would you be a dear and see to things til I return? I have some very important matters to see to."

"No problem, When Peter Pan gets here, I'll be waiting." Terra assured the woman watching her and the small pudgy man walk away. Terra glanced at the chest setting a hand on it then looking around again. He felt eyes on him, but wasn't entirely sure where they were coming from.

"See that," Pan murmured. "Looks like Hook has found herself a new flunky." He rubbed his chin eying the tall man… he didn't look like a pushover either. "Okay here's the plan. I'll fly down and you two run down and grab the treasure."

Pan stood up and flew into Terra's view. He watched him go rigid with alert. "Are you Peter Pan?"

"That's me," Pan confirmed cheerfully.

"The light isn't yours to take!" Terra snarled and let his blade form in his hand. Pan stuck mostly to the air, sensing he was out of his league and it would be best for him to stay above the flunky and out of range. All he had to do was distract him, no need to hurt in the process by doing something foolish as challenging a superior opponent.

Terra was too focused on the boy to even notice the others hefting up the chest behind him. When Pan finally landed the two of them squared off against each other. Terra's eyes narrowing sharp on his opponent.

"Why do you want the light?"

"Light? What Light?" Pan frowned with a quizzical brow.

"Hey Pan, we got the treasure chest!" Fox exclaimed happily. Pan gasped and mentally facepalmed.

"No! Not yet you blockheads!"

"Hey!" Terra chased after them, the two younger boys making a run for it, but tripping. The chest was dropped, splitting open to reveal gold and gems… Terra eyed it and scowled. "What's this?"

"It's Pirate treasure.. Gold doubloons, jewels… you know the usual stuff." Peter Pan explained walking up behind him.

"I've been guarding a pile of loot?" Terra grit his teeth embarassed and ashamed that he allowed himself to be tricked again. Swallowing crow he turned to pan. "I'm sorry… i picked a fight over nothing."

"It's no big deal. Not everyday that I get to fight such a keen swordsman." Pan gave a grin. HIs eyes went hard now. "Now then, which way did Hook go?"

"They said something about a shooting star." Terra started and Pan's eyes went fearful.

"Shooting Star… oh no, Ven and Tinkerbell must be in danger!" Pan jumped up missing the shocked expression on Terra's face as he gave the order for the two to stay behind and guard the treasure.

"What… did he say Ven? WAIT!" Terra started after him, his feet making him rush out the cave and search the horizon for Pan's figure. "Ven's here?" In danger, he thought. If Hook really was someone to worry over then his foolish mistake just put her in danger again. He grit his teeth, turning to rush to the little longboat, when screams from the cave and a shudder over the rock made him halt."

"AHHH It's a Monster!"

"Somebody help us!"

The two boys shouted in terror, and though his eyes painfully stared back towards the island where he knew Ven was he rushed back. First he'd help the boys, then he would find and help Ven.

~meanwhile~

Ven and Tinkerbell strolled into the Indian Camp where Tink had seen the shard land. Ven's eyes scanned the ground and spotted the shimmer. Narrowing her eyes she let out a small gasp of surprise. "Mickey's Star Shard?"

Tinkerbell rushed ahead of her anxious to collect her prize… Ven hesitated only a few moments, but that was long enough for both the Star and Tink to be snatched up by a dark figure that had been hiding behind the teepees. "Hey!"

"Mmmm a shooting star and a pixie, must be me birthday." The older woman smiled haughtily at the young girl and tossed hair over her shoulder with a quick flick of her head.

"Give Tinkerbell back!" Ven shouted her blade appearing in hand.

"I think not, little wench. You'd best tell your friend Peter Pan that if he ever wants to see his precious pixie again, he'll meet me at Mermaid Lagoon." Hook sniffed at the threatening look. Hook had a moment to think that the young girl resembled the boy she'd just tricked into becoming her flunky before the girl ran forward to attack. Luck was with Hook however as Unversed sprouted up in front of her as she moved to retreat. Laughing she ran out of camp.

Smee held out an empty lantern and Hook shoved the squeaking pixie inside then held it up to admire. "Hello there beautiful. Sorry but you're now my bargaining chip. Once Pan realizes you're mine he'll fall right into my trap."

She turned her gaze away to Skull Rock. "That is of course, unless my new friend hasn't already finished him off for me." She laughed darkly.

Terra panted and lowered his guard when the monster was defeated. He turned to the boys who came out of hiding.

"You sure cut that monster down to size!" Fox said with a grin. He had watched from the safety of the rocks and had been thoroughly impressed and a bit awed by Terra's bravery and skill. Fox and Bear had been Peter Pan's crew for as long as either could remember, and both greatly admired Pan, and this guy showed skill even more so than him.

"Shhh…" Terra murmured, his eyes serious. He heard footsteps, heels against stone and Hook's husky voice echoed from outside.

"Ahoy! How far ye, lad?"

"Hook!" The boys gasped covering their mouths. Terra motioned for them to hide, and waited til they were out of sight before putting on the facade.

"Good, all is well." He called out, watching the woman strut into the cave. Her red coat rippled in the wind and he held the pixie out as a well kept prize. "What's that?"

"Tinker Bell, one of Peter Pan's dearest friends." Hook said admiring the sparkle of the Pixie's wings.

"Can I take a look?" Terra asked. The poor thing looked both frightened and a bit pissed off. Hook's eyes narrowed a bit but she handed it over and turned her back on Terra. He looked at the clasp, noticing it was locked he gently tapped his blade on it freeing the pixie from the confines.

Tinkerbell sparkled out, eying Terra appreciatively before zipping in front of hook. The female captain gasping and letting out a squeal when she's smartly kicked in the chin. The pixie zipped up out of reach and Hook whirled around snarling.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing!?"

"You know I"m not really sure. Just doing what my heart tells me."

'This is mutiny, I'll have you walk the plank!" She reached for her sword, but paused as she heard the strong ticking sound. Her normally pretty and confident pace went pale with fear as she whirled her head and eyed the Crocodile. "That sound… Oh god! Get away from me! SMEE!" She ran out the cave squealing with terror.

Terra had to hold back a laugh at the sight, and was thankfully distracted as the boys ran back up in celebration at Hook's retreat. Tinkerbell sparkled above him, zipping across the ceiling and letting pixie dust sparkle down. The sight of it had Terra remembering the night before the exam… the last night he'd been together with Aqua and Ven.

He closed his eyes feeling his body lift both from dust and memory. Ven's face, curious, and avid to learn, those blue eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky as they stared up into his own. God he missed her… seemed like they'd been separated for years rather than days. He wondered where… Oh!

"Ven!" Terra's eyes popped open and he looked to the Pixie. "Hey wait, Tinkerbell!" He stretched out a hand as the Pixie had made a fly out the cave to go find Peter Pan.

"Ven, I have to make sure Ven is okay." Terra hurried forward, pausing by the boys who were sulking by the empty chest. "Hey, can you guys take me to find her? Where did you last see her?"

"Huh? Oh, she was with Tinkerbell but…" Fox trailed off thinking the worst.

"...but Tink got captured… do you think that maybe Hook got her, too?" Bear finished Fox's thought.

"If she does that Pirate is in for it! Come on…"

"But what about the treasure? It's all gone. Pan's gonna be so disappointed in us."

"Do the jewels and gold mean that much to you?" Terra asked impatiently.

"No, but Pan was counting on us." The two hung their heads making Terra sigh and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'm sure he won't be upset… there are things far more important in this world than money and jewels… Peter Pan understands that. Bring the chest, and once we settle things with Hook you can put what you truly treasure inside."

"Hey! That's a really swell idea, okay let's go!" The two hefted up the chest and Terra went with them to the boat. There was the distant sound of cannon fire up ahead Terra peered into the horizon where he saw the large ship, and debated on turning course til the cannon fire stopped, and he barely caught sight of Peter Pan waving his arms in victory.

"Looks like your leader has everything under control… now we just gotta find Hook."

Ven had easily dispatched of the Unverse, and after meeting up with peter Pan and explaining what happened the two had casually strolled into Hook's trap. Luckily Tinkerbell had shown up indicating she was alright… but their work wasn't finished. Hook was stll out there and needed to be taught a lesson.

While Pan and Tink took care of the boat, Ven used what little Pixie dust power she'd been given to jump and soar over the rocks to search the trail heading towards the cove for Hook. Cannon fire and unversed made the task a little on the perilous side for her taste, but Ven made it to her destination and found the pirate captain laughing haughtily in victory.

"At last that scurrvy brat shan't bother me again!"

"I wouldn't count on it Hook!" Ven shouted from across the cove.

"Swoggle me eyes!" Hook rose her telescope up to peer to the ship. "It can't be…" She snarled when Pan's cocky face came into view.

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook snarled and turned her attention to the girl. She's make that boy pay, she'd take out the girl and make him suffer the loss of a friend. She ran and jumped nimbly to the center stone of the cove. Her sword out she felt a cold chill as the tic toc of the crocodile had her nerves showing… but this time there was no escape, it was either fight the girl, or face the water, and at least with a battle her mind would be off the hungry croc.

Ven brought up her blade against the saber, the two women staring fiercely at each other before breaking apart. Hook's skill was practiced and finessed in proper jabs and thrusts that threatened to pierce through the armor of Ven's wardrobe. She got cuts and scrapes for her trouble but nothing a few cure enchantments or potions didnt easily take care of. It was Hook who was taking the brunt of force and damage. Her blade was larger, easier to cut through Hook's defenses. The woman had bruises and scrapes and the light of her blade was draining out the dark making her feel weaker with each parry.

Ven saw her opening, saw the woman waver and she brought the blunt side her blade up knocking the woman back and into the water. The captain spat and snarled in anger but then glanced back to see the croc had closed in and she screamed bloody murder. She jumped out her body defying gravity as she skidded over the water and out of the cove calling for her first mate to rescue her.

Terra had pulled into the cove just in time to see Ven sending the woman into the drink, a sense of pride and laughter bubbled in his chest as he jumped out of the boat and onto the rock. Ignoring his better judgement he sprinted across the rock and water to Ven and crushed her to his chest burying his face in her blonde hair. "You're safe!"

"Terra!" Ven barely had time to register it was him before she found herself clinging to him and laying her head under his chin. She took a deep breath trembling a bit as relief and joy flooded her. "You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here… let me look at you…" He pulled her back eying her up and down. "Did she hurt you… lemme see." He lifted her hair up looking at every inch. Though he scowled at the scrapes that were already healing he gave a nod of approval. "You handled yourself well."

"Is that Terra talk for I kicked her butt?" She gave a playful grin making him laugh. He was so relieved, so happy to see that she hadn't been captured, that she hadn't been hurt.

A throat cleared making them break apart and had Ven's cheeks coloring. Pan stood arms crossed and smiling smugly. "I take it you two know each other then?"

"Yeah we… Terra's one of my best friends." Ven explained with a shy rub of her head. Terra tried not to wince at the term friend but knew it couldn't be helped. How else was the girl supposed to see him?

"Hey! Treasure!" Ven's attention went to the chest and she grinned down at it. Pan, happy to have the attention back knelt down to open, expecting to see Ven's eyes pop out of their sockets. When the chest was empty he was the one shocked.

"Huh? It's empty."

"Sorry, but we losted the treasure."

"That's too bad…" Ven showed genuine disappointment.

"Aww who care, it was probably full of jewels or dubloons, or stuff like that. Who needs it?"

"We could fill it up with what treasure instead, if you wanna." Fox said taking Terra's suggestion which had him grinning.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Instead of filling up with stupid jewels and gold and stuff, we'll fill it up with stuff that really matters to us, the real riches." Pan announced and declared that everyone put at least one item in. The boys stuffed it with hand made weapons, and toys, and other various treasures and Ven tapped her chin wondering what to put in.

"What are you gonna put in, Ven?"

Ven felt Terra's hand brush her should and was suddenly struck with an idea. She pulled out the wooden keyblade Terra had given her, and had his heart beating hard in his chest. "How about this?"

"What is it?" Pan wanted to know, watching as Ven held it up to admire.

"Just something my best friend gave to me." She turned her head to Terra a moment and at his nod set it down in the chest.

"You sure you wanna part with something so special?"

"Yep, I don't need it if I have Terra and Aqua." She lay her hand over Terra's. "Our best memories are still ahead, right?" She looked at Terra who nodded and smiled in confirmation. He'd silently made up his mind that him and Ven would travel together from now on. Knowing she'd been in danger had twisted up his gut, and he couldn't feel at ease unless he was with her and he knew he could protect her from Vanita or anything else that threatened.

Tinkerbell came into view, carrying the star shard ready to put it in the chest. Ven pulled from Terra to crouch. "Oh Tink, wait. I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Would it be alright if I hang onto it?" She held out her hand, Tink shook her head frowning, but a sharp word from Pan had her hanging it in defeat and she placed it in Ven's palm.

As Ven rose up to her feet the shard began to glow, and shouts of alarm rang out. Ven felt herself being trapped in light and her body jerked up and she let out a yelp. Terra shouted her name his hand reaching into the light for hers but he came up empty. As the light faded he looked around frantically then up seeing the light sparkle up in zigzagging direction. "VEN!"

He slapped his palm against the arm band his armor appearing. Without a clear thought he shot up after her. Pan smiled watching the two of them go.

"Don't worry men, no matter where those two go, they'll have friends waiting for them."

~Keyblade Graveyard~

Vanita tossed Mickey to the ground and snarled at Xehanort. "One King and baited hook. You sure that weakling will come after him."

"Trust me… once Ven knows where he is she'll come running to help her friend. It's finally time to set the final stage… time to end Eraqa, and shove Terra head first into the darkness." He snickered over the mouse who struggled in and out of consciousness.

Vanita let out a short huff and turned back to the dark.

"Where are you going?"

"If we're setting the final stage then I'm going to eliminate some excess baggage. You said I could deal with Aqua myself if I wanted." Vanita's gold eyes lit. "My mood has been foul, it's time I take it out on something productive."

 _ **We're getting close, just a few chapters left in this story. After which I'll be starting the highly requested "If We Had Hearts."**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Roles we Play**_


	10. The Roles we Play

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 10: The Roles we Play**

Vanita waited patiently, the bright and happy island of Neverland was a bit to sunny and irritating to her eyes so she kept the helmet firmly on. She snarled watching Aqua wander aimlessly around the island with Peter Pan and his little merry band of boys.

The fox and bear, or Cubby and Slightly as they were called, talked and chatted with her nonstop about a treasure they were hunting for. Come to find out the treasure, once full of jewels and gold had been emptied and now held a big chest of wood and toys.

Her eyes narrowed on the wooden keyblade Aqua lifted out of the chest, the name Terra engraved in it. Irritation burned in her chest and she let her darkness eek out to the point that had Aqua sensing her presence and narrowing her eyes.

"What is it, Aqua?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, best that you stay here." Aqua hurried to the Indian Camp… while the three boys watched her leave Vanita snagged the wooden keyblade out of the chest and used her power to slip in the shadows and follow Aqua to the camp.

Stepping out of the dark she twirled the wooden keyblade around her hand with a casual slinky stride. "Did you have a nice time hanging out with the kiddies?" Vanita asked in her low silky voice that put Aqua on edge.

Aqua whirled around to face her, eyes hard and teeth set in a grit. She spotted Ven's treasure in her hand and let out a little gasp. "Give that back!"

"What this?" She held it out admiring the wood. She felt its history, its strength and light from the many memories of friendship and hard work. It made her fist clench harder around the handle. "I think she's outgrown the stupid little toy, don't you?"

She whirled it up over her head bring it down with a smash and breaking it into two, splinters shooting out everywhere. Aqua stared in horror at it then snarled and let her blade come out in preparation from the battle she sensed.

"Just like I've outgrown my need for you." Vanita said on a snarl. She was so angry, so irritated, she needed to take her frustrations out on something and Aqua's light was blinding and the perfect focal point.

She launched screaming out as her blade reared up and slammed down to thwack over Aqua's head but blade met blade, sparks flying out as they matched metal on metal.

This battle, Aqua thought even as she fought to survive and match the power. It was different than before. There was no testing, no play, but full on anger and struggle. Aqua blocked and parried crying out as her arm sang with pain at being met with such painful force.

"Why are you doing this?!" She shouted at her swinging her blade, barely missing the helmet as Vanita flipped backward and kicked the blade up with her boot then brought up her own to knock hers out of her hand.

With a rush of power Vanita sent out a horrific blast of black energy and sent Aqua flying across the dirt. Aqua scurried to her feet rushing to her blade but was met with the edge of Vanita's. She slowly turned her eyes to her, fear and frustration reading strong.

"Why? You don't get to ask me that. You are insignificant… a thorn in my side, a light too bright to stay lit. You and that pathetic excuse of a girl will both be dimmed by the darkness, and will end my suffering."

And Terra will see only me… she added silently.

She turned her blade up Aqua lifting her chin and trembling as the edge of it ran over making her belly twist. Her fingers stretched out calling for power, for the light.

"VANISH!" Vanita brought the blade up to swing the final blow. Aqua screamed in tandem with her as her blade reappeared in her hand and she brought it out striking up against Vanita's chest and sending her back, but not before the hit bashed in er shoulder and sent her to her knees again.

Pain seared through Aqua's body as she panted and stared back at Vanita's limp figure. "I… I've done it. She's… finally finished."

She stayed down her vision blurring as she stared at the shards of Ven's treasure. She'd prized that wooden blade more than anything. It was her first gift from Terra, a momento of their friendship.

She stood to go to it but fell back down and decided to just stay there. The deed was done, she could afford to rest, to be relieved that her friends were safe from this darkness. Light caught her attention and she smiled at the glowing sun over the horizon of the ocean. It's light shimmered across the water like millions of stars and reminded her of the last night they were all together.

She remembered staring up at the two of them as they bantered and flirted. Though she had said siblings, somewhere inside Aqua she knew those two had a much deeper connection than that. She'd always known. It should have bothered her… but it didn't. Ven brought out the light in Terra… and it was wonderful to see.

Did Terra know that? Was that why he had pushed away when Ven got close… why he was so protective of her even from himself.

What would Ven's reaction be if she knew just how much she meant to Terra. Aqua wanted to be there to see it, to help that light grow and shine so that no darkness could come between them. What the three of them had was strong, and bright. So long as the three of them stood together nothing could tear it apart.

"Aqua… Aqua…Aqua!"

Peter Pan's voice echoed like a dull ache and she slowly opened her eyes staring up at the concerned faces of her new friends. She slowly rose up and offered a shaky smile. She looked around, was a bit put off that she saw no sign of Vanita. So, she hadn't finished her after all.

"I'm alright."

Though Pan remained unconvinced he let it go. His eyes skimmed past her and to the shards of Ven's treasure that Aqua was eying.

"Oh no, look at Ven's treasure."

"It's okay Peter. What we have isn't so easily broken" Aqua smiled walking to it and picking it up. "I think Ven knew that, that's why she left it here."

In fact, Aqua thought with a smile, she was damn certain of it.

 **~In between worlds~**

Terra lost sight of Ven's star almost immediately after leaving Neverland. The erratic movement of it made it so he couldn't form a direct path to follow her. He wandered across the stars hoping to see the movement hoping to seek out her light and let it guide him.

Vanita's words were like a bad echo in his head. Ven was in more danger than he originally imagined. Something bad was gonna happen, he could feel it… but how could he help? The darkness still plagued him inside, he hadn't learned to control it yet. How was he supposed to get stronger, when his needs and impulses rang dark and dangerous in his heart.

His friendship with Aqua was just as concerning. His obvious struggle with the darkness has led one of his friends and worse his long time mentor to distrust him. He didn't think he could bear it if Ven came to mistrust him as well.

A sudden warmth of light burst out in front of him. Terra raised his head letting it encompass him, lead him to another world. It was tiny… a small little island surrounded by ocean, and Terra could barely make out the mainland in the distance of it. He stood upon the beach a moment just staring out at the ocean then turned to look around. The structures were old but sturdily built, most of the boards still held strong and could hold weight.

He felt movement at his feet, and glanced down seeing a bright yellow star wash up on the waves. He picked it up, and pulled out his wayfinder comparing the two. Aqua's words echoed inside his mind.

" _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit."_

This fruit represented an unbreakable connection, she had said. His eyes immediately looked around for the tree and found it on the stone parapet above.

He looked for a way up, spotted the little shed and walked over to it casual, letting his mind wander to his friends, to Ven. _'Aqua, Ven...I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. All the things that once held us together are now pushing us farther apart. Now the light has led me here…'_ He took the steps slow and steady. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

The darkness gave way to the light of the sun, and the first thought that came to mind was… beautiful. The light was so beautiful. It shimmered over the ocean in a sparkling gem like glow, and turned the sky a variety of oranges, and reds. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet and salty scent of the sea and he felt at ease.

The sound of laughter had him stopping, and he glanced back to see too children run past him and over to the stone landing. One boy, one girl…

"No fair your legs are longer!" Sora shouted out to her best friend, Riku who gained the lead in the race.

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora, you're tougher than that." Riku laughed and reached the landing first then turned to grin at Sora who bent a bit in front of him to catch her breath. They were both barely five years old but had been the best of friends almost since birth. Terra could feel that deep connection between them, especially when the girl lifted her head to smile sheepishly at the boy. He held out his hand, helping her up on the tree then crawled up himself to sit beside her.

Terra turned to leave… but then he felt it… the shimmer of light. He glanced back staring at the boy, wondering if he was led here to meet him. He let that thought tumble around in his brain a moment as he wandered the island again, going back to the beach to admire the water.

A tiny boat approached the island, Sora's clear blue eyes spotted it and she stood up waving. "Ahoy! We're over here." Sora grinned down at Riku. "Come on I'll race you. First one to the boat gets to be captain." She jumped down immediately going into a sprint. Riku, letting her have the lead, casually strolled behind her but remained watchful of her in case she tripped and fell down.

Sora paused her run temporarily to eye the stranger on the beach, a momentary thought of wonder crossed her mind, but was quickly diverted back to the boat where her father waited with his matching grin.

Riku however lingered, his mind being more open and curious he turned to face the stranger. "Hey… Did you come from the outside world?"

The question took Terra aback. He stared wide eyed a moment then calmed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cuz nobody lives out here." Riku explained and his face wide eyed with youth, but cool and calm. "And I know you're not from the main island."

'Smart kid,' Terra thought and repeated aloud. "So what about you? What are you doing here?"

Riku glanced over to Sora who was talking to her dad, relaying the adventures of the day. Her short brown hair yanked up in a short stubby tail, the bright white shirt and red shorts giving her an almost boyish charm, but her face and smile was all female, all sweet and innocence. It gave Terra one hard kick to the ribs when he saw Ven in that face… and with some discomfort, Vanita as well.

"That girl is she your friend…"

"Yeah, her name is Sora. She's okay… for a girl I mean. Her dad took us out on the boat, this is where we like to play but they won't let us come here alone, not until we're older."

"Must be hard huh? Being stuck in one place?" Terra could sympathize, for the longest time during his training he had longed to see other worlds, escape the mundaneness of his own. He imagined Ven had been very much the same, which was why she was so reluctant to go back home when told to.

"I heard…" Riku spoke suddenly walking closer towards the beach, out at the horizon. "...that there was a kid who left for good."

Terra watched him, interested and lured by his light. He watched him.. His eyes narrowing as he saw his shape change, images flashing of another man, strong shouldered with silvery hair… and one of the boy, Riku, older turning to smile at him. That connection, the strength of it startled him and he shook himself out of the daze.

"So how'd you get here anyway?"

"Is there a reason you're so interested in the outside world?" Terra wondered.

"Yeah…" Riku admitted his eyes still on the sunset. "I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world, and I'll bet he's really strong by now." He flexed his hands at his side, impatience and wonder flickering over his face. "I know it's out there somewhere, the strength that I need."

Need? Terra wondered and raised a curious brow.

"Strength for what?"

Riku took a glance to Sora who faced him and was smiling. She watched, just watched and waited for him. He touched his heart a bit, let the smile bloom on his face then turn to Terra.

"To protect the things that matter… you know like my friends."

Terra stared at the boy, both in awe and with pride that such a young boy could hold such wisdom. It was that wisdom that gave him the answer he needed to fix what he had broken. To reward him, Terra stepped forward and knelt in front of him.

"Outside this smaller world, there's a much bigger one." He let his keyblade form and held it out to Riku. "In your hand take this key, and so long as you have the makings, through this simple act of taking, its wielder you will one day be. and you will find me, friend."

He held it closer his eyes going serious.

"No borders will contain you then. No barriers from below around or above, so long as you cherish the ones you love."

Riku's eyes, wide as the sea stared at him, then with complete trust and wonder he took the key. Though nothing happened Riku felt a stirring inside himself, and knew he held power and strength in his hand. He looked to the key, then up at Terra his smile quick and bright.

Sora had been distracted by her father during the small ceremony, he urged her to move Riku along and she nodded and ran down the boardwalk calling out Riku's name. "Come on hurry it up."

RIku turned his smile fast and bright, eager to tell of her what had happened… but Terra's voice stopped him.

"You have to keep this a secret okay? Otherwise all the magic will wear off." Terra explained. With a quick not of agreement Riku dashed across the sand to his friend. Sora blinked in wide eyed wonder as she ran to meet him half way.

"What was that all about?" She asked him.

"Oh, you know, just stuff."

"What stuff?" Sora pouted and grabbed his hand when he held it out for her to take so he could walk her back to the boat. "Come on why won't you tell me? Who was that guy? Do you know him?"

"Maaaaybe." Riku teased looking back at her and squeezing her hand a little.

"Aww tehre you go again!" She whined and jogged a little to keep up with his fast pace. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I really can't. I have to keep it a secret." Riku assured and helped her up the stairs before finally letting go. She held her hands out now and then to her heart.

"Not from me you don't. I'm like the best secret keeper ever!" She promised and earned a grin in response.

"Nice Try." He laughed and earned a pout from her.

Terra watched the interaction, a stirring of amusement and nostalgia in his heart as it reminded him of his relationship with Ven a bit. The teasing tone, the blatant affection… he wondered if one day those two could become more than just friends… and realize the strong love already growing between them.

Love, he thought touching his heart.

Ven.

Of course… Strength to protect those that mattered. Ven mattered, as did Aqua. He would find the strength to protect them both, use his love and affections for them to fuel him rather than use the darkness.

For what was more powerful than love?

 _ **I finally remembered the names of the lost boys and decided to include them in this chapter. Pissed me off I couldn't remember them before -_- Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we're reaching close to the end. I'm gonna include a bonus chapter that will focus on young Riku and Sora so I hope you will look forward to that little addition.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Master Plot**_


	11. The Master Plot

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **A/N:** While writing this chapter I finally came up with a good proper name for Ven. Venus would have been good, but putting it into effect now would probably just be annoying at this point. Oh well, chance missed.

 **Chapter 11:** _ **The Master Plot**_

Ven felt her body being tossed and bounced across the worlds. She wasn't sure where she was being taken, or how far away she'd end up, and all she could do was hold tight to the star and try not to lose her lunch as it finally sent her tumbling. She let out a short scream as it all came to a halt and she landed with an explosion of light and thumped onto the ground belly down and clutching the star.

Donald and Goofy who had been sitting on the steps of Yen Sid's stoop stared wide eyed at the sudden arrival. For a brief moment their hopes rose high thinking the King might have finally found his way back to them. However when the light died they spotted a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pained expression as she tried to get to her feet.

"Nope that's not him… huh but look that their girl has the star shard the king borrowed!" Goofy exclaimed pointing at the shining star shaped gem in Ven's hand. Getting on her knees Ven stared at the shard her eyes wide and blue. "King? Oh you must mean Mickey. I saw him but- uh HEY!"

She found herself being lifted up off her feet and urged inside. The two yammered in her ear making her already light head spin. They took her up flights of stairs, so many she thought her legs would buckle, and stopped at a wide door with a magician's hat on the front. Opening it they approached a huge desk with books and pages and candles and other magical items. Behind it sat a man, older, stately, and very poised. The two beside her saluted tall and mannered.

"Yen Sid, sir, we just got a clue as to where the King might be." Goofy explained. The older man rose his head his eyes looking into hers grim and troubled.

"Ah Ven… if I'm not mistaken you were ordered to return home." He said slightly amused by her pouting face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I-"

"No matter…" He said with a ghost of a smile. "Mickey has problems following orders too." That made Ven smile and she scratched her cheek a bit as a flush crept on her cheeks. "Where is this clue of Mickey's whereabouts?"

"I've got it." Donald walked up and set the star shard on the desk. "Ven had it when she got here."

In agreement Ven nodded and nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, it's true I ran into Mickey… however we were both sent hurdling by a bright light, and I'm not sure where he ended up. He wasn't in the world where I found it." Ven explained eyeing the star shard. She hoped she hadn't left him stranded on Neverland, she didn't know just how far Neverland was from her current location.

"As I suspected, Mickey's been tumbling around world to world, it explains why I haven't been able to locate him."

"You can now, can't you?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I can." Reaching inside for power Yen Sid send a cloud of smoke swirling in front of him. Ven's gasp was sharp and painful as she rushed forward to stare at the smoke. Mickey lay face down in the dust of the world she had first met him in. The world where she had taken on the girl in the mask… Vanita.

"Mickey!"

"The King!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in unison with her.

Coming into the frame of the smoke Ven saw the tips of black boots kick away Mickey's keyblade… and then stare into the smoke. Ven could feel the cold eyes behind the shrouded helmet boring into her as if she knew Ven was watching. Vanita made a come hither motion with her fingers before the smoke disappeared and Yen Sid released the vision looking pale and forlorn.

"Where did he go? Is he okay?" Donald said, worry lacing his squeaky voice.

"There is a dark force interfering with my magic." Yen Sid explained sharing looking with Ven who was tensed up and her eyes fierce. "Ven…"

"I know where he is. I know that world." She said on a breath that was shaky with anger. "I'll find him."

"We'll go with you!" Donald insisted bringing up his wand and Goofy his shield. "We're the king's knight and magician. It's our job to protect him!"

"No, it's better that I do this alone. I owe him, he saved my life once and I can't risk putting his friends in danger. Don't worry, Master Yen Sid. I'll find Mickey and bring him back safe."

"Are you sure about this, Ven?" Yen Sid sat up straight again staring into her eyes. "You know the dangers awaiting you there."

"I know it… and it's about time I handled it. I don't know who she is or why she's doing this but I will stop her. I promise." She turned on her heel and ran outside and down the steps. Her breath panted out as she reached the outside and she slapped a hand across her shoulder, her armor coming on and in a quick smooth move she jumped on her glider and set out to find that dismal dust ridden world.

Donald and Goofy stared out the top window of Yen Sid's tower looking worried.

"Do you think she'll bring back the King like she said?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Of course she will, Ven wouldn't break a promise, right Master?" He turned his head back at the wizard who still sat at his desk.

"Not intentionally, no. I believe she will do all she can to help him. I just hope that the dark power I'm sensing isn't too much for her heart to handle."

 **~Destiny Islands~**

Aqua had felt the light as much as Terra had and let it guide her to this little spot of paradise. She was instantly comforted by the scent of the air, and the sound of waves. Her eyes immediately latched onto the paopu fruit tree and she couldn't resist taking out her wayfinder and admiring it.

Her quick smile faded as she thought of her friends, and thought of the enemy trying to pull them apart. Vanita, she felt, was only one of many strings being pulled by a darker force and meant to do them all harm.

"Terra, Ven… I hope we're all ready for the storm that's about to come."

As she stared thoughtfully at the little blue star, the sound of feet running against the sand caught her attention. She lifted her head just in time to see two little kids racing across the island full sprint. The boy had some leg on the girl and quickly gained the lead, while the girl huffed and puffed behind him trying to add that extra bit of power to catch up.

Riku pumped his fist in the air as he crossed under the bridge first.

"I win!"

"Aww man," Sora panted and bent forward on her knees pouting at him. The pigtails she'd adorned the day before were tossed aside letting the messy brown locks scatter freely around her face. "One more time!" Sora insisted stepping closer to Riku making him fluster a bit. "You just got lucky."

Riku's sea green eyes shifted trying to look away from her face and glanced up to catch sight of Aqua who walked across the bridge to get a closer view of the two. Sora followed his gaze to her and the two stared wide eyed and wondrous. It was the second stranger they'd come across in less than a week.

Aqua couldn't help but smile at the two. She knelt and jumped from the bridge making Sora jerk back and cling to Riku in surprise. Though the boy fidgeted a bit he didn't move from his spot and did his best to keep his eyes on Aqua. Sora slowly let go of him rubbing the back of her head from embarrassment at her reaction.

This boy looks so sincere, Aqua thought admiring Riku's calm stare, just like Terra. Her gaze shifted to Sora who was smiling now laughing a bit from her own reaction. And this one, Aqua mused, she's the spitting image of Ven.

"One of you might just be special enough." She murmured quietly to herself then spoke aloud. "Do you two mind telling me your names?" Aqua asked politely.

"I'm Sora!" the girl immediately piped up holding up her hand as if she were in class. Aqua admired her cheerful eagerness and turned her head to the boy,

"And you?"

"Riku…" He stared at her, wondering why she was looking at him so intensely. Aqua could see someone had already given him the power and wondered if Terra had been here to see them as well. Her eyes look between the two, and feeling the instant connection she smiled at Sora.

"Sora, do you like Riku?"

"Of course I do!" Sora answered immediately making Riku blush. "He's my best friend." She clung to his arm and Riku rubbed the back of his head trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

Yes, so much like Terra and Ven.

"So say Riku gets lost… or starts wandering down a dark path alone. You have to make sure to stick by him okay?" She watched the two exchanged curious looks. "That's your job Sora and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"

"Don't worry," Riku insisted a little embarrassed that the woman thought he'd need protection by a girl. "I'll protect Sora."

"And I'll protect you right back!" Sora insisted hugging him and laughing. He did his best to try and pry her free but she clung on laughing at embarassment.

"Hey! Come on it's not the girl's job to protect the boy!"

"Says who!?" Sora let go pouting. Their argument was muffled by Aqua's hands running over their hair.

"Hey come on now, no fighting. You're friends remember? Riku you can protect Sora, but it's Sora's job to make sure you do yours. It's a team effort. A team is always stronger than one person alone."

"Yeah we're a team!" Sora bounced in her sandals laughing again. "Together we can do anything!"

"That's right, together nothing can stop you." Aqua smiled and let the two walk off and talk about what they were gonna call their team name. Her smile stayed bright on her face as she pulled out the star shaped wayfinder. "Together, always. I almost forgot my own words. Thanks you two… for showing me the light."

Later on as she was left with her thoughts she knew she could have given Sora the gift. Sora's heart was so young and full of light Aqua felt she would use it well. However, Aqua knew first hand that one key blade was enough for any friendship.

 **~Keyblade Graveyard~**

Ven raced across the sands, the wind whipping at her hair. She spotted her friend laying on the ground barely able to move let along get up. She ran to him kneeling down and cupping her hand under his head. "Mickey! Are you alright?"

When he only stirred under her palm she knew she had to get him to safety. She moved to lift him up but sensed a presence behind her. Feet walking across the dirt towards him and a voice gruff and familiar ringing in her ears.

"We meet again, girl." Xehanort chuckled as he calmly walked his way to her. Their gaze met and Ven had a moment of confused recollection of his face before images started cramming into her mind causing sharp pains in her head. She dropped Mickey and held her head letting out a cry.

"Yes so you're finally starting to realize…" Master Xehanort grinned evilly letting his true self show for the first time since his plans had begun. "What you've lost, oh but not for good. You had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again if you only reach out and take it."

Ven heard his voice, flashes of her past rushing into her mind painfully. Flashes of darkness, of fear, of… emptiness.

"Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with her, pure light against pure darkness to forge the ultimate key. The all powerful X-Blade!"

As he spoke more images filled her. Images of Vanita, her true face shrouded in darkness, but with eyes of piercing gold that sent shivers through her, added to the fear. She screamed loud and pierced her body trembling and she clutched herself trying to make it all go away.

"A… key-blade?"

"Not like the keyblades you and I carry." Calmer and lecturing Xehanort held out his hand forming the X shape in his palm for her to see. "X.. a most ancient letter. Some say Kye but the meaning is the same." He let the letter vanish and he eyed his former pupil waatching her sprawled out on the desert ground next to her friend. "Death a letter that spells endings."

"And…" shaken, appalled, Ven slowly sat up eyes filled with sorrow. "I have the power to make it?"

"Correct." And with that said, he planted the next seed of his plan. The seed that will ensure Eraqa's demise, and Terra's downfall. "Eraqa knows it too. She knows exactly who you are."

"The Master?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why he never granted you permission to live his side, to grow stronger?"

Yes, yes she had. Terra and Aqua had gone on small missions to other worlds and she was always left behind, left to wonder and wait for their return.

"Eraqa was and is frightened of you. She's always been afraid what would happen if you found out the truth of who you were, what you are."

Yes, Ven could see it now, She rose to her feet hugging herself as she felt suddenly cold and upset. She wasn't trusted, wasn't allowed. It made her ache, made her angry. With eyes stern and determined to learn the truth she looked at Xehanort her lips scowling firm.

He smirked and threw out a hand shoving her back and into a cyclone that sent her and mickey tumbling through the sky and into the dark.

"Go, and ask the woman yourself!"

Ven screamed and her hands reached out for Mickey trying to get to him but she felt herself being ripped and tumbled. Her armor came on protecting her from the darkness of the lanes between. She passed out from the cold, from the sudden emptiness that burdened hr heart. As she awoke again she was alone in the void. Images plagued her making her clutch her head and whimper.

"What am I? What has the master been keeping from me all this time?"

She had to know the truth, had to know! It was high time she learned who she was, what she was meant for. Through the void she potted home and behind the shield of her mask her eyes narrowed. It was time to find out everything!

~The Space Between Worlds~

Terra glanced up as he saw a shimmer of light pass over him. He had a moment to think of Ven before he heard the rumbling voice of Master Xehanort.

"Master Terra, find me we must speak at once!"

With a heavy heart he gave Ven's light one last glance before veering off course and heading for the master. He didn't bother coming out of armor mode as he floated in front of Xehanort and saw the played look of distress on the Master's face.

"Master Xehanort you wished to see me?"

"There is no time to lose." Xehanort said gravely. "Ven has stumbled upon the secret of her origins."

"Ven?" HIs heart dropped to his gut. "I just saw her, she passed right by me. What happened?"

"She's on her way home. If you could have seen the fury in her eyes. I'm afraid she may attempt to force the truth out of Eraqa." Xehanort quickly explained, timing it just right in his mind, imagining Ven approaching Eraqa's world. He had to suppress a grin. "Terra you must hurry after her and see to your friend's safety."

He didn't need to be told twice. Xehanort had long time explained about Eraqa's fear and mistrust about Ven's situation. Who knows what would happen when Ven went there to push at her. Fear clutched and he found himself racing off in the sky to home.

Xehanort laughed as he watched Terra disappear in the sky. Everything was falling into place. He glanced over to another peak where Vanita had perched watching just as much as he had. Her helmet removed, that long mane of black hair spiraling down her back she watched the sky but instead of seeing excitement or mischievousness as he'd come to expect of her, he saw a look of sorrow, and temper. It annoyed him.

"You've got your orders, go wait for Ven and make sure she comes to the final stage."

She spared him a withering glance, her face torn with emotion as she set the helmet back in place and waved a hand to open the portal of darkness.

"As you wish…" Stepping through it she sighed to herself. "Terra, you're falling straight into his trap."

 _ **Things are clicking along with this story. I'm reaching the end so I'm getting a bit ahead of myself with updates. Hopefully I haven't missed any important details.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Protect What Matters.**_


	12. Protect What Matters

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **A/N:** While writing this chapter I finally came up with a good proper name for Ven. Venus would have been good, but putting it into effect now would probably just be annoying at this point. Oh well, chance missed.

 **Chapter 12:** _ **Protect What Matters**_

Ven flew down through the sky and down to the world. She hadn't been back in weeks bu everything looked the same. She landed frowning up at the tall castle structure. Her heart felt like it was teetering back and forth. Everything she'd experienced was weighing on her both good and bad and she wondered if it would all be worth it in the end?

Maybe she should have never left home. She'd seen Terra hadn't she? He'd been fine without her, had been doing his job despite what Aqua believed. Eraqa would have stopped her from leaving if she'd known.

That was the point wasn't it? Ven thought with sour disgust. Eraqa had known everything. Knew everything that was happening and didn't tell her a thing. The master had hidden her past from her, had hidden the fact she was some kind of weapon… She growled under her breath her eyes lifting up to challenge… and met Eraqa's as she came down the steps in a light jog.

"Ven? You're alone? I thought Aqua would…" minding her tone Eraqa sighed and approached her setting her hands protectively on her shoulders. "Oh well, it matters not. What does matter is you're safe. You're not ready for the outside world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn..."

"In your prison?!" Ven's words snarled out.

"What?" Eraqa's breath whisped out of her as she let out the shocked response.

"That's your excuse. For keeping me imprisoned here isn't it?!" Ven's eyes, sharp and cool stare up at the master. She grit her teeth, fire bubbling under the surface ready to spew and spit and burn.

"What did you hear?" Eraqa's chest tightened as dread pitted in her stomach. She knew what was happening, and the control was slipping from her fingers.

"I'm supposed to be some kind of a weapon. Some kind of X-Blade!"

"Xehanort…" Eraqa touched her scarred cheek as painful memories swamped her. "He could never let it go."

The man had been so obsessed and too curious about the worlds, the rise and falls, the lights and shades. He was so smart, so strong, but those traits had brought on a curiosity, and a terrible need for more knowledge and power. He wanted to bring about another Keyblade War… the kind of war that had sent the old worlds into an apocalyptic darkness.

She had once loved and admired him, but he had betrayed her. He had fallen into darkness, wounded her and left her to wonder and worry after him. The man hadn't changed, she'd hoped too much when he had returned with Ven on hand. She had hoped him ripping Ven's heart apart had shown him the dangers and the destruction his misdeeds had caused… and once again she was betrayed and once again she felt the bitter urge to cry.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this Ven. I had hoped I could train you as I have my other students, treat you as I would treat them… but your existence threatens everything… I cannot allow Xehanort to have his way. I'm sorry." With pain seering her heart she materialized her blade… and turned it onto Ven. She watched as the girl's eyes went from angry to fearful in a matter of seconds.

"Master… what are you…" Ven backed up two steps her eyes wide her heart pounding as fear welled up and urged her to flee.

"Xehanort has made his intentions perfectly clear. I'm left with no choice… forgive me, but you must exist no more!" With pain in her heart Eraqa swung out her blade, the threatening bright power burst out of the tip of her blade ready to strike Ven Down. Ven closed her eyes gritting her teeth bracing for pain and death...

"VEN!" Terra's voice warmed over the icy chill Eraqa's attack had given. Ven opened her eyes to see him, fully armored and standing in front of her. His blade had blocked the attack and now he stood protectively in front of her.

"Terra…"

"Master, have you gone mad?!" Terra shouted accusingly. His armor began to blink away so he could look at his master eye to eye. He couldn't even begin to describe what it had done to him to see his Master raising her blade against Ven. It was a nightmare he hadn't known existed in his heart.

"Terra!" Struggling with composure and pain Eraqa shouted at her pupil. "I command you, step aside."

"No!" Terra's eyes looked on fearfully and he held out a hand making sure to keep Ven behind him. My god, he thought, only seconds later and Ven would have been killed. What was going on? The image wouldn't stop playing in his mind. Fear and anger swelled, his need to protect greater than ever before.

"You will not heed your master?" Eraqa grit her teeth her eyes focusing on Terra trying to communicate with him, to make him understand how dire this was.

"I won't!" He refused to move, he would not let anyone harm Ven! Not even Eraqa would keep him from protecting his friend! His Ven!

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail!?" Eraqa shook back a sob. The situation becoming more threatening, more painful than ever before. "If you don't have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ven's fate!" Tears stream down her cheeks as Eraqa launched herself. She hoped somehow she could push past Terra's guard to Ven who was behind him. She lashed out beating her blade against Terra's over and over hoping to weaken his persistance.

Ven, seeing the look of distraught and panic in her master's eyes, collapsed to her knees. Though fear caught her by the throat she hugged herself and choked out. "Enough Terra, she's right!"

"Shut up!" Terra growled back at Ven's plea and he kept his blade raised up bracing out against Eraqa's vicious attacks. Ven's eyes sad and blue stare up at her friend, her emotions so conflicted inside her. Anger, fear, sadness… love. She stumbled to her feet only to be knocked off them again by a blast of Eraqa's power. Terra jumped back and hefted Ven under an arm. She was limp and trembling, her skin so cold and face so pale.

He had to protect her he kept repeating to himself, he couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Rage boiled inside him as he stared up at the woman who had trained him, raised him. He didn't know what has possessed this once wise woman to lose all senses but he refused to bow to her and lose what he loved. He dug in deep, felt the dark power rising in him, the power he would need to defeat her, to make her see reason.

"You may be my master… but I will not let you hurt my friend!" the dark power surged in him and hardened his resolve. He let it burn inside him, fuel his power and determination to protect what was most important to him.

"Has the darkness taken you Terra?!" Eraqa accused seeing so much of Xehanort in him that it blinded her sympathies. No longer was this boy her student, but a threat to the world. He had to be purified by the light and she would show him his path was the wrong one.

"Perhaps it has," Terra admitted quietly. He thrust his blade back opening a portal, then bending Ven's body up, meeting her eyes he let the urges run through him again… and kissed her.

Ven's eyes widen, and Eraqa let out a quick gasp. Shock momentarily stunned the master as she watched the moment unfold. The younger girl, barely on her weak kneed legs, bent back against Terra's strong and sure body, fingers twitching over his chest as she braced on him letting him hold her up and divulge in the deep kiss.

She tasted just as he imagined she would. So pure, so sweet, it took all his effort not to just let down all of his guard and just hold onto her a bit longer. As they broke apart he felt her breath escape in a pant on his cheek and he pressed another kiss to her forehead in their signature farewell.

"Be safe." He whispered to her and then hurled her backward into the portal. She landed with an oof and a thud and before she could even get to her knees the opening began to close around her.

"WAIT TERRA!" Ven's hand reached through the portal and she watched Terra square off against their teacher as it closed and separated them once again. "NO!"

The battle was intense. Terra was blinded from the truth as much as Eraqa. Rage and anger fed the darkness in his heart, made his attacks bold and fierce and powerful. His strikes against Eraqa weakened her. She had experience and skill, but her age and her internal regrets and debates made her weak against the determination of her opponent. His youth and naitivity would give him this battle if she didn't think of something fast to gain the upperhand.

His dark power brought on horrific memories of her last encounter with Xehanort… he had struck her down scarred her face with his dark power, and scarred her heart with his betrayal and dismissal of her. Their friendship had meant nothing to him, SHE had meant nothing to him. It wasn't until Ven had come that she realized she still harbored hopes that Xehanort had reformed, had come back to the light… but her affection for him had blinded her.

He'd used her once again through her pupils… he had given her Ven only to make her love the girl as a daughter, then warp her purity for his own devices. Now he had a firm grip on Terra… she couldn't let him get away with it. She couldn't let Terra fall. She had to end this now.

"TERRA!" In one desperate move she launched forward blade whirling up ready to strike… but he was younger, faster, and his dark blade hit home slashing her across the chest and causing her to fall… and her body to stumble. She held the wound wheezing and panting, fighting to breathe.

The sight of his master's pain and struggle to breath allowed the anger and rage to ebb. Terra stared at his master and his blood chilled. Suddenly he felt so tainted in this place, and confused on how things had turned out. His keyblade vanished and he walked towards her dazed and emotional. "What have I done? Master… I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to keep Ven safe. I-" He swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. "I love her!"

The confession had sealed her defeat. Eraqa stared at her pupil, both proud and fearful of what he had become. Her lips quirked and she collapsed. She felt his arms come around catching her fall and she panted as her final lesson for him came to mind. "It's...it's not your fault, Terra." She held her wound and knew it was fatal. "I am a failure as a teacher. Turning my blade against you and Ven… letting fear and my past cloud my vision, only seeing the world in black and white."

"Master…"

"Don't… I need to say this… I don't have much time. Terra… I know now how you feel about Ven, perhaps I have always known and have feared you doing exactly as you have… shielding her, shielding the weapon she is to become."

"Weapon?" Confused Terra leaned in. "I don't understand."

"It's not important… you'll know soon enough. Just, just listen to this last lesson I'm to give you." She felt the world start to gray and she gripped his arm struggling to hold on and tell him. "Love is the most powerful source of light there is… but you have to be careful… there are those who will warp that light, use it against you. It's why your heart is succumbing to the darkness… you can't get careless! I loved like you once… so fiercely and blindly… I was reckless with it. And it is why my own heart has darkness."

As she said those words she felt the stab of pain… the realization of it stabbing her like a blade, and all she could see was the dark. "Terra… protect… protect what matters. Protect your light." With those last words Eraqa vanished in dispersing rays of light.

 **~Destiny Islands~**

Ven was spat out of the other side of the portal like a piece of chewing gum. She scrambled to her feet rushing back to the light hoping it would take her back to Terra but it closed. "Terra! No not again! Not AGAIN!" She grit her teeth fighting back the panic that was welling up inside her. What had she done? Just what had she done going back home and starting this fight? Now Terra and the master were fighting over her, and there was a sickness piling in her stomach. She had to hurry back. She raised a hand to activate her armor but a familiar voice stopped her cold.

"Going somewhere?" Vanita laughed from above her.

"I'm through with you!" Fed up with the woman's sudden appearances Ven turned to leave her talking to the wind.

"Well I'm just getting started with you." Vanita shot back letting her dark blade appear. "You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose. Join with me here and now. Become the X~blade."

"No!" She whirled on her, eyes defiant and fists clenched tight at her sides. "I won't do it!"

Heh, I knew she would say that. Vanita mused watching the girl walk away. The time away from her protection and prison had given her other self spine. Now, standing so close to her, she let the memory of her awakening fill her, and watched with some satisfaction Ven clutching her head as the painful memories swam in.

Fear, doubt, hopelessness… Master Xehanort's voice... She recalled that dusty scenery again, and Master Xehanort ordering her to give into the darkness, ordering her to use it to fight, use it to crush her enemies.

 _We were one, once._ Vanita spoke to her internally through their connection. _Our true name was Venus, long forgotten along with any knowledge of our home world which had fallen into darkness. We survived it, and Master Xehanort found us, gave us purpose, and the power of the keyblade. He needed us to create the X~blade, a heart divided equally of light and darkness and when the light succumbs to the dark the X~blade will be forged. You refused however to give into the dark. You didn't want to release the dark, you were afraid of it, afraid of me even though I am always a part of you. I have ALWAYS been a part of you._

Yes, she'd always been a part of her. Hadn't she been put through days and months of torture, forced to be blinded by the girl's light as it got stronger and stronger day by day, making her angry, and her darkness grow thick and black inside her heart.

 _Even as we were separated I've known of you, the things you've done, the emotions that carry you, the dreams and memories you carry._ Vanita saw the most recent one in Ven's mind. The one of Terra's kiss, and the fury boiled over. _Every memory you've ever had, they're all inside me!_

"I'm tired." She said aloud staring at her other self. "I'm tired of being shoved aside. I won't be ignored anymore!" She growled at the girl. "If you won't come willingly… I'll just have to give you a little incentive."

"What do you mean?" Ven, still pained turned to her.

"Come to the place where the blade must be forged… the Keyblade Graveyard. There you will watch as I choke the life out of Aqua… and Terra." She watched the fear and anger erupt on Ven's face and felt it in herself. The shared emotions made her insides settle and she raised her blade out to open the dark portal. "Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist."

"Wait!" She rushed after her, but Vanita had vanished before she couldn't even get within a few feet of the portal. Everything was just so messed up… how had it come to this? Now she was putting her friends and the worlds in danger. She should have stayed home, she should have obeyed the master and never had left.

But she had left… and now the mess was here and she had to clean it up. Ven pulled out her wayfinder and stared down at it. "Terra… Aqua… I swear I'll put an end to this." She squeezed the pendant and held it close. With her heart guiding her she opened her own portal, and flew through the light, to the place where it would all come to a close.

 _ **Been awhile! I've been playing with some of the upcoming storylines and things are finally clicking along. We're down to two last chapters in our thrilling story. Hope you'll like what you see.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Keyblade Graveyard**_


	13. The Keyblade Graveyard

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Author's Note:** So I've got the basic outline of "If We Had Hearts" finished. I'm interested in hearing my reader's opinions on some of the potential changes I'm thinking of adding.

-I had thought of some ways to make Xion a boy and involving a little love triangle between Xion, Roxas, and Axel.

-I had a rough draft of the story where I started off with Roxas already with Hayner Pence and Olette, and having her relive her life as a member of Organization 13 through dreams and flashbacks… but I KO-ed the idea because technically Xion isn't supposed to be remembered at all… but I already messed that up in the KH2 timeline so it's open for discussion.

-Riku is obviously gonna be included, but I was gonna have him play a more major role in the storyline by going from his point of view through some key moments and adding on the heartbreak factor by including his guilt and longing for Sora.

Those are the brainstorms, tell me what you guys think, I plan to release the first chapter as soon as this story is completed so it's up to you, the readers, which first draft I use.

 **Chapter 13:** _ **The Keyblade Graveyard**_

Aqua crossed the lanes between lost in her own thoughts. She wondered why she'd gotten a trembling sensation clutched in her belly after She'd left the Destiny Islands. Her visit there had been so full of light and warmth… perhaps leaving and going into the cold darkness of space had made her yearn for the warmth of her own friends and home.

She thought about returning to The Land of Departure just to give Master Eraqa an update on what she'd found out and what she'd planned to do… but her thoughts veered as she saw a light sparkling in the distance, and she gasped seeing a familiar face floating in the void. "Mickey!"

Mickey had helped her protect a young girl named Kairi in Radiant Garden. It had been a brief but meaningful meeting and it alarmed her to see such a kind face look so weak and in pain. She came to him cradling him in the crook of her arm and wondered who had done this to him.

"Master… Yen Sid." Mickey murmured in his sleep.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'll take you to him." She changed course veering off and flying full speed for Yen Sid's tower.

When she arrived with Mickey in tow his friends immediately surrounded her. She lay him down gently on the floor of Yen Sid's study and Donald and Goofy knelt beside him tending to him. Aqua turned to Yen Sid her eyes grim.

"I just found him floating in the void, what could have done this to him?" Aqua wondered aloud.

"I believe he was captured, not long ago Ven had left in search of him, she hasn't returned. I fear something grave has happened." He looked back at Donald and Goofy.

"King Mickey…" They crooned to their friend swamped with worry. Yen Sid's eyes harden as his ears and eyes sense the change and his breath caught. He looked to Aqua with Sorrow and mourning.

"Aqua, the stars have brought me dreadful news. Eraqa's star has blinked out… I'm afraid that means she has been struck down."

Aqua gasped her eyes wide and grief. "What? Who could have done such a thing?"

Yen Sid lowered his head and eyes, and listened for the names.

"Master Xehanort… and Terra."

Once again Aqua gasped but instead of hurt and grief she was filled with anger. She slammed her hands on the table. "No! That's absurd! Terra would never do that!"

"I hope with all my heart you are right about your friend." Yen Sid said gravely. "There are some things even the stars cannot tell me."

"Where is he?" Anger coated her voice. The stars may not know everything but she was gonna find out. "Where can I find Terra?"

"Terra's heart is leading him to the Keyblade Graveyard. It is a place where Wielders of those weapons once waged war."

"Alright." She knew where she had to go, she straightened and bowed her head. "I have to go then, and see if it's true."

"Be on your guard." Yen Sid warned, then turned his attention to Mickey who was in need of healing.

Aqua practically ran down the steps and alighted her suit on the run. The moment she was outside she called her glider and vanished into the void. She would find Terra, she would find out the truth, and pray that it was all just a misunderstanding.

 **~The Keyblade Graveyard~**

Terra stepped out onto the rocky path. He looked out at the setting sun, winds blowing and whipping his hair around. His heart ached from the pain of his lost master, grieved for what he had done to her, but it also flared with anger at Xehanort's deception. Terra took his share of the blame for his Master's demise, and would face his friends with that truth… but he was determined to make sure that Xehanort also paid for his crimes.

Then there was Vanita. A shadow that had disguised the truth of Xehanort's dealings, or perhaps more accurately she'd been a tool. After all, she'd warned him, told him that Xehanort was deceptive, that Ven was in danger. If Xehanort really was using her… perhaps he could persuade her not to fight against him, persuade her not to hurt Ven. There had to be a way, there had to be something he could say or do to get throught to her.

He looked back out at the sunset and raised his hand up letting his keyblade form in his palm. Here was the symbol of his determination, the weapon linked to his heart. He had a strong resolve and his blade would help him protect and fight for what was right.

"What I do, I do for friendship." And for love, he added silently. He let his keyblade phase out and strolled down the path. The winds and dark energies caused massive tornados to spin and kick across the path. Terra darted and skid, occasionally getting tossed up and around but he always found his footing again.

By the time he reached the graveyard itself he was weary. He paused in the center of colliding paths to collect himself… and felt his stomach twist when he saw Aqua coming down the same path he'd just followed, her eyes dark and fierce as if looking for a fight. He stared at her, wondered what she would say at finding him here.

She said nothing… at first. Merely looked down, steadied her breath then looked him straight in the eye. "I was told that the master was struck down."

He gasped, so she knew, they would all know. Terra lowered his eyes and hung his head ashamed. "Yes, That's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it."

Aqua had expected many things, but not this. Her breath hitched and she opened her mouth to ask for explanation but he already began to speak again.

"The Master… She tried to hurt Ven." Terra held his heart. "I only fought because I wanted to protect her." Aqua could hear the sorrow in his voice. It made her heart break for him.

"You love her," Aqua said matter of factly and Terra tensed but nodded. "I've always known it. The way you are with her I could just see it. I don't understand why the Master would want to hurt Ven, knowing how much you care about her."

"I don't really know the truth behind her reasoning either. She wanted me to step aside, or I would have to share Ventus' fate. I couldn't understand what was happening, all I knew was I wanted to protect Ven...but I was tricked. Xehanort used my feelings against me, he set the whole thing up!" Terra snapped the last bit his fists clenching tight. "All to awaken the darkness inside me."

Calmly Terra took deep breaths to calm himself. His eyes finally found Aqua's and he spoke with truth and humility. "You were right Aqua, and so was the Master. I did need to be watched." He swallowed hard letting his fists relax. "I went astray, but no more."

Aqua couldn't look up at him. All manner of emotions swirled inside and she tried desperately to stay calm and push back the negative energy that was fighting to pierce inside her. She felt sorry for Terra, hurt that he'd gone astray, angry that he'd been used, and sad that their friendship was starting to crumble at the effect.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage?" She said, some to herself and some to him. "Xehanort is feeding the darkness inside you, making you fight. You'll go astray again." She finally lifted her eyes to his. "Tell me, how does that honor our master's memory, Terra?"

"I…" he started to speak but his breath caught as he spotted another figure approaching. Aqua came up beside him watching as Ven strolled straight to them her head held high and her mouth set in a firm frown.

Ven had had a lot of time to think of what she would say when she saw her friends again. She knew what she had to do, and was afraid, but determined. Her eyes found Terra's and her stride hitched as she remembered the kiss. What she had to say became all the harder. She forced herself forward and stood with them in a tight circle.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanita to fight, and make some kind of X-blade." She lowered her eyes staring at the feet of her friends, too frightened and too nervous to look them in the eye. "The Master said we can't let that happen… and she tried to destroy me for it."

"X-blade." Aqua looked confused and looked up at Terra to see if he knew what she was talking about. Terra looked down at Ven... his friend, his companion, his love, and ran a hand over her hair. He felt her tense up, and heard the tears in her voice.

"I still don't know what it is...but it scares me to death, even just the thought of it." Ven's breath shook as she inhaled and she closed her eyes letting Terra's hand stroke over her hair and face, brushing the tears that fell.

"Relax Ven," Terra smiled and tilted her face up by cupping it in his hands. "Aqua and I are here, and we're gonna take care of you." He knelt down pressing a kiss to her forehead. Ven choked on a sob at the gesture, and struggled with more tears as she felt Aqua's hand brush along her back.

"I may have to fight Vanita after all…" She whimpered and her blue eyes lifted up and found Terra's. "If that happens… I want you t-"

"The three of us can never be torn apart!" Terra took her shoulders now and his eyes were soft but stern. "I'll always find a way." He bent in now, taking Ven's mouth in a kiss that stole her breath. Aqua couldn't help but smile as she watched Ven lean into it, her hands sliding over Terra's chest and gripping the front of his shirt.

As the kiss broke Ven's eyes were drenched with tears . She felt Aqua's hand again this time atop her head and she let out a quiet sob pushing their hands away. "I'm asking you… as a friend, please" Ven backed away and hugged herself. "Just...put an end to me."

Terra felt his heart break and fall at his feet. His eyes full of sadness and panic. Aqua too tried to think of something, anything to say to take the thought away. A gust of wind kicked up and all three of them sensed the foreboding presence. Whirling around Ven's tears vanished and turned to a look of dislike as she spotted Xehanort and Vanita strolling side by side. Vanita's helmet was in place, and her long elegant body walked casually as if just out for a stroll.

Once within hearing distance Xehanort stopped and stretched an arm out to the discarded keyblades.

"Behold, these lifeless keys used to be full of power. United with the hearts of their master's. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness became locked in combat, as a great keyblade war raged!" one for the flair and dramatic Xehanort motioned and gestured with his tale emphasizing the importance of each word with a flick of a finger, a twist of the wrist, or a toss of the head.

"Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives all for once ultimate key, and it will soon belong to me." He took a bow as if humbled by the gift. His eyes flick up and her stretched out his hand pointing right at Ven.

"X-Blade!"

All three friends grit their teeth and in perfect sync let their armor flash on for protection. Vanita came up beside Xehanort again locking eyes with Ven and motioning her to come at her. Ven shouted and moved to fight but felt Terra's hand yank her back.

"Terra!" Ven called out but nothing was stopping him from making the first move.

He went right for Xehanort.

 _ **Getting close to the end. *Rubs hands together in anticipation.* I can't wait!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Light versus Dark**_


	14. Light Versus Dark

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Author's Note:** So I've got the basic outline of "If We Had Hearts" finished. I'm interested in hearing my reader's opinions on some of the potential changes I'm thinking of adding.

-I had thought of some ways to make Xion a boy and involving a little love triangle between Xion, Roxas, and Axel.

-I had a rough draft of the story where I started off with Roxas already with Hayner Pence and Olette, and having her relive her life as a member of Organization 13 through dreams and flashbacks… but I KO-ed the idea because technically Xion isn't supposed to be remembered at all… but I already messed that up in the KH2 timeline so it's open for discussion.

-Riku is obviously gonna be included, but I was gonna have him play a more major role in the storyline by going from his point of view through some key moments and adding on the heartbreak factor by including his guilt and longing for Sora.

Those are the brainstorms, tell me what you guys think, I plan to release the first chapter as soon as this story is completed so it's up to you, the readers, which first draft I use.

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Light versus Dark**_

"Terra!" Ven shouted but could not stop him from rushing forward. Xehanort raised his hand, the ground beneath Terra pushing up and rising high knocking him up and around. Ven was right behind him rushing forward to help. Vanita phased in front of her smacking her aside and with her dark power made the wind swirl around her, abandoned keyblades twisted and twirled like a tornado and she stood atop it riding the wave.

The sky went black with thick dark clouds. Master Xehanort stood atop his tall rock pedestal looking down at his prey with a menacing glint in his gold eyes. He watched as Ven ran from the menacing twisting blades and barely managed to get out of the way before Vanita ripped through. Vanita smiled grimly from underneath her helmet as she set her sights on Terra next who struggled to stay on his feet after being tossed around.

Aqua called out and gasped as she felt the ripple under her feet and was knocked up and around, her helmet cracked and was tossed off her head as she was thrown around. Ven was at her side immediately to see if she was alright.

"Aqua!"

Aqua panted and grit her teeth, she could hear Terra's cries as he was tossed about it the tornado and she gripped her blade whirling out and calling her power to protect her friend.

"Terra!"

The barrier pulsed around Terra giving him the breather he needed to plan his fall so to land right on Xehanort's platform. Ven couldn't just stand by and watch, thinking fast she used her glider to zoom up the side, and coming from behind she launched herself at Xehanort but he caught her by the arm twisting her down to the ground in one hand and holding his keyblade in the other.

"Ven!" Terra got to his feet and rushed forward but Vanita got in the way her hand pressed on his chest.

"Sorry handsome, but we've got business to deal with her."

"Let her go, Xehanort!" Terra growled and he shoved at Vanita their keyblades pressing against each other and pushing. His helmet kept from seeing her eyes, but he could feel the dark rage pulsing between them. She was angry, why was she angry, she had no right to be. "Vanita stop this, he's just using you and you know it don't you!?"

He felt the change, the flinch in her fingers and the hesitation in her pressing. He used the momentary hesitation to push her aside and make a run for Ven, but the tornado returned knocking him up and off the cliff.

"Terra!" Ven tried to run forward and let out a cry as pain shot up her arm from Xehanort's surprisingly tight grip.

"You're in the way, child. Why don't you go cool off." He held her up over the edge Ven struggling and felt her arm wrenching. Where his hand held she felt the bitter cold and then all over as he froze her body. He dropped her, and Ven's body fell to the ground her body beating against rock but the ice was so bitter she couldn't feel anything but the cold.

Aqua caught her mid fall and cushioned her body, She looked down at Ven's petrified face which had been revealed from the helmet that had broken half way down. The three of them were failing, their armor chipped and beaten, Ven was frozen, unable to protect herself, and Terra… Aqua looked up to see him pulling himself up and free of his own helmet. His eyes met hers, rage and anger shining in them and making her heart tremor with fear.

"Terra, don't…"

Terra didn't listen, all he saw was Ven, injured and frozen and the rage boiled deep in his gut. He flew up, his glider piercing through the sky like a rocket and he landed with flourish staring at Vanita and Xehanort with such hatred and anger.

Vanita stood between him and her master, and because she wanted to look at him she pulled off the helmet, and let it fade to darkness, the wild mass of black spikes and curls falling down her back and framing that beautiful face.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded of her. "Why are you letting him control you?"

"Terra," She spoke quietly struggling with the emotions that raged in those eyes. "It has to be this way. It's what I was created for."

"Created…" Terra narrowed his gaze to only her eyes, he saw the flicker in them, and the familiarity, shock had him gasping and turning those eyes to Xehanort.

"My friend, Ven, you tell me Xehanort, what did you do to her!?" Terra let his blade come to his hand ready to strike at any moment.

"Why I did her a favor and released the darkness from inside her. Alas poor Ven didn't have the fortitude for such strenuous trials. Not like you, Terra."

Terra grit his teeth. He'd had enough.

"Xehanort!"

Terra's cry of anger could be heard all the way from the ground. Ven was starting to get the feeling back and the pain came first. She struggled to move and break free but the spell held firm.

"Why don't you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." A voice spoke suddenly and both sets of eyes turned to see Braig casually strolling up and staring up at the heart shaped moon. "You can't be too happy deep sixing your master."

"Who are you?" Aqua demanded.

"You two think you have some grand role to play. Tch, as if. You're only here so that when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness." Braig bragged and brushed dust off his sleeve. His gold eyes narrowed on Ven who stared at him with angry eyes and gritted teeth.

"Shut up!"

"Oooh look who thinks she's a full blown keyblade wielder… mmm she's got the angry look down."

Braig glanced up briefly wondering how long he'd have to stall before his duty was done. The older female seemed gearing to fight… since the squirt was frozen stiff he could probably take her on, and just have a little fun.

Above them on the pedestal Terra's blade met Xehanort's and they pushed against each other, Terra's eyes fierce blue and angry, Xehanort's gold ones cool and calculating. He glanced over his shoulder at Vanita who stood there numb and watching.

"Go take what Ven owes you, and take Aqua's life."

Terra gasped and his head twisted back with a quick panic. The two of them locked eyes for a moment and he saw the hesitation in Vanita as she backed up. Xehanort sneered and pushed Terra back his hand glowing with dark power and Vanita cried out holding her heart and going to her knees.

"I said, GO!"

"No, Vanita don't! Fight it, fight him!" Terra pleaded with her. "Don't let him use you!"

"I…" Vanita's aura went cold as ice, and black as night, the darkness overpowering her will and the gold in her eyes went sharp as a blade. "I can't… I'm sorry Terra, but I have to join with Ven. It's where I belong."

She stood and walked backwards to the edge of the cliff. She blew him a kiss her smile cold and regretful.

"See you on the other side." She fell backwards off the cliff, She could heard Terra scream but ignored the twisting pains in her chest. She spotted Aqua, standing tall after her victory against the stranger. Heh, she won't be standing tall for long.

"See how powerless you are to save them." Xehanort chortled at Terra's helpless expression. "Savor that rage and despair, let it empower you!"

"You'll pay Xehanort. Was my Master… no, my mother not enough for you!?" Terra grit his teeth. "You leave my friends alone!"

The darkness came into him, he knew it was wrong, knew he should fight it, but the anger and grief swelled inside him, causing his power to swell and pulse. He let out an enraged cry and finally succumbed to his dark emotions.

"Aqua!" Ven yelled as she sensed Vanita, Aqua barely had time to look up before the woman's blade slice from shoulder to torso, and knocked her out cold. Ven panicked her anger and fear pushing her to move, to break free. She felt the spell giving way and pushed herself further, she got to her feet and screamed.

"No!"

Vanita looked up, her blade raised to finish Aqua off. Instead she stared into the angry face of her counterpart and the two of them squared off. Stepping over Aqua's body Vanita crossed to her, the two of them facing off, light against dark.

"No longer the little kid anymore are you, Ven? It's time we finished this."

"You're right about that, no more delays, let's do this!" Ven raised her blade and launched. Vanita matched the thrust and knocked the sharp end aside the quick blitz going by faster than a blink of an eye. Vanita's elegant grow arched and she smirked. Oh yeah, the girl had immensely improved and grown. Thick curtains of gold hair, long legs and torso showing the start of womanhood, the training and traveling had done her body well, and now they would see who had more skill, and who had the stronger mind.

Vanishing in a thick cloud of black she reappeared behind Ven. "Too slow," She claimed and slashed across Ven's back. The hit connected but Ven wasn't phased, she rolled away and repositioned, getting her back by blinding her with a blizzard spell and knocking her around and beating at the black armor protecting her body.

Vanita snarled as her will to win pushed her harder, their blades matched and pushed back. Vanita released a black fire circling it around Ven to burn at the skin. Ven tucked and rolled patting the spots on her armor still lit aflame.

She got a good distance, and remembering the techniques that Terra and Aqua had taught her activated a shotlock combo. With incredible speed she let the magic flow and control her body, she zipped and pierced through Vanita over and over, connecting each time.

Vanita gasped and fell back and forth the piercing blade striking deep and through the armor, and she could feel her body beginning to break down. She fell to a knee and looked down at the glove that now eked darkness. Both fear and anticipation made her tremble, but she kept her voice calm and cool refusing to show her fear.

"Now you've done it, Ven. Now that my body is about to perish, you and I have to join together." Vanita looked up her aura no longer protected and was released in full view. "The X-blade will be forged!"

Ven's eyes widened as she saw tons of Unversed surround her like pets. More appeared clinging around ven and holding her tightly down.

"The Unversed… come from you?"

Vanita walked forward, her legs starting to lose strength but she kept her composure coming in close so she could see right into the white's of Ven's eyes.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters." She held out her hand and one of the unversed crawled into her hand and she pet it looking on affectionately. "They are what I feel, a horde of fledgling emotions under my control."

Ven sneered and struggled more gasping a little as she began to lose her breath. Her body ached, and her heart pounded in fear.

"They were the perfect opponents to strengthen you. No matter how many times you beat them, all their negativity flowed right back into me." The darkness swirled back into her and she looked down. "I wished there was another way, believe me I don't like the idea of sharing a form with you… but none of us stood a chance against the force that's controlling our fate."

Her fingers reached out stroking Ven's cheeks and her smile was neither comforting nor amused… just twisted and painful.

"This is the way it has to be." With Ven struggling and screaming the entire time Vanita flowed into her, light and darkness joining and causing a massive explosion that shot high, and caught the attention of the two fighters atop the stone pillar.

"Look! Behold!" Xehanort, wheezing from his defeat in battle, cried out in triumph. His failures were not in vain. "The X-blade has been forged!"

"No...Ven." Terra stared in shock and grief as he rushed to the side. All he could see was the light of the explosion, and no sign of the girl he loved "VEN!"

 **One Chapter left! Sorry about the long delay in update. A friend of mine got me hooked on the anime "Yuri on Ice" and it's all I'd been able to think about awhile. If you guys haven't seen it you should check it out.**

 **Next Chapter: One Chapter Closes**


	15. One Chapter Closes

**If I could do it again**

 **Summary: Ven couldn't remember much before she came to study with Master Eraqa, the images of her childhood were all shaded by black and loneliness, until she awoke to the sound of voices, Aqua's… and Terra's.**

 **Chapter 15: One Chapter Closes**

"VEN!" Terra shouted down his heart aching and twisting the tears threatening to spill. No, not her too, he couldn't lose her too!

"Now for the final union."

"What?" Turning Terra looked to Xehanort, the older man pressed the blade into his chest, the shining orb that was his heart and essence slipped free and pushed towards Terra. Alarmed Terra pressed a hand to his armor hoping for it to shield… but it was too late. Piece by piece the armor broke off, and the man underneath it was changed forever.

 **~inside Ven's heart~**

The union wasn't completed. Vanita stood on the mural that served as a joined heart. She recognized her own face in a backwards mirrored image of her light counterpart. They had merged, but something was off. Ven still resisted, hadn't completely succumbed and therefore hadn't completed the X-blade. She stared at the dark blade in her hand nearly forged… the part inside her that was warped by Xehanort pushed her to finish it, to make Ven submit… but she was tired, and just wanted it all to end.

"We're not finished here, Ven." She twisted the blade up and admired it. "The keyblade shouldn't stay broken like this. You could join me now, and complete it….or-" She added softly catching Ven's attention.

"Or I could destroy it." Ven finished letting her blade appear. Vanita laughed sourly and turned to her with a sour grin.

"The blade is made with your heart too, you idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will disappear forever."

"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua." Ven gripped her blade tightly, intense blue eyes meeting Vanita's apathetic gold orbs. At the mention of Terra Vanita's face changed slightly.

"It's always about your friends, isn't it?"

"At least I have some." Ven retorted earning a choked laugh from Vanita.

"Heh, touche." She turned to her. "I've no friends, no creature of darkness ever has friends. We're too greedy, too selfish to have such things."

"You're wrong there… even the darkest of hearts could have a friend. Terra's heart was filled with darkness, but he's always been connected to mine… and Aqua's. Even if his heart was completely dark… Aqua and I will be his light." She raised her blade up and gripped it in both hands holding it to her heart. She closed her eyes and let the words from her heart flow out. "A heart is only as strong as those connected to it. I've become a part of Terra and Aqua's as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs."

Her eyes flash opened and she rushed forward. Vanita blocked with the broken blade. The woman stood stunned a moment feeling the painful vibration from the sudden power kicked into Ven's thrust.

"If you're a part of my heart, Vanita…" Ven said between clenched teeth and pushed her back. "Then you're not a part of the darkness… you're a part of the light. I'll prove it to you!"

 **~Keyblade Graveyard~**

Aqua groaned as she awoke on the ground, Mickey standing above her making sure she was alright. Mickey had heard about what was happening from Yen Sid and immediately ran off to join the cause. What he'd found were his three friends battling for their lives, and a clash of battles that had sent them all into a tailspin.

"Gosh, I'm glad you're alright."

"Mickey, what are you…" Aqua started to question and then suddenly gasped. "Ven!"

Immediately getting to her feet Aqua looked around her heart pounding, her eyes wide and fear rippled. She spotted the lone figure and her panic eased.

"Oh thank goodness, Ven." Aqua ran over. She hoped the girl was alright, her head hung low, the metal armor she wore, sans helmet appeared to be undamaged. She'd yet to notice the new blade grasped tightly in hand, and had to quickly duck away as Ven's body moved to attack her.

"What!?" Aqua gasped and then narrowed her eyes. Ven's normally crystal blue orbs were sharp and gold and filled with dark delight. As she thrust the blade forward Mickey quickly blocked it, and pushed Aqua back.

"That's not Ven!"

"Correct, I am not Ven. Her heart has become a part of mine now." The female voices clashed and warped together in a sinister mesh that sent shivers up Aqua's spine. The girl looked like Ven but her body was different, the armor vanished giving way to the black body armor that Vanita had worn; a dark heart shape chest piece, and the rippling skirt of black, red and blue.

"This blade will open a door, one that leads to all words. Keyblade wielders from all over will flock to gain its light, and the keyblade war will begin!" Eyes menacing and crazed, the being Ven had become stared up at the glistening heart shape blue moon with eerie glee.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense!" Aqua stood side by side with Mickey, the two keyblade warriors ready to fight and die for their friend. "Give Ven her heart back!"

 **~Ven & Vanita~**

Vanita pushed and shouted her blade pressing against Ven's as the two of them clashed together, light against dark. She could feel the blade in her hand beginning to wane, and her own heart starting to turn. Pride and anger had her fighting back harder, she didn't want to lose to her, didn't want to admit defeat!

Still, as Vanita's eyes met her counterparts the determination and hope caused the deep abyss of her heart to sway. She felt the blade snap from her grasp and she gasped out her eyes lifting, and she reached out for it. The blade wouldn't come, the further she reached, the farther away it seemed to drift. Vanita's eyes fluttered sleepily and when the break hit, she let herself fall.

As arms came around her Vanita opened her eyes to see Ven holding her. Blinking in confusion she grit her teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"We're one, aren't we? If we are gonna disappear, let's do it together."

"Now that you've won, you've decided to accept me?" Vanita laughed as her spirit began to fade. She looked down at their joined hand, the light and dark merging together.

"I already accepted we were one person… You wanted me to submit to you, to fall into darkness with you. What you don't understand is in order to merge one side can't overpower the other. We have to live in unity. Light and Darkness for one can't exist without the other. It's one of the first lessons I was ever taught as a keyblade wielder, and it's a lesson I'll never forget."

Vanita stared up into Ven's eyes and for the first time since Ven had known her, and smiled.

"That's so sappy."

"Its' the truth…" Ven hugged her, and as their arms clasped around each other, the X-blade above them shattered. Ven looked down at the Mural below them, and the darkness that had covered it now faded away and became whole. Venus was whole once again, her heart was complete, and slipped away into the world between, to seek shelter.

 **~Keyblade Graveyard~**

They X-blade was going haywire. Wind kicked up and light and dark clashed causing rifts in space. Aqua was desperately trying to reach Ven who had collapsed and returned to normal lay on the ground amidst the chaos. The wind tossed their bodies around, Aqua had lost sight of Mickey a long time ago, and set her sights on saving Ven who couldn't protect herself. Her hand reached out trying to grasp onto her as they were tossed around and around. Finally she found her grip and held on tight, she wouldn't lose her friend, she refused to let go!

Above them, the Xehanort who had taken over Terra's body lay flat and unconscious, defeated by the soldier in empty armor who stood there uninhibited by the chaotic world around him. He had no body, his heart was trapped within another, but his will to go on, and his fighting soul refused to give in. As he knelt there amongst the mayhem he made a promise to himself, to Aqua, and to Ven. He would set things right...one day.

 **~ Mysterious Tower~**

Aqua didn't expect to wake up safe and sound inside Master Yen Sid's tower. Not after the incredible whirlwind her and Ven had been thrown into. More she hadn't expected that her c two best friends were lost.

Ven was physically safe but sleeping in a comatose state, her heart lost in the world's between. She wanted to cry staring at the sleeping face her fingers gently stroking the cheek of the girl she'd considered a sister.

"I'll keep her safe, until she wakes. Forever if I have to."

"What Ven needs right now I'd not your protection. She needs you to believe. Her heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness, and will probably be searching for a friend, one who believes in her. So long as you love her, that light will guide her safely back home."

Mickey, finally finding hope in the situation smiled and turned to Aqua comfortingly.

"Don't worry Aqua I believe in Ven too. Why she's been as good a friend to me as anybody. If both of us believe with all our hearts, she'll have two lights to follow instead of one."

"Three lights…" Aqua pointed out and touched her heart. "Terra, no one has believed in her or loved her more than him."

"But Terra is gone maybe for good." Mickey said with a sad expression.

Aqua shook her head and pulled out her wayfinder. Terra was out there somewhere, all she had to do was listen for him.

"I think I know how to find him."

Aqua left the tower with Ven in toll. She had to find a safe place to hide her. The keyblade guided them back home to the land of departure. Seeing the castle and grounds in their state Aqua remembered her master's last teachings to her about the secret of the grounds. With Eraqa's keyblade in hand she opened the lock which transformed the Castle. Any who entered here would fall into oblivion, all but her.

The large white room held nothing but a single seat. She placed Ven there propping her upright so she could see the sound sleep expression on her face. Aqua brushed the blonde tufts of hair from her cheek and smiled softly.

" I know it's a lonely place but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." She kissed her cheek, and with one last glance at her friend left her to sleep alone. She could hear him now, Terra, could hear his voice ringing in her ears like a cry for help.

" _Aqua… put an end to me."_

With her eyes narrowed Aqua turned her back to castle oblivion and set her sights on finding her other friend.

"Terra, tell me where to find you."

 **~Destiny Islands~**

Sora and Riku lay on the beach staring up at the night sky, both thinking of their own separate dreams and ideas of what lay beyond those stars. Sora had been quiet for a long time, Riku noticed, which was unusual for her. She just stared, her eyes distant and yet still glittering. For a moment he worried something was wrong, but when she turned her gaze to him and smiled, he brushed it off and figured she was just falling asleep.

"Hey, I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay, me too." Not wanting to be alone she stood up and walked beside him. Part way off the beach Riku looked over and gasped.

"Sora… what's wrong?"

"Hmmm? What?"

"You're…" Riku reached out a had motioning to her right cheek. He gently brushed a fingertip over it to catch the tear sliding down. Sora's eyes widened and she lifted a hand up feeling the damp on her cheek.

"Huh? That's weird…" thinking of what could make her cry she felt the tightness in her chest, and the almost painful squeeze. "It feels like something's squeezing me inside."

"Somebody up there must be sad." Riku said with conviction hoping to ease away the tears. When she gave a confused look he took her hand and motioned to the stars. "They say all the worlds are connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there, who's really hurting and they're waiting for you to help them."

"Gee, do you think there's something I could do?" Sora's big blue eyes stared at her friend and she squeezed his hand tightly. Giving her a comforting smile he lifted their joined hands up and laid them over her heart.

"Maybe they just need you to open your heart, and listen."

Sora's brow raised at that, it sounded a little funny, but Riku was a full year older than her and so smart.

"I don't know Riku, you say some pretty weird stuff sometimes… but I'll try it." She let go of his hand and clasped her own in a prayer. Closing her eyes she pretended to reach out to the sky and call out with her mind and heart to anyone who was listening.

~ **Ven** ~

It seemed she had been drifting for hours lost between consciousness and awake. She could hear voices but couldn't responded to what they said.

" _Who...am I…"_

" _Such Terrible Darkness… fight it!"_

" _Terra's heart has been extinguished… smothered by the darkness within him!"_

" _My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart, or pay the price!"_

Terra… Aqua... please…. Ven called out in her mind trying to reach him but could only feel the shadow and despair.

" _Ven, I'm sorry. I may not make it back as soon as I thought_."

Then all she heard was silence and the loneliness made her ache. She cried and wished she had someone, anyone by her side.

" _Hey, can you hear me?"_

Who's voice was that, Ven wondered and opened her eyes just enough to see the glittering light ahead. It was so warm and welcoming, she could smell the sea and hear the cry of gulls.

"This place…" Ven whispered and stretched out to touch the light. "I've been here before..."As she became enveloped by the warmth of it she smiled no longer feeling alone.

"...this is your heart."

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't go into detail about Aqua's sacrifice, or Terranort being discovered by Ansem the Wise. In the original draft the chapter was extremely long and tedious and I felt i was copying too much from the game. I hope this ending satisfied.** **With this Story concluded I'm going to immediately upload "If we had Hearts." So be sure to check that out next.**

 **Thanks for the Support!**


End file.
